Sanguinem ties
by Maddie Roswell1
Summary: Mashiro es una joven con un pasado sombrio, un origen y una naturaleza que aborrece, pero sobre todo la vida termino separandola de su hermana menor. Hoy con 19 años al fin logro encontrarla. Sin embargo que pasara cuando Mashiro descubra que su hermana es una victima mas de las criaturas que mas detesta y juro exterminar? My primer fic de DL, Summary mas detallado en el 1 cap
1. Summary

_**Notas de la autora (onegai leer antes de empezar la historia):**_

_Holaaa, esta es mi primera historia de DL, jejeejeej espero que sea de su agrado, ya me leido un monton por aqui, y muchas me han gustado, pero aun asi, hay muy poquitas en español :P :P ejejje y bueno aqui les traigo la mia, sinceramente la historia nacio en una ducha (wiii amo los baños simpre hacen que me llegue la inspiracion) y les aseguro que es muy original, por lo menos no sera lo tipico: "La chica OC que llega a vivir con los sakamakis para ser la nueva novia de sacrificio" de ese tipo de tramas ya me leido bastantes, y bueno dejenme decirles que aveces las OC que creean algunas autoras son mucho mas ingenuas o exactamente iguales en personalidad que Yui, y luego dicen en sus comentarios que no les agrada Yui y al final su OC es practicamente Yui solo con un cambio de nombre, pero en finnn, respeto los gustos de cada lectora y autora._

_Nee a mi si me agrada Yui, y por eso tambien sera la protagonista de mi historia jejejeje._

_y bueno en mi historia seran 2 personajes OC y Yui quienes tendran el protagonismo. Les aseguro que trate de hacer las personalidades de mis OC muy originales_

_ejejeje y bueno mi fic a pesar de que no lo puse en romance, si tendra romance pero mucho mas adelante, por mientras me enfocare que la trama tenga misterio y algo de accion. Ya despuesito le pondre amor, jejeje pero no esperen algo cursi y empalagoso no es mi estilo, neeee jejejej tambien contendra algunas partes con humor, si mi fic sera algo multifacetico XDDDD_

_Otra cosa por lo menos en los primero capitulos no habra mucha aparicion de los Sakamakis, esto es por que nesecitan acontecer algunas cosas, para que la historia tenga sentido, pero os juro que no los aburrire, x lo menos cuido que mi narracion sea detallada e intrigante pero sin caer en el exceso para que no pierdan el interes, tambien muchos secretos y dudas del fic los revelare pronto, ya que sinceramente a mi si me desespera que no se sepan las cosas rapido y metan relleno sin sentido XDDDD y ojo apareceran los mukamis wiiiii_

_En fin aclarando otro punto del romance, no se aun con quien voy a terminar emparejando a mis OC y a Yui por lo cual, por medio de sus reviews podran comentar cuales parejas seran de su agrado_

_Nee actualizare cada semana lo promento, cada viernes o sabado, x lo menos les dire que ya tengo los primeros 4 capitulos escritos, asi que tendran un mes completo de mi fic, pero os juro que no abandonare la historia, estoy muy inspirada jeejejejej_

_Por ahora coloque a mi historia en el ranking T, por que bueno contendra palabrotas y violencia un poco grafica, y no seee puede que muyy muy adelante ponga lemmon pero no se, todo dependera de la acceptacion de mi historia_

_Bueno ahora si sin mas que decir les dejo un summary mas detallado:_

**Sanguinem ties**

**SUMMARY**

"Kuroshiki Mashiiro es una joven de 19 años, con un pasado algo dificil, en el cual a la edad de 5 años, su pequeña hermana se le fue arrebatada con tan solo 3 añitos, desde entonces su principal objetivo en la vida siempre a sido encontrarla de nuevo, empezando desde hace 3 años con la laboriosa busqueda del paradero de su hermanita.

Ahora finalmente ha logrado cumplir su preciado sueño de volverla a ver, mas sin embargo que pasara cuando Mashiiro descubra que su hermana esta siendo victima de abusos por parte de las criaturas que ella detesta mas que nada en el mundo y que ademas es su segundo objetivo el exterminarlas, puesto que fue una de esas criaturas le que ha causado sus mas grandes sufrimientos hasta ahora.

Y peor aun Mashiiro sabe y teme por las reacciones que podria tener su hermana cuando se entere de su verdadera naturaleza, pero por ahora el objetivo principal de Mashiiro sera salvar a su preciada hermanita, por las garras de esos mounstros que han sido la causa de todas sus desgracias, cueste lo que le cueste..."

_**Notas finales:**__ neee como veran ahi esta el otro summary, el primer capitulo vendra a continuacion :p jeejejejej _

_y bueno como algunos ya habran notado que el titulo de la historia esta en latin y significa "Lazos de Sangre" le puse ese titulo por referirme a la "hermandad" x asi decirlo y bueno puede que tenga un pequeño spoiler x ahi jeejejej. Ya se los revelare muy pronto (creanme tengo muchas cosas locas planeadas x ahi y que a nadie se le ha ocurrido XDD o bueno eso espero :P) jejeejejej_

_Y como a mi me gusta mucho el latin, puse algunos otros terminos de la historia en ese idioma_

_En fin creo que ya es muy predecible quien seria la hermana menor de mi OC no? _

_Sin mas los invito a que lean el siguiente cap, si es que les agrado mi summary, pero ojo omiti muchos detalles en el resumen xke si no les haria spoiler y mi historia ya no tendria misterio  
_

_En fin disfruten la continuacion_

Atte: Chibi-Konan XD


	2. Capitulo 1: Encontrarla

_Holaaa ya volvi muy rapido pero volvi con la continuacion de esta historia jejejeej,_

_y respondiendo al review de __**Lucy: **__Si Yui si tendra protagonismo en la historia, pero ya veras como la rubia si influye y mucho en las cosas que van a pasar en esta historia_

_DISCLAMER: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece si no a Rejec, yo escribo esta historia como pasatiempo y para entretener a las personas sin fines de lucro_

_Sin mas que decir disfruten la continuacion criaturitas n_n_

**CAP 1: ENCONTRARLA**

La emoción que sentía en mi pecho era indescifrable, un cumulo de sensaciones que me hacían darme cuenta que mi sueño después de prácticamente 14 años se haría realidad, después de casi 3 años de intensa búsqueda sin resultado, por fin había dado con ella

"La encontré, la encontré, la encontré" eran las únicas palabras que se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez.

Me encontraba caminando entre los pasillos del lugar, para poder dar con aquella dichosa aula de estudios, pase por un enorme ventanal y pude contemplar la luna llena en todo su esplendor, mi paso era tranquilo al igual que mi semblante, más sin embargo muy en el fondo sentía que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento por la felicidad que me acongojaba en esos instantes.

Al fin pude divisar la entrada de la maldita aula en la cual se impartirían mis clases de ahora en adelante, cabiendo mencionar un pequeño detalle, prácticamente insignificante por lo menos en mi vida que siempre había estado llena de sucesos que estaba segura pocos habían vivido.

Y era que pues… nunca había asistido a una escuela hasta ahora, cosa que me resultaba realmente inquietante pues no estaba segura de cómo actuar o que cosas vendrían a continuación, solo sabía que ha estos lugares se venían a aprender y cosas así. Pero ahora todo mi nerviosismo por estar por primera vez en una escuela pasaba a segundo término, todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora solo tenía una razón y era…

_Encontrarla a ella_

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba sobre el umbral de la puerta del aula y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi, sentí un ligero temblor al sentirme mirada de arriba hacia abajo, algunas chicas hicieron muecas de desagrado al verme, y por su parte los hombres me miraban de una manera como si quieran desnudarme con los ojos, una situación verdaderamente incomoda, pero preferí ignorarlo pues en mi objetivo no era primordial caerle bien a todo mundo.

—Ehh, es usted la señorita Kuroshiki? La nueva estudiante— Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia una mujer de edad mediana cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, posiblemente se trataba de los llamados maestros, personas que tenía entendido eran los encargados de repartir enseñanzas.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me quede aun parada sobre sobre el marco de la puerta del salón.

—Vamos, no seas tímida pasa y preséntate a la clase…—hablo la mujer mientras me hacía ademanes para que yo me animara a pasarme enfrente de todos los presentes en el grupo.

—Alumnos ella es una nueva estudiante que asistirá a partir de ahora a esta clase, por favor alumna dinos tu nombre y lo que te gusta y lo que te disgusta sin pena, que no comemos— la maestra hablo con tranquilidad y al final termino esbozando una sonrisa para intentar darme confianza.

Volví a mirar a todos los chicos y chicas frente a mí, para por primera vez hablar ante cada uno de los presentes.

—Mi nombre es Kuroshiki… Mashiiro… tengo… 19 años… me gustan muchas cosas pero creo que lo que más adoro son las crepas de chocolate… y también… hay muchas cosas que me disgustan… pero sobre todo odio a… ciertas criaturas… —a cada palabra que decía miraba a cada uno de los rostros de los presentes algunas chicas me continuaban mirando con desagrado y uno que otro imbécil ni siquiera me miraba directamente a mi cara, pues sus ojos se dirigían a cierta parte de mi cuerpo más desarrollada que cualquier otra.

Continúe entonando mis palabras, hasta que finalmente mis ojos pudieron observar un rostro que estaba segura me era muy familiar, observe cada detalle en su cara y mi mirada se enfocó únicamente en una horquilla que usaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza adornado su hermoso cabello rubio, aquella que tiempo tras yo se la había obsequiado como un pequeño regalo por su cumpleaños.

"Si definitivamente eres tú al fin te encontré". Ante esto un recuerdo muy grato vino a mí

_FLASH BACK_

_Se podía observar a una pequeña niña que lo más seguro es que no sobrepasara los 6 años de edad, mirando con total curiosidad el aparador de una tienda deteniendo sus orbes ambarinos en cada una de las cosas que podía ver, pulseras, collares, anillos, aretes, etc._

_Debes en cuando, su vista se posaba en alguno de estos accesorios que terminaba llamándole mucho su atención, preguntaba el precio a la encargada y siempre terminaba igual totalmente decepcionada por el precio tan caro del artículo_

_Suspiro y apretó aún más la pequeña bolsa entre sus manos "es que no hay algo que sea bonito y barato" se dijo a sí misma, pues solo disponía de 350 yenes, una pequeña cantidad de dinero que se había esforzado en ahorrar durante casi 5 meses con anticipación, para esta fecha tan especial._

_—__Señorita, señorita…__—__ llamo con fuerza a la vendedora, la cual al oír la voz de aquella niña, rodo los ojos con molestia, pues su paciencia se estaba esfumando a causa de lo indecisa que se encontraba la chiquilla_

_—__Y ahora qué?... __—__Pregunto más sin embargo se notaba el claro enfado en la voz de la encargada_

_—__ ¿Cuál es el accesorio más barato que tiene? __—__ Indago la nena con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos_

_—__Pues, ahora lo más económico que tengo, seria esta horquilla para el cabello__—__ hablo la mujer más calmada mostrándole una pequeña cajita de plástico. El contenido dentro consistía en una horquilla bastante sencilla, de metal esmaltado formando 3 flores como adorno de diferentes tonalidades de rosa_

_—__Es muy linda, ¿cuánto cuesta? __—__Inquirió de manera ilusionada por el hecho de pensar que le alcanzaría el dinero para comprar aquella sencilla horquilla_

_—__400 yenes niña__—__ la chiquilla al oír aquello, se sintió realmente desilusionada y entristecida, pues tenía el deseo de poder obsequiarle algo lindo a "ella"_

_Se tallo los ojos en inútil intento de evitar que lagrimas se derramaran por sus cara_

_—__Afff, haber dime… cuánto dinero tienes? __—__ pregunto con total fastidio y enojo la mujer dueña de la tienda, al contemplar el posible berrinche que estaba por armar aquella mocosa_

_—__Yop… tengo… 350 yenes__—__respondió entrecortadamente la nena, a causa de su llanto_

_—__Mira niña, te vendo la horquilla a ese precio, pero deja de berrear y sal de mi tienda ¿vale?__—_

_La infante solo asintió secándose las lágrimas e ignorando completamente el enfado de la vendedora, solo emocionándose de que al final si podía llevarle un lindo obsequio por su cumpleaños a "ella"_

_La pequeña ojiambar solo pago el dinero que había ahorrado y emprendió marcha a su casa, con la cajita y la horquilla en sus manos, completamente feliz y sonriente_

_La contemplo a lo lejos, se encontraba jugando con una de sus maltratadas muñecas de trapo sobre el suelo, a esa distancia se pudo percatar de las risas que soltaba debes en cuando._

_La infante soltó la muñeca y la dejo reposando sobre el pasto, al percatarse de la llegada de quien para ella era la persona más especial en su corta vida, aun encima de su propia madre._

_Corrió y se encontró con los brazos que la recibían de manera cálida y protectora como siempre lo hacían_

_—__Onee-chan llegaste__—__ exclamo con alegría la infante de menor edad (la que estaba jugando con la muñeca)_

_—__Jejejejeje, por supuesto, tú sabes que nunca te dejaría sola, además te traje un regalo__—_

_—__Un regalo… ¿para mí? __—_

_—__Pues claro, para quien más…. Jejejeeje feliz cumpleaños pequeña__—__ y dicho esto le entrego la cajita a las pequeñas manos de la nena de menor edad_

_Esta sonrió exclamando un sonoro "gracias" mientras se dedicaba a abrir con algo de dificultad la cajita, pues la fuerza que tenía era escasa por su edad._

_Al fin logro su cometido y con delicadeza sustrajo el contenido, y observo con un brillo de curiosidad y emoción el diminuto accesorio con sus orbes rosados_

_—__ ¿Qué es esto onee-chann? __—__ Pregunto con total incertidumbre, a lo cual la mayor de ambas niñas empezó a reír, pero enseguida paro, al continuar percatándose de la tierna cara que ponía la infante menor, al no tener resuelta su duda_

_—__Ejeee, esa es una horquilla se coloca en el pelo como adorno__—__ hablo tratando de brindarle comprensión a la menor_

_Esta solo asintió efusivamente e intento varias veces poder colocárselo ella misma en su dorado cabello, mas sin embargo todos sus intentos terminaron en fracaso_

_Por su parte la ojiambar solo reía a carcajadas al notar los esfuerzos que hacia la pequeña rubia por ponerse la horquilla en su pelo_

_—__Haber, ejejejej yo te lo pongo__—_

_—__Ehhh, enserio… gracias onee-chan__—__ termino su agradecimiento a la vez que su "onee-chan" terminaba de colocar el sencillo pero hermoso adorno en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza_

_—__Ejjejejeej de nada pequeña__—__ dijo en respuesta al agradecimiento que le había otorgado segundos atrás la ojifiusha, mientras cariñosamente revolvía el pelo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza_

_—__Siempre te ayudare en tus problemas Yui, recuérdalo__—__ hablo más que nada para si misma, pues la infante ahora con la horquilla puesta, había vuelto al lugar donde se encontraba inicialmente a continuar su juego imaginario con su muñeca de trapo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sonreí inconscientemente al recordar aquellos, esos pocos pero lindos momentos que vivimos juntas en el pasado y ahora estaba dispuesta a continuar cosechando vivencias como aquellas después de que al fin pude dar con su paradero.

No me di cuenta cuando la mayoría me miraba raro por mi repentino trance de hace unos segundos, al igual que la maestra observándome con total extrañeza por mi largo silencio.

—Mmmm señorita. Kuroshiki ¿no tiene nada más que decir? —me pregunto la profesora, para yo únicamente menar ligeramente de un lado a otro mi cabeza a manera de negación

—Bueno, en ese caso tome asiento donde encuentre lugar vacío— me sugirió señalándome varios lugares, como posibles opciones

—Vale, muchas gracias—conteste con simpleza, mientras automáticamente mi vista se posaba nuevamente en "ella" y desde luego para confirmar que para mi suerte había un lugar disponible a su lado, como era obvio no lo pensé 2 veces y me dirigí hacia esa dirección. El asiento vacante se encontraba junto a "ella" y además pegado a la ventana, ubicado en uno de los puntos más alejados de la pizarra del salón.

En el corto recorrido por la fila, podía escuchar diferentes murmullos de la gente, algunas chicas hablando cosas desagradables y negativas sobre mí, "como si supiesen quien soy yo" pensé en ese instante. Y desde luego los hombres mascullando cosas como: Ya viste el tamaño de sus pechos, Esta bien buena o cosas así. Realmente hasta ahora aun no comprendía porque siempre los hombres cuando me miraban siempre decían algo relacionado con el volumen de mi delantera. Mas sin embargo poco me importaba lo que pensaran de mí en esos momentos, mi prioridad era "ella" y nada más.

Sin darme cuenta ahora me encontraba sentada sobre la silla, mientras la maestra impartía la clase en esos instantes. Hablando sobre algo llamado algebra de lo que yo no entendía absolutamente nada.

Aproveche aquellos momentos en los cuales "ella" estaba distraída poniendo atención a la clase, para mirarla fijamente, cada uno de sus rasgos, para darme cuenta cuanto había cambiado todo este tiempo ¿me recordara? ¿Cómo estuvo viviendo durante estos años? ¿Quién la habrá cuidado? Y un sinfín de preguntabas me asaltaban la mente, pero sobre todo quería cerciorarme que ella estuviese bien.

Mas sin embargo, su mirada poseía un deje de preocupación en su semblante, cosa que me hizo creer que quizás estaba atravesando por algún problema o algo así, no lo sabía pero me daría cuenta y la ayudaría de eso estaba convencida.

Pero aun así la felicidad de volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo era difícil de imaginar, uno de mis sueños por fin se había cumplido, una de mis promesas más importantes

—¿Pasa algo? —de pronto su voz me interrumpió, volteando su rostro y pillándome en el acto en el cual yo la observaba, su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa tintado mis mejillas de un color carmín por la vergüenza de ser descubierta. Y mi corazón volvió a la latir con fuerza al escuchar después de tanto tiempo su voz, su dulce y tierna voz.

—No… No… pasa nada, lo siento—conteste tímidamente mientras desviaba mi vista en dirección donde la profesora explicaba la clase.

Siiii sisi… Era "ella" al fin había podía encontrarla

Después de mucho tiempo, nos volvimos a mirar…

Hermanita

"Ya estoy aquí para protegerte de quien ose hacerte daño"

_**Nota final de la autora:**_

_Wii que tal me quedo el primer cap, see ya se que fue algo corto pero vendran unos que seran muy largos, aunque eso si el proximo cap tambien no sera muy extenso, gomen gomen , pero sera nesesario para el orden de la historia ejejejej bueno supongo que ya les confirme de quien se trata la hermana menor de mi OC, como dije nuestra rubia influira en varias cosas de la historia_

_Personalmente me gusto hacer el flash back tomando como referencia la horquilla que Yui siempre usa, jejeejejej me gusto darle historia a esa horquilla XDDD_

_Y bueno uno de los misterios de la trama quedo revelado, pero no se desepcionen que aun hay varias cosas que se deben saber, creanme se van a llevar varias sorpresas. Tratare de que nada quede sin explicacion y que el mas minimo detalle tenga su razon y origen_

_Nee actualizo la proxima semana o quizas un poquitin mas pronto_

_Dejen sus comentarios criaturitas, y animenme a continuar n_n_

_Los quiero _

_Beshos y saludos, ahora si hasta la proxima_

**Att: Chibi-Konan XD**


	3. Cuando sepas quien soy?

_Hola criaturitas jeejjeej ya estoy de vuelta, no me resisti y les traje el segundo capitulo de mi historia ejjejeejej aqui van a conocer un poco mas a Mashiiro y quedaran lo mas seguro con varias dudas XDDD (tranquis que luego se enteraran)_

_AHORA RESPONDERE SUS REVIEWS DONDE EXPRESAN SUS DUDAS:_

_primeramente agradesco las opiniones y animos que me dan **Guest**, **LuciiChann,** **rosa20** y me motivan a continuar con esto y gracias a **mary-chan** y a **lucy** por sus votaciones respecto a los emparejamientos futuros d este fic, (aunque pienso que aun es muy pronto XDD los tomare muy en cuenta)_

_bueno ahora respondere preguntas jeejejej_

_**Little-Uva: **Dejame decirte que se me hace algo arriesgado emparejar a Mashiiro con alguno de los Sakamakis (muajajajaa ya sabras xke) pero no se quizas si lo haga XDDD despues de todo en DL pasan todo tipo de cosas 0_0_

_**Mary-chan: **Respecto a tu duda de en que salon va mi OC ella quedo en 2 año y si asiste junto a Ayato y Kanato, como mencione en el capitulo anterior, ella nunca asistio a una escuela y pos apesar de tener 19 años quedo en 2 año, al realizar el examen de ingreso conforme a sus conocimientos XDDD y si te quedo la duda del porque pudo entrar al instituto sin haber cursado primaria ni secundaria, te lo sabras despues, en el fic XDDD_

_**OtakuDL: **Muchas gracias si cuido mucho mi ortografia y mi narracion jeejejej pues como te diste cuenta mi OC si es muy cariñosa y protectora con sus seres queridos, pero con sus enemigos ella es todo lo contrario (ya lo notaras en este cap)_

_jejejej bueno ahora el DISCLAMER: DL no me pertenece sino a Rejec, escribo esta historia como pasatiempo y para entretenimiento de la personas sin ningun fin de lucro, los unicos que me pertenecen son mis personajes OC_

_ADVERTENCIA: la continuacion contendra algo de violencia y palabras malsonantes _

_neee bueno criaturitas ya sin mas que comentar les dejo la contiii :-*_

* * *

**CAP 2.-¿CUANDO SEPAS QUIEN SOY?**

Las clases habían terminado con muchísima lentitud aun me encontraba jodidamente emocionada de que por fin mis esfuerzos de encontrarla dieron sus frutos y ahora tendría que pasar a la fase 2, ganarme nuevamente su cariño y confianza y hacerle saber que es mi hermana contándole todo la verdad de lo que sucedió tiempo atrás… y finalmente decirle algo… muy importante sobre mi… sobre mi verdadera naturaleza…

Suspire ¿Qué harás cuando sepas quién soy?... huiras… me tendrás miedo… te negaras a creerlo… o podrás aceptarme tal y como soy… hermanita- pensé con preocupación

Continúe caminando por las oscuras calles del lugar, la luna llena resplandecía bañando el asfalto de las banquetas de unos hermosos reflejos de plata, para alguien normal resultaba bastante peligroso andar solo a estas horas de la noche en un lugar tan desolado como este, pero para mí era totalmente lo contrario, pues a quien debían de temer era a mí.

Eran aproximadamente las 3: 10 am, la hora de salida había sido apenas 10 minutos antes. De pronto una pregunta me asalto la mente ¿Por qué ella estaba estudiando en una escuela nocturna?, cuando me entere de su posible paradero la emoción me había hecho olvidar de ese singular detalle, "pero...

Mas sin embargo mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando no muy lejos percibí aquel olor a muerte… a sed… a cacería… olor a sangre

No lo pensé 2 veces y me dirigí a donde se provenía el hedor característico de aquel liquido carmesí, sentía la adrenalina aflorar dentro de mí, y una inmensa rabia por el hecho de pensar de que uno de esas asquerosas criaturas estuviera alimentándose de un inocente para saciar su sed y terminar matándolo en el acto.

En un segundo ya me encontraba en el lugar de los hechos… un oscurísimo callejón, en el cual a pesar de ello podía ver claramente lo que sucedía, uno de esos repugnantes seres alimentándose.

Gritos de ayuda y dolor salían debes en cuando de la infortunada víctima, pidiendo ayuda no percatándose de mi presencia a causa de la quejumbrosa oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar. Y por su parte el detestable ser no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada por lo ocupado que se encontraba drenándole toda la sangre, a aquella que pude identificar como una mujer de 25 o 30 años de edad aproximadamente.

De entre mi mochila con una rapidez asombrosa sustraje una pequeña vara de color plateado. Que enseguida sostuve con mi mano derecha, mientras emitía unas únicas palabras, antes de entregarme a mi deber

—Morirás vampiro de mierda—

**Narrador normal**

—Morirás vampiro de mierda— fueron las únicas palabras que sonaron en aquel lúgubre lugar.

En ese momento el ser chupasangre desenterró de manera rápida sus colmillos de du víctima, causando un alarido de dolor en esta última, para buscar la providencia de dicha voz, que se atrevió a insultarlo de esa manera.

Rápidamente se percató de la presencia de una chica de ojos color ámbar y cabellos rosáceos los cuales emitían un tenue brillo a la luz de la luna llena, y de figura un tanto voluptuosa.

Los ojos de la chica emanaban odio e ira pura, pero al vampiro esta clase de acciones no lograron acobardarlo, todo lo contrario

"Hoy sería su día de suerte" según el

—Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, una ¿hermosa chica retándome ehh? — Jejeejeej definitivamente hoy me daré un exquisito manjar- exclamo mientras observaba de arriba a abajo a la joven pelirrosa de una manera un tanto lasciva

Por su parte la ojiambar solo continuaba fulminándolo con sus orbes. Notando a causa de su vista desarrollada para la noche, que aquel vampiro aparentaba unos 40 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos negros también. En verdad ya no podía esperar mucho para hacerlo tragarse sus palabras

—Cállate bastardo! — escupió con odio la chica mientras se preparaba para realizar una de las tantas cosas a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrada en su vida

—Maldita perra quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera, ahora mismo te daré un castigo y aprenderás — hablo el vampiro con total seguridad en sí mismo

—Jajajajaajajajaj todos ustedes tan arrogantes, pensando que siempre ganaran ajajajaj siempre dicen lo mismo— dijo en tono alto la pelirrosa mientras reía de manera histérica, cosa que aunque sorprendió al vampiro por un instante, rápidamente volvió a mostrar su semblante confiado

—Te hare retractarte de tus palabras, puta— y dicho esto por parte del pelinegro, se abalanzo sobre la muchacha a una velocidad sorprendente, pero sin embargo resulto más sorprendente aun la manera en que la delgada chica logro esquivar su movimiento

—Donde te metiste perra! — grito el hombre con cólera, pues era de las pocas veces que alguien lograba ganarle en velocidad y mucho menos que lo hiciera una humana tan insignificante.

No pudo pensar mucho más ya que un dolor agudo lo invadió en su brazo derecho, volteo en dirección de la procedencia de aquel dolor solo para darse cuenta de que su brazo derecho estaba bañado en sangre

—Eres un convertido— escucho la voz de la chica que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde él estaba.

Volteo su rostro hacia la dirección de la voz, solo para darse cuenta como la pelirrosa olfateaba su sangre entre sus dedos, al principio la acción de la muchacha lo desconcertó bastante, pero pronto empezó a darse cuenta del sentido de los hechos que estaban ocurriendo. Esa chica no era humana.

— ¿Así que eres una de nosotros eh? — mascullo el pelinegro mientras apretaba los dientes para contener el dolor que sentía en su extremidad

—Nunca vuelvas a compararme con basura como ustedes, me oíste bastardo! —Grito la joven con rabia, mientras presionaba con su pulgar un pequeño botón de la varita plateada con su mano derecha.

Dicha acción provoco que en ambos extremos de la varita brotaran un par de cuchillas del mismo color plateado.

—Te matare maldito chupasangre, acabemos con esto _"Profligare"_—mascullo la joven mirando de manera asesina al vampiro para posteriormente abalanzarse sobre él.

* * *

**Narra Mashiro**

El brillo de la luna era completamente embriagante, continuaba emitiendo ese precioso resplandor plateado que tanto me gustaba. Cerré los ojos y suspire mientras continuaba bronceándome con el astro que gobernaba por las noches.

Baje mi mirada sonriendo con satisfacción al percatarme de la sangre que corría por todo mi uniforme escolar "Seguro que me regaña, después de todo es nuevo" pensé con algo de molestia, ya podía imaginarme sus gritillos de enojo por mi ensuciado uniforme, pero bueno eso era lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos. Pues nada era comparado con la reconfortante sensación que sentía al haber eliminado a uno más de "ellos".

Apretuje ligeramente mi mano derecha donde aún, podía jurar sentía el palpitar de la cosa ensangrentada que sostenía en mi mano, aquel órgano que resultaba su único punto débil, el corazón.

Me resultaba repugnante tener que sustraer el corazón de sus cuerpos después de que los exterminaba, pero era necesario para poder asegurarme de su muerte y además cobrar la jugosa recompensa que me pagaban cada vez que cumplía con mi trabajo, uno que pocos se atrevían a realizar.

Voltee mi vista hacia el cadáver inerte del vampiro, me daba cuenta de los múltiples apuñalamientos en todo su cuerpo, producto de mis acciones minutos atrás. Su rostro reflejaba ahora terror, lo más seguro al darse cuenta como su supuesta eterna vida, se le iba de las manos.

Como adoraba todo aquello, pues me resultaba gracioso que en un principio siempre resultaban arrogantes y engreídos, y al final terminaban suplicando por sus miserables vidas, poniendo esas expresiones de pánico y suplicio para intentar inútilmente que yo los dejara vivir, pero no, eso nunca pasaría.

En fin era hora de realizar el último paso de mi trabajo, para no dejar evidencia alguna de la existencia de ese vampiro. Me acerque con rapidez al cuerpo ya sin vida tirado sobre el frio asfalto, y pronuncie las palabras para que todo esto acabara de una vez:

_"Removetvita, excludit omnino esse de hoc mundo in aeternum; expellitur ex hoc creatura tenebrarum"_

Mientras decía todo aquello trace un par de líneas en el aire con mi arma aun liberada _"Profligare_ sobre el cuerpo del vampiro una que iba desde el la punta de su mano derecha hasta la punta de mano izquierda, y otra que iba desde la cabeza hasta el final de sus pies, formando al final una cruz imaginaria.

Una vez termine dichas acciones y la pronunciación de dichas palabras el cadáver de aquel ser bebedor de sangre, empezó a quemarse en medio de un resplandeciente fuego azul. Me dedique a contemplar toda la purificación final, hasta que finalmente, el rastro del cadáver había desaparecido junto con el fuego azul.

Suspire por hoy había terminado con mi deber.

"Algún día lo exterminare a todos, y cumpliré con mi 2° más anhelado sueño" me dije a mi misma mientras sonreía.

Voltee mi rostro para ahora atender a la víctima del vampiro ahora exterminado.

Pude notar que estaba inconsciente a causa de la pérdida de sangre que sufrió, "bueno creo que es mejor así" pensé.

Y en un segundo ya estaba a su lado, pues había usado tele transportación.

Me agache a la altura del cuerpo de la mujer pues esta por su desmayo termino desplomándose en el suelo y coloque una mano en su cabeza para borrar su memoria, era lo mejor después de todo así no tendría estos malos recuerdos y no se enteraría de la existencia de los vampiros.

Ahora solo me restaba llamar a una ambulancia para que vinieran a darle los primeros auxilios y para que la ayudasen en su recuperación.

Saque de mi mochila mi celular para ejecutar dicha llamada y teclee el número de llamadas anónimas para reportar el caso de alguna persona herida.

Enseguida escuche la voz de una mujer hablándome desde la línea

—Buenas noches ¿en que puedo servirle? — me hablo cortésmente desde el otro lado de mi llamado, la que pude identificar como la voz de la mujer operadora

—Este, vengo a reportar a un herido por la calle Sakura, del distrito 10— conteste de manera rápida

—A okey ¿es una emergencia?, ¿es hombre o mujer? y ¿qué es lo que presenta? —

— Si, si es una emergencia, Es una mujer como de 30 años de edad, y presenta una gran pérdida de sangre por una herida— respondí, cuidando de que mi lengua no se trabara durante la conversación

—Muchas gracias por su reporte, en seguida enviaremos una ambulancia para esa dirección— y dicho esto por parte de la operadora la llamada se había cortado desde el otro lado.

—"Bien ahora sí, hora de ir a casa"— me dije a mi misma, pensando que posiblemente cierta personita se encontraría preocupada por mi tardanza pues ahora ya eran las 3:40 am según marcaba el reloj en la pantalla de mi celular.

Sin darme cuenta volví a poner atención sobre mis ensangrentadas ropas, marcando el indicio de que yo también era mounstro, que mataba a sangre fría y sentía satisfacción por ello. Y no… no me arrepentía por mis acciones pero…

Un único pensamiento de nueva cuenta invadió mi mente, generándome un sentimiento de culpa e incertidumbre:

_"Yui… ¿qué harás cuando sepas quién soy?..."_

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._

_Nee algo corto lo se XDDD pero el proximo cap que viene sera largo lo juro ya lo tengo redactado, y bueno les dare un pequeño spoiler jejejeje_

_-En el proximo cap aparecera mi otra OC jeejejej_

_-Mashiro se dara cuenta de algo importante_

_Ahora para que no queden dudas **Profligare** es una palabra en latin (como doy lata con mi latin, pensaran XDD) singnifica "desterrador" y es el nombre de el arma de Mashiiro (supongo ke lo notaron jejeej)_

_Tambien el ritual de exterminacion total esta escrito en latin ejejejej _

_Otro dato importante es que cuando Mashiiro le dice que es "un convertido" se refiere a un humano que fue transformado en vampiro XDDD_

_Bueno ahora seguro los confundi mas respecto a quien es Mashiiro jeejejej pero tranquis que pronto lo sabran (pero eso si ,ella es la hermana de sangre de Yui que no quede duda)jeje_

_Ahora si criaturitas me despido que tengan linda noche _

_Beshossss y saludos (y no olviden dejar su review me dan muchos animos de continuar, se aceptan tomatazos y teorias locas jejejeej)_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA LOS KIEROO :-*_


	4. Empezando de nuevo

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_

_Holiws ya volvi XDD les traigo la conti y es mas extensa que las anteriores, jejeje bueno aqui conoceran a la segunda OC jejeje espero que les agrade tan bien como aceptaron a Mashiiro, por cierto la imagen de portada este fic es Mashiiro, bueno al menos como la imagine jejejejej y si x las dudas yo la dibuje lo hice con colores y a pluma, y despues lo scanee y le puse titulo, en finnn espero que les agrade la portada n_n_

_Nee en este fic se sabran algunos datos x ahi jejeje_

_AHORA RESPONDERE SUS REVIEWS_

_**Mary-chan:** Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias x tu review jejeej pues la verdad yo no senti que la pelea entre ese vampiro y Mashiiro fuera tan gore :P y bueno jejeje paciencia ya muy pronto sabras que es exactamente Mashiiro y gracias x tu sugerencia de emparejamiento _

_**OtakuDL:** jejeej pues el protagonismo lo tendran un poquito mas Yui y Mashiiro, pero tambien a la otra OC le dedicare momentos importantes en la historia jejej_

_**Little-Uva:** Naaa jejeje si te lo digo sera spoiler jejejeje aguanta unos 4 cap mas y lo sabras!_

_Bueno muchas gracias x su reviews me dan la fuerza para continuar jejej los kierooooooooo 3_

_DISCLAMER:_

_DL le pertenece a Rejec, yo solo escribo esta historia por diversion y entretener a la gente sin ningun fin de lucro, los unico que me pertenece son mis personajes OC n_n_

_Sin mas que decir criaturitas, disfrutad la lectura_

* * *

**CAP 3: "EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO"**

**Narración normal**

Una hermosa niña de figura menuda y bajita, cabellos azules y ojos violetas, portando unas sencillas gafas, observaba con desaprobación negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro, a cierta pelirrosa.

—Nee ¿pudiste haberme llamado no crees? — inquirió la jovencita con cierto tono de enojo en su voz

—Sabes si te hubiera llamado, hubiese perdido tiempo, y ese maldito chupasangre hubiera matado a su víctima —se excusó la ojiambar expresando cierta obviedad en su tono de voz

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, afff en fin después de todo estaba leyendo manga y fue apenas hace 10 minutos cuando me di cuenta de la hora y que tú no habías llegado…— la pequeña muchacha hablaba rápidamente, pero paro su explicación cuando se percató de algo más, que cabe mencionar provoco bastante enfado en la peliazul, mucho más que la vez anterior

—Shiiro-chann! Oh mira lo que hiciste has manchado todo tu uniforme ¡— grito la jovencita de gafas como si se tratase del fin del mundo

—Ya tranquila que no es para tanto— contesto relajadamente su compañera

— ¿¡Que no es para tanto!?... En fin, mira quítate el uniforme y lo voy a lavar de una puta vez, antes de que sea más difícil quitarle la jodida sangre— dijo a regañadientes la diminuta chica

—Heyy, más cuidado con tus palabras Hana, se ve muy mal en ti— aconsejo la pelirrosa mientras menaba su dedo índice de un lado a otro, a manera de desaprobación

— ¿Y por qué?! —pregunto o más bien grito la ojilila, ya esperando la obvia respuesta

—Pues, tu sabes…, con tu apariencia parece que estoy escuchando a un niña de 10 años decir semejantes groserías, y se mal, muy mal—

—No me interesa, además tengo 17, por Kamiii!—

—Pues no lo parece jaajajaja, en fin chibi-chan me iré a dar un baño, para quitarme el olor a sangre de ese vampiro— comento la joven mayor, mientras caminaba al fondo del pasillo del apartamento, para poder llegar hacia los sanitarios

—Nuff, has lo que quieras— pronuncio en voz baja la ojilila, mientras hacía unos pucheros con su boca.

**Narra Mashiiro**

Definitivamente me era muy divertido molestar a Hanairi, pensé con diversión mientras refregaba el jabón por todo mi torso.

De pronto escuche el ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse, por el otro lado de la cortina,

"Seguro es ella, viniendo a llevarse mi ropa" pensé y mis sospechas no tardaron en ser confirmadas cuando escuche su aniñada voz hablarme desde el otro lado

—Me llevare tu ropa— pronuncio aun haciéndome notar su enfado, y dicho esto, la puerta volvió a producir el mismo sonido de antes indicándome que se había retirado.

"Oh Hana eres tan predecible" me dije a mi misma y no era para menos pues ya presentía que terminaría enfadada conmigo, por mi retraso y sobre todo por la ropa. Y más aún después de haberla molestado con su apariencia.

Aun así Hana es la persona más importante para mí después de mi hermanita, la conocí cuando yo tenía 12 años y fue la persona que me volvió a hacer creer en los lazos humanos y la amistad, en que uno a pesar de las dificultades podía ser feliz.

Con miles de vivencias felices a su lado y tan tristes como la muerte de Misao oba-san hace 2 años, juntas pudimos lograr superarlas y salir adelante, juntas siempre juntas, porque Hana para mí: era mi mejor amiga y prácticamente mi segunda hermana.

Sonreí con satisfacción ante todos aquellos pensamientos

Salí del baño ya completamente aseada y rápidamente me coloque unas holgadas y ligeras prendas sobre mi ropa interior, que consistían en una blusa de color beige y unos shorts cortos de color rojo, realmente adoraba la comodidad en la ropa, más que el hecho de que estuviesen a la moda y bueno en mi apartamento no tenía restricción alguna en mi manera de vestir.

* * *

**Narración normal**

Un par de chicas se encontraban sentadas en silencio sobre una mesa, terminando con sus alimentos, hasta que una de ellas decidió romper con el silencio al hablar

—¿Entonces Shiiro-chan la has encontrado? — pregunto la pequeña chica de cabellos azules

—Así es y todo es gracias a ti Hana, te debo ya varias— contesto la pelirrosa sonriéndole ampliamente a la menor

—Ya veo… y ahorammm… ¿qué harás?— inquirió de nueva cuenta la peliazul mientras mascaba una pierna de pollo frito en su boca

—Pues empezar de nuevo, volverme a ganar su cariño y confianza, contarle que soy su hermana y finalmente… hablarle de mi verdadera naturaleza— expreso la chica de manera firme, pero al final con un ligero tono de temor en su voz y semblante

—Shiiro-chan en ese caso no me queda más que desearte muy buena suerte— hablo de manera efusiva la ojilila alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha a manera de aprobación mientras una exagerada sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

—jajajaj muchas gracias Hana, bueno voy a dormir hasta las 11 am y ¿tú no dormirás? —pregunto la muchacha de cabello rosáceo

—Nope no tengo sueño jajaaj me pondré a leer más manga— contesto la chica tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala y sujetando entre sus pequeñas manos una revista "Hana to Yume" decía la portada

—Típico de ti Hana, en fin en ese caso te encargo que despiertes a las 11 am— ordeno de manera calmada la ojiambar emitiendo un sonoro bostezo al final de su dialogo, dirigiéndose caminando hacia su habitación

—Si tú descuida, que yo me acuerdo— dijo la chica acodándose las gafas para iniciar su preciada lectura.

* * *

**Narra Hanairi**

Las manecillas del reloj me marcaban las 10: 45 am, mire con orgullo lo que había preparado minutos atrás, unos deliciosos rollos tempuras, acompañados con arroz frito y jugo de naranja.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia definitivamente cocinar era lo mío.

Pero esperen un minuto… había algo que tenía que hacer no? Pero rayos no recordaba el que?

Mmm ya recordé despertar a Shiiro-chan, jejeejej que tonta fui por haberlo olvidado, en fin en 10 minutos iría a su habitación a levantarla.

"Ahh Shiiro-chan siempre esforzándose en todo hasta lograrlo" pensé, pues después de casi 3 años de búsqueda pudimos dar con el paradero de su hermana menor, y créanme que no fue tarea sencilla encontrarla

Todo empezó a 3 meses después de la muerte de Misao oba-chan, mejor dicho mi tia quien me había cuidado desde los 10 años de edad, en el momento en que se enteró de la muerte de mi madre, recuerdo que aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de mi madre fueron realmente dolorosos, pero por fortuna logre supéralos gracias al apoyo de Misao oba-chan y Shiiro-chan.

Ahh pero en que estaba…, aaa sí en el inicio de la búsqueda de Yui, que como había dicho no fue nada sencillo encontrarla. Primero tome la decisión de empezar a buscarla por todos los orfanatos de la ciudad y nada, después decidimos buscarla en los hospicios de las iglesias, y ahí fue cuando obtuvimos resultado, pues al parecer hace 14 años una niña de 3 años llamada Yui había estado viviendo en la iglesia durante un tiempo, hasta que uno de los Padres termino adoptándola como su hija, en ese momento recuerdo la emoción reflejada en los ojos de Shiiro-chan pero rápidamente se desilusiono al enterarse que el Padre se había ido de viaje muy lejos del lugar, sin siquiera saber si se había llevado consigo a Yui.

Recuerdo que intentamos conseguir información personal del padre adoptivo de Yui en los archivos de la iglesia y aunque al principio tratamos de hacerlo preguntando por el padre a los encargados de la capilla, estos nos lo negaron asegurando que eran cosas personales y que no podían ser divulgadas .En fin no nos quedó otro remedio que escabullirnos por la noche en la iglesia y robar su expediente personal

Ahí fue donde descubrimos su nueva dirección y su teléfono. Primero decidimos probar llamando a casa de aquel padre y por fortuna nos contestó un hombre, el cual resulto ser la persona que estábamos buscando, lo interrogamos y finalmente Shiiro-chan desesperada por el hecho de que este se negara a darle respuestas, termino diciendo su nombre y el que era la hermana mayor de Yui, y al parecer el Padre al escuchar el nombre de "Mashiiro Kuroshiki" provoco que terminase dándonos las respuestas que tanto buscábamos: El paradero de Yui

Lo único que nos dijo fue que ya no vivía con él, que ahora se encontraba al cuidado de unos tales Sakamaki, pero que no recordaba la dirección exacta del lugar.

Y así fue cuando nuevamente empecé a buscar a la familia Sakamaki, que resultaron ser una familia de hermanos adinerados hijos de un importante líder político, que vivían en una lujosa mansión y estudiaban en una escuela nocturna ubicada al norte de la ciudad.

Al principio Shiiro-chan considero el ir personalmente a esa mansión e informar que ella era la hermana mayor de Yui, pero yo termine aconsejándole que esa no era la mejor opción, aparte de que sería muy precipitado darle esa noticia a su hermana, lo más probable es que no le creyeran y terminaran tachándola de loca y en el peor de los casos encarcelarla por difamación o invasión a la privacidad o algo así. Ciertamente de ese tipo de ricachones podía esperase ese tipo de cosas.

Finalmente tomamos la decisión de que lo mejor era que Shiiro-chan se inscribiera a dicha escuela donde estudiaban los Sakamakis, en el turno nocturno y así poder llegar a donde Yui.

Y como verán actualmente todos nuestros esfuerzos dieron frutos, y Shiiro-chan no podía estar más feliz de al fin poderse encontrar de nueva cuenta con su hermanita.

Porque si Shiiro-chan era feliz yo también lo era y mucho, no por nada era la persona más importante para mí, en estos momentos, conociendo cada detalle de su personalidad y de sus gustos, de sus sueños, de sus sufrimientos y de sus alegrías, siempre compartiendo muchas cosas juntas, siempre juntas

A pesar de que a veces gustaba de joderme con mi odiosa apariencia jejejeje

Ella siempre será alguien muy especial en vida

Divagando entre mis pensamientos recordé el hecho de que tenía que despertarla para que fuese a su trabajo, y si no lo hacía me iría mal muy mal,

Salí corriendo hacia su habitación y enseguida abrí la puerta de golpe

—Shiiro-chan despierta! Ya es hora, ya es hora! — grite al encontrarme adentro, mientras que… con poca delicadeza empecé a zarandearla de un lado a otro

—ahh… Hana… tu qué haces… aquí— me pregunto todavía bastante adormilada, mientras parpadeaba varias veces lo más seguro para aclarar su somnolienta visión

—Como, que que ¡! Vine a despertarte! — le grite de nueva cuenta

—Vale, vale pero no grites, es muy molesto— me contesto empezando a levantarse con lentitud de la cama.

—Si si lo que sea, pero ya son las 11 am, y el desayuno ya está listo— le informe mientras volvía a sonreír orgullosa al recordar lo bien que me había quedado la comida

Shiiro-chan solo asintió como respuesta y tallo sus ojos en un intento por despabilarse mejor, tomando dirección desde el pasillo hacia el baño

—Ahh Shiiro-chan— suspire dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para servir el delicioso tempura que había preparado como desayuno

* * *

**Narra Mashiiro**

Hacía ya media hora que había salido del apartamento, Hana había preparado mi cena antes de venirme al instituto y hoy por suerte me fue estupendo en el trabajo conseguí muchas propinas y de paso el sueldo que nos otorgaban semana a semana.

Y si, el otro trabajo con el que contaba, era bastante ridículo, lo odiaba, mas sin embargo era lo único que me quedaba para sobrevivir,

Suspire con cansancio y empecé a masajear mis cachetes en un intento por disipar el dolor que me provocaba en las quijadas el estar tanto tiempo sonriendo forzadamente como si de una idiota me tratase

"Bienvenido amo" Ohh joder ahora esa frase se repetía en mí una y otra vez, maldición después de todo era prácticamente lo único que había dicho en estas últimas 7 horas!

Definitivamente odiaba ese estúpido trabajo.

Afortunadamente me dio el tiempo suficiente para dirigirme a "ellos" y entregar el corazón del vampiro que extermine, ganándome la suma 110000 yenes como recompensa por mi labor preferida.

Mire mi reloj marcando las 7:30 pm en la pantalla de mi celular

Bueno no tenia de que preocuparme llegaría a tiempo al instituto aproximadamente a las 7:50 pm, y las clases empezaban a las 8 en punto.

Sonreí, hoy sería el día en el cual empezaría de nuevo, ya tenía todo planeado primero la saludaría y luego entablaría platica con ella para poder ganarme su confianza y cariño, sonaba fácil, pero para mí no lo era.

Después de todo el estar 14 años de mi vida alejada de ella, me ponían como una completa desconocida ante su presencia, e igualmente para mí pues yo no sabía qué tipo de personalidad, gustos y vivencias hubiese adquirido todo este tiempo.

Solo esperaba que continuase siendo aquella Yui sonriente y amable que solía llamarme Onee-chan con esa dulzura que solo ella podía.

Si, definitivamente seria como empezar de nuevo, desde cero

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando una enorme limusina con vidrios polarizados en color negro, paso a un lado mío y uno de las personas que estaban adentro, bajo un poco uno de los vidrios, y expuso parte de su cabeza solo para quedarse observándome de una manera no muy agradable y luego sacar la lengua relamiéndose los labios.

Pude constatar que se trataba de un chico aproximadamente de mi edad un poco menor si acaso, ojos verdes y cabello castaño-rojizo portando un "ridículo" sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Yo únicamente respondí con la señal "jodete" haciendo relucir mi dedo de en medio, y posteriormente ignorar dicha acción por parte de ese pendejo.

—Bastardo— murmure, pues siendo sincera ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones por parte de los hombres cuando iba caminando por las calles. Y aunque era insoportablemente molesto, siempre pensaba que lo mejor no era tomarlo con mucha importancia, y ya si se atrevían a intentar algo "mas"… que solo insinuaciones, pues simplemente terminarían ganándose una dolorosa golpiza de mi parte.

Ya más tranquila por mi reflexión, decidí continuar con el poco recorrido que me quedaba para llegar al instituto.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y siendo sincera poca atención le haba puesto a las clases, eran las 11 pm y aproximadamente estábamos a mitad de la jornada escolar, y como ayer en mi primer día de clases tome asiento al lado de Yui, que por suerte cuando llegue estaba desocupado.

Pero…ahora en estos momentos mis pensamientos estaban muy ocupados en algo más,que las lecciones que nos otorgaban los profesores

"Como volver a acercarme a Yui" era lo único que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, pensaba miles de formas, pero aun consideraba que serían muy precipitadas o que quizás terminaría incomodándola por mis intentos de acercamiento.

"Joder esto es tan difícil, ojala hubiera alguna situación que me hiciera acercarme a ella" pensé y como si lo último que me dije a mi misma, fuera alguna especie de conjuro, premonición, o palabras mágicas para hacer realidad un hechizo, escuche una dulce y tímida voz hablarme

—Etto… Kuroshiki-san tenemos que hacer equipo para la actividad— su voz me transmitía amabilidad y calidez, pero al mismo tiempo pude identificar un deje de melancolía y tristeza, pero… en verdad me estaba hablando a mí, o estaba alucinando? No lo sabía, además que actividad? Bueno después de todo no había puesto absolutamente nada de atención a las clases, así que sin más remedio lo único que pude decir fue…

—Eh? — Okey ese monosílabo por respuesta de mi parte, me hizo sonar como una persona muy estúpida o al menos eso pensé

—Ahh, emm la profesora nos acaba de poner la actividad de resolver las siguientes ecuaciones de tercer grado en parejas con el compañero que se encontrase a nuestro lado— me explico amablemente,

—Ohh bueno jejeejej en ese caso juntemos más nuestras sillas—sugerí animosamente, mientras que internamente maldecía el hecho de no haberle pedido clases a Hana sobre esas llamadas ecuaciones, que para mí no tan jodida suerte no entendía ni una mierda, de cómo se resolvían.

Suspire con pesar... quedaría aún más como una tonta enfrente de ella, lo bueno es que ella no se percató de mi sonoro suspiro, pues se encontraba muy ocupada revolviendo los libros de su mochila para encontrar su libro de matemáticas, hasta que finalmente lo encontró y se acomodó en la silla, para nuevamente dirigirme la palabra.

—Mmm bueno Kuroshiki-san antes, que nada quiero presentarme… mi nombre es Komori Yui— se presentó de una manera que yo considere extremadamente educada pero adorable, e igualmente sentí muchísima felicidad al percatarme que aún conservaba su nombre, ahora si… toda duda que tenía respecto a que si realmente se trataba de ella había desaparecido

Era ella, era Yui… era mi adorada hermanita menor

—Ahh bueno supongo que ya me conoces jejeje Kuroshiki Mashiiro encantada de conocerte Yui, pero llámame solo Mashiiro o Shiiro como gustes— le respondí, al final agregándole una sonrisa de mi parte

Fue ahí cuando empezamos a platicar, más que nada sobre la odiosa actividad de las ecuaciones que para mí fortuna, poco a poco lograba comprender.

Le conté un poco sobre cómo me había transferido a la escuela, desde luego con mentiras piadosas agregadas, pues no era tan estúpida como para decirle que había venido por ella porque era mi hermana menor y la había perdido hace 14 años, nooo desde luego que no, pues lo más posible es que me tirara a loca y echara por la borda este pequeño acercamiento que estaba teniendo nuevamente, esta nueva oportunidad, por así decirlo.

Ya llegaría el momento de hacerle saber toda la verdad, pero… por ahora solo me conformaba con esto… con saber que estuviera sana y salva o al menos eso creía.

Ella se dispuso a resolver uno de los problemas, aun nos faltaban 5 más, y solo llevábamos 4 contestados, desde luego todo gracias a Yui, pues yo apenas lograba comprender la jodida algebra

Fue en ese momento en el que Yui, apoyo uno de sus codos en la paleta de la silla, recargando su mejilla derecha en su mano, completamente absorta pensando en las posibles maneras de resolver la ecuación.

Fue en ese momento en el cual percibí un pequeño detalle en su pálido cuello, muy mínimo, imperceptible a la vista de un ser humano, pero dándome la alerta de que ella estaba en peligro, de que no estaba bien, realmente no estaba bien.

"Marcas de colmillos"

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Cha channn que reaccion creen qe tenga Mashiiro al enterarse de esto!?_

_ejejje las deje en suspenso yo lo se jejeje bueno y que tal con mi personaje OC? nee si ya lo notaron Hanairi Kuroshiki (ese seria su nombre completo) es una loli, kyaaa no se xke pero yo amo las lolis (seguro pensaran WTF ke pedofila) pero es que las lolis me dan tanta ternura kyaaa, y se me hizo muy original incluir un personaje asi en esta historia, pues hasta ahora en los fics de DL ke he leido nunca habia aparecido loli, y no quize desaprovechar esta oportunidad en mi historia jeejjejeje _

_Y bueno como ya vieron Hana nos explico la labor de detective que realizaron ella y Mashiiro para encontrar a Yui jejeej_

_Si tenian duda de que es "Hana to yume" es una revista japonesa de mangas shojo que se publica semanalmente, jejeje mi loli es otaku XDD n_n jejeje  
_

_si les quedaron algunas preguntas en su mente animense y escribanmelas en un review yo con gusto las contesto _

_y bueno criaturitas me despido beshosss, dejen sus reviews no sean malos xfiss! animenme a continuar que el proximo cap sera interesante jejeejej_

_Hasta luego. los amaaa_

_Chibi-Konan XD_


	5. Marcas de Colmillos PARTE 1 La ira

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Como andan criaturias? XD bueno ya volvi trayendoles la continuacion de mi historia ojala y sea de su agrado, esta cap creo que sera algo psicologico y angust XDD ademas de que lo dividi en 2 partes jejejej (una disculpa si es cortito)_

_muchas gracias x su reviews hacen que me dan ganas de segur con mi historia ejejej_

_AHORA RESPONDERE ALGUNOS:_

_OtakuDL: Hola gracias x tu sugerencia jeejeje pues te dire algo, la verdad a mi me gustan mucho las parejas tipo "Polos opuestos se atraen" jejeje es decir que las personalidades de ambos contrasten entre si, eso lo hace tan lindo 3 jeejejej bueno disfruta este cap, aun falta muchoo para el amorsh en mi historia, y que bueno que te haya agradado Hana ejejeje_

_Mary-chan:Jujjjujuj la verdad tu siempre tienes buenas teorias sobre el futuro de la historia XDDD eheheh bueno ya descubriras que va a pasar, gracias x tu review _

_DISCLAMER: DL no me pertenece su dueño es Rejec escribo esta historia como pasatiempo y para entrener a las personas sin ningun fin de lucro_

_ejejej bueno sin mas que agregar les dejo la contii_

* * *

**CAP 4.-MARCAS DE COLMILLOS parte 1 "La Ira"**

**Narracion normal**

-No puede ser no puede ser! - Nuevamente aquella chica de cabellos rosas y ojos ambarinos gritaba denotando frustración e ira en su voz.

-Tranquilízate, Shiiro-chan lo que le paso no es tu culpa- decía una jovencita de estatura pequeña y complexión menuda, que a leguas se podía notar la gran preocupación por su amiga que residía en sus orbes violetas.

-Claro que es mi culpa si yo hubiese estado este tiempo con ella… no le hubiera pasado eso- contesto la ojiambar mientras tiraba algunos de sus cabellos para aliviar su ansiedad, realmente se sentía culpable. Después de todo había descubierto que su pequeña hermana había sido víctima de una de "esas" criaturas

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Una hermosa rubia de ojos rosas recargaba uno de sus codos en la paleta de la silla, recargando su mejilla derecha en su mano, completamente pensativa, tratando de deducir la solución para tan difícil ecuación_

_Tan absorta estaba en su mente, que no se dio cuenta como cierta pelirrosa la escudriñaba con la mirada, de pronto los orbes ambarinos de la muchacha se posaron en el pálido cuello de la rubia, notando algo que un simple humano no podía, pero ella sí. Un pequeño detalle que hizo que las emociones de paz y tranquilidad que poseía la pelirrosa en esos momentos se desplomaran y dieran un giro de 360 grados, algo que le indicaba que su pequeña hermana estaba en peligro, de que no estaba bien_

_"__Marcas de colmillos"_

_-__¿¡Quién te hizo eso?! __-__Pregunto más bien grito con toda la ira y sorpresa que afloraba en su interior haciendo resonar las paredes del salón provocando que todas las miradas de los alumnos se posaran en la chica pelirrosa._

_-__Eh? __-__por su parte Yui no podía estar más confundida, al ser tomada desprevenida por la repentina pregunta y grito de su compañera, mas sin embargo muy en el fondo tenía la ligera sospecha de saber a qué se refería con ello, no por nada había notado, como la furiosa vista de la ojiambar se dirigía hacia su cuello _

_-__¿Quién te hizo eso? Yui__-__hablo de nueva cuenta exigiendo respuesta por parte de la rubia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo o más bien olvidando por completo la presencia de las personas que las rodeaban_

_-__No sé de qué me estás hablando Kuroshiki-san__-__respondió completamente nerviosa la menuda muchacha de cabellos dorados, evadiendo por completo la mirada de los orbes ambarinos recargados de ira de su compañera_

_-__Yui, maldición!Quien fue el maldito bastardo que se atrevió a morderte!__-__Grito histérica y presa completamente de la rabia, haciendo que su primer grito quedara como un simple susurro a comparación de este. _

_Silencio, eso era todo lo que se podía percibir en la clase 3 de 2° año_

_Todos estaban en sorprendidos por las repentinas acciones de parte de la nueva alumna, pero Yui…, Yui simplemente estaba en shock, como es que ella se había dado cuenta de sus mordidas cómo? Y ahora que… que le diría, porque a pesar de ser una completa desconocida para ella, había algo que le decía que confiara en esa pelirrosa, muy a pesar de sus recientes actos, algo le parecía… tan familiar, pero no sabía que._

_Por su parte la joven de cabellos fiushas, paro en seco al darse cuenta de que, lo que había gritado lo había hecho enfrente de todos, había provocado que varios sospecharan de algo que no debían, todo por culpa de su estúpida impulsividad. _

_No pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo del salón, dejando atrás a la rubia tremendamente preocupada por lo sucedido, un maestro sorprendido, varios alumnos murmurando todo tipo de cosas y 2 pares de ojos, unos esmeralda y otros color violeta, bastante desconcertados, cabreados y aunque no lo admitieran tremendamente nerviosos, por lo dicho anteriormente por la chica nueva, que ahora lo único que había provocado es que ellos la tuvieran en la mira, pues estuvo a punto de exponer su verdadera y secreta naturaleza en boca de todos._

_Esa joven de cabellos rosas ahora se había convertido en una amenaza para ellos. Y ellos en un peligro para ella_

**_FIN THE FLASH BACK_**

-Ya mira, por lo menos ella está viva alégrate por eso, ten en cuenta que pudo haberle pasado algo mucho peor- hablo la delgada muchachita sacando de sus pensamientos a la mayor de las presentes, pues esta se había dedicado a hacer un recuento de los hechos acontecidos minutos atrás.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, esos bastardos generalmente acaban con la vida de sus víctimas al alimentarse por primera vez de ellas - contesto finalmente la voluptuosa chica, mientras sentía como poco a poco iba tranquilizándose, después de todo su amiga peliazul tenía razón, Yui podía estar muerta en estos momentos, pero no fue asi.

Y ahora se preguntaba como Yui podía seguir con vida después de semejante ataque.

-Pero Hana como pudo haber pasado esto? - Inquirió la pelirrosa un poco calmada, mas sin embargo pareció más bien una pregunta para ella misma

-"Novias de sacrificio", ahora estoy segura- respondió la bajita chica sin preámbulos acomodándose los lentes

-¿Novias de sacrificio? -

-Ahh, bueno ojala y no te enojes conmigo, pero no había querido decirte esto Shiiro-chan, no quería preocuparte- dijo la peliazul un tanto apenada

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es eso de novias de sacrificio? -

-Ettoo… veras… Misao oba-san ya me había explicado esto con anterioridad, la razón por la cual Misao oba-san odiaba tanto a la iglesia, era porque algunas veces la iglesia ofrecía sus chicas huérfanas como sacrificio a los vampiros de sangre pura más importantes…-

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? Ve al grano Hana- dijo con impaciencia la pelirrosa

-Bueno Shiiro-chan el punto es que cuando me entere que Yui había sido enviada a una mansión tuve esa ligera sospecha, pero decidí pasarla por alto, mas sin embargo en mi investigación descubrí que los tales Sakamaki alojaban chicas en su mansión constantemente, ese dato verdaderamente me resulto alarmante, ya era mucha coincidencia, pero igual decidí no decirte, sabía que si lo hacía, terminarías, actuando por impulsividad y yo no quería eso…- la pequeña chica hablo de manera rápida y nerviosa, cabizbaja ocultando un gran sonrojo por la pena que sentía al haberle ocultado algo tan importante a su amiga, pero decidió proseguir con su confesión

-Y ahora que me has dicho que Yui tenía marcas de mordeduras de colmillos en su cuello mis sospechas ya son concisas…Shiiro-chan estoy segura que tu hermana fue enviada como "novia de sacrificio" a esos tales Sakamaki, para… servirles como alimento- declaro finalmente la niña de lentes, sin imaginarse la tormenta de emociones negativas que estaba desatando en su compañera.

Ahora sí que la ojiambar no cabía de la impresión e ira en su rostro, realmente el enojo que sentía por la ocultación de Hana pasó a segundo término. Ahora el solo imaginarse que su hermanita menor, la cual juro que protegería, estuviese sirviendo para saciar la sed de esas malditas criaturas que tanto aborrecía, que estuviese siendo víctima de abusos y maltratos, le hacía hervir la sangre hasta límites insospechables.

-Los matare y los torturare de la peor manera posible! - Grito la pelirrosa mientras apretaba sus puños con una mirada cargada de rabia, apretando los dientes de tal manera que estos parecían querer romperse en cualquier momento

En ese momento Hana tuvo miedo al ver a su mejor amiga, casi hermana comportándose de esa manera.

Porque esa Mashiiro, no era la Shiiro-chan que la peliazul tanto quería

_Simplemente no era ella_

* * *

_**NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA:**  
_

_Naa bueno criaturitas hasta aqui la dejo, algo corto lo se, pero pronto les traere la 2 parte del cap ejejejej_

_Si tienen dudas no tengan pena y haganmelas saber atraves de sus reviews ejejejej ademas de que cuando me dejan un review me dan animos de seguir con el fic jeejej_

_Los kiero :-* :-*_

_HASTA LAS PROXIMA_

_Atte. Chibi-Konan XD_


	6. Marcas de Colmillos PARTE 2

_Holissss ya llegue y con una conti, recien sacada de mi humeante cerebro XDDDD hahaahah_

_como siempre y de antemano agradesco sus reviews XDD me dan animos para continuar, ademas les traigo un cap bastante extenso diria yo ;) ;), por otra parte tuve que editar varias veces el cap, para que quedara mejor, ademas de que les traigo aparicion Sakamaki chicas 3 3 (ejjeje me lo pidieron en sus reviews y bueno aunque en el borrador de este cap no tenia contemplada la aparicion de esos sexys hermanos vampiros, al final pienso que efectivamente seria interesante ver la reaccion de las Sakamakis como sugirio** Yoami-chan**, ante la "metida de pata" de Mashiiro XDDD)_

_ejjeje muchas gracias a **yoami-chan , mary-chan **(ejejej siempre me dejas un review t lo agradesco muxisismo ;)** OtakuDL **(bueno ya conteste a tu review por inbox y me alegra muchisismo que te hayan gustado el diseño de mis OCs ejejej)** y a skarllet northman** (gracias y bienvenida a mi fic n_n)_

_Bueno ojala y sea de su agrado las kiero muxossss_

_Nos leemos mas abajo_

_DISCLAMER: DL no me pertenece su dueño es Rejec escribo esta historia como pasatiempo y para entrener a las personas sin ningun fin de lucro_

_ejejej bueno sin mas que agregar les dejo la contii_

_Sin mas que agregar disfrutad la lectura..._

* * *

**CAP 4.- MARCAS DE COLMILLOS parte 2 "Plan para salvarla"**

-¡Los matare y los torturare de la peor manera posible!- grito la pelirrosa mientras apretaba sus puños con una mirada cargada de rabia, apretando los dientes de tal manera que estos parecía querer romperse en cualquier momento

En ese momento Hana tuvo miedo al ver a su mejor amiga, casi hermana comportándose de esa manera.

Porque esa Mashiiro, no era la Shiiro-chan que tanto quería

Simplemente no era ella

**Narra Hana**

Me daba miedo, realmente ver a Shiiro-chan con esa actitud me daba mucho pavor, ahora si me arrepentía infinitamente por haberle dicho mi deducción.

No me di cuenta cuando la puerta de la salida, fue azotada y de pronto Shiiro-chan ya no estaba ahí.

"Oh no… seguro ira tras los Sakamakis" pensé con demasiada preocupación

Confiaba en que al final ella pensaría mejor las cosas y reaccionaria de su ira, como siempre lo hacía, pero aun así temía que fuera a hacer una locura por su impulsividad. Después de todo hablábamos de que la hermana que Shiiro-chan tanto adoraba, estaba siendo comida para vampiros, las criaturas que ella más odiaba.

No pude pensar por mucho tiempo más, y pues... yo también salí corriendo de ahí dando un fuerte portazo por la acción anterior

* * *

Corría sin parar por las desoladas y oscuras calles, eran aproximadamente las 11 pm, y el cielo estaba extremadamente oscuro por los nubarrones que tapaban toda la vista a las estrellas y la luna

Aumente la velocidad de mis pies, hasta que a lo lejos a unos 60 mt de donde yo me encontraba, recargada sobre un poste, pude notar la curvilínea silueta de una chica acompañado con un peculiar y llamativo cabello fiusha.

"Shiiro-chan" susurre, corriendo hacia donde estaba

Ya una vez me hube encontrado detrás de su espalda, pude escuchar su quebrada voz a causa del frustración y… ¿llanto? No lo sabía, raras veces veía a Shiiro-chan llorar en mi vida, quizás 2 a lo mucho, pero verla en ese estado de desesperación, era algo que no soportaba

-…Soy tan tonta… queriendo ir a masacrar a unos bastardos, y ni siquiera recuerdo la dirección del lugar… heehehe- murmuro con la cabeza apoyada sobre el poste, y riendo de una manera sarcástica y con amargura. Porque al final estaba segura que Shiiro-chan solo dijo aquello para excusarse a sí misma, al final lo más probable es que termino cayendo en cuenta de que si iba a ese lugar, solo la matarían y condenaría a su infortunada hermana a un futuro lleno tortura y violencia, eran 6 contra 1 y eran sangre pura, estaba claro que Shiiro-chan se había dado cuenta de eso.

Yo la conocía ya desde hace bastante tiempo, y si había algo que la caracterizaba, es que siempre usaba su razonamiento ante las situaciones que enfrentaba, y cuando actuaba por impulsividad siempre caía en cuenta rápidamente de sus errores. Y por suerte estos momentos no fueron la excepción a ese rasgo de su carácter.

-Shiiro-chan- dije e inconscientemente la abrace por detrás de su espalda, su cabello me picaba en los ojos a causa de que ella era algo alta y yo puss.. Solo soy prácticamente un gnomo, pero eso no importaba lo único que yo quería era poder tranquilizarla y no verla de esta manera, cuando de pronto un plan perfecto se me vino a la mente.

-Shiiro-chan tengo un plan, para salvar a tu hermana - dije con alegría, separándome de su espalda y volteándola para que me viese.

Ella al principio se resistió a mi fuerza, para que se diera la vuelta

Pero luego su actitud cambio poco después de que yo le dijera la solución al problema

-Por favor, Shiiro-chan escúchame, el plan perfecto para rescatar a tu hermana de esos vampiros sin necesidad de enfrentarlos… es… simplemente raptarla- esas fueron las palabras que dije, esa era la base de mi plan, que según yo era perfecto para esa situación

-¿Qué dijiste?- me contesto, mientras poco a poco se volteaba, estirando sus manos que habían permanecido adoloridas a causa de la fuerza con la cual las había compactado en forma puños, pude notar un brillo de esperanza en esos lindos ojos de color ambarino que tenía, ahora todo rastro de su anterior llanto había desaparecido, esa, esa era la Mashiiro que yo conocía, la que nunca se daba por vencida, la que siempre tenía fe en las cosas que asi, la Mashiiro fuerte.

-La única solución es raptarla- volví a contestar con simpleza

Pasaron unos minutos, bueno quizás segundos, pero el silencio que era algo que odiaba bastante por desesperarme y sentir esa sensación de mayor lentitud en el tiempo, era muy espeso en ese momento.

-Acepto el plan, ahora dime ¿como tengo que hacerlo?- su voz me había descolocado por un momento, a causa de que me empezaba a acostumbrar al jodido silencio y al hecho de que había aceptado mi propuesta sin siquiera preguntarme más detalles, pero luego comprendí el tono de gran determinación y voluntad que había en ese frase.

No pude evitar sonreír, para después explicarle detalladamente el plan de rescate que se me había ocurrido instantes antes

* * *

**Narracion Normal**

-Tú, chichinashi ¡¿de seguro le dijiste algo a esa chica verdad?!—preguntaba o más bien gritaba un apuesto chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, mientras con enojo, apretaba con su mano derecha el sweter rosa que portaba la única chica presente en la mansión

-Ayato-kun, te lo juro yo no he dicho nada… por favor suéltame, me estas lastimando—suplico con voz la lastimera la joven Komori, mientras inútilmente intentaba zafarse del agarre del ojiverde

-Hmp, sea o no cierto lo que dice Yui, el hecho es que esa chica lo más posible es que sepa de quienes somos en realidad—espeto con frialdad un pelinegro de ojos magenta, mientras acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz

\- ¡Maldita chichinashi! ¡Pero recuerda que yo me entere que has hablado sobre nosotros, juro que vas a pagar con tu vida! –amenazo de forma imponente el pelirrojo, mientras soltaba de forma brusca a una asustadísima rubia

\- ¡Tsk… que molesto!, ¿porque mejor no matamos a esa mujer?- sugirió cerrando los ojos uno de los presentes, su aspecto se asemejaba mucho a una persona con albinismo.

-Estoy pensando en esa opción Subaru, pero por lo pronto pienso que lo mejor es tenerla atentamente vigilada, después de todo solo menciono las marcas de mordidas de Yui, nada más allá relacionado con los vampiros. Ayato, Kanato por ahora solo quiero saber algo mas ¿Cuál era el nombre de la chica?— pregunto de forma firme el pelinegro con aspecto de mayordomo, mirando atentamente al par de trillizos, quienes fueron los únicos presentes en el lugar de los hechos, a parte de Yui.

-Ahhh… no lo recuerdo… nunca pongo atención a los nombres… pero te puedo decir que tiene un par de enormes pechos y cabello rosa, creo—describió el joven de ojos jade, tratando de memorizar algo más, mientras con sus manos hacia ademanes para señalar el tamaño de los pechos de aquella nueva estudiante, que ahora representaba una amenaza para ellos pues lo más seguro es que supiera su verdadera naturaleza vampírica

-Ohh, nfu, nfu chicos, que creen… justo hoy, cuando íbamos al instituto en la limusina, vi una chica muy sexy con la misma apariencia que describe Ayato-kun, y bueno… sin poder evitado la salude nfu, nfu, pero... ella solo me dedico un gesto muy grosero—hablo recordando su fallido intento de coqueteo con la susodicha pelirrosa, agregando un fingido tono de decepción al final de su corta anécdota

-Reiji… lamentablemente Teddy y yo tampoco recordamos el nombre de esa mujer…- contesto finalmente un joven con apariencia aniñada, a la anterior pregunta de su hermano mayor… mirando con profunda tristeza y decepción a el oso que cargaba entre sus manos

-Hmmm, ¿no creen que Yui debe saber el nombre de esa chica?- opino por primera vez, cierto rubio de ojos color zafiro, quitándose uno de sus audífonos, mirando con desinterés la escena de sus hermanos preocupados por la supuesta humana que estuvo a punto de divulgar su existencia.

-Ah eso iba holgazán… en fin…Yui, en vista de que tú has sido la única que ha mantenido conversación con esa chica… ¿nos podrías decir su nombre?, porque de seguro debes saberlo… ¿o me equivoco?—pregunto el chico de orbes magenta, expresando falsa amabilidad, pues en el fondo Komori sabía que eso simplemente se trataba de una orden disfrazada de petición, que no podía desobedecer por nada en el mundo

Sin embargo la pobre rubia estaba que sudaba frio, de la tensión y nerviosismo que se palpaba en el ambiente. Aún continuaba un tanto impactada por aquella misteriosa chica que se percató de sus mordeduras, pues sabía perfectamente que eso ponía en riesgo la verdadera identidad de los hermanos Sakamaki, también era plenamente consciente de que "ellos" no dudarían en matar a esa chica si algo mas se llegaba a revelar, inclusive que ella misma estaba en riesgo de morir, a causa de las fuertes sospechas que tenían sobre ella como posible traidora.

El panorama de ahora en adelante no era para nada alentador, Komori Yui no deseaba que alguien más callera presa de esos sádicos, no queria que alguien más resultara lastimado o inclusive eliminado por parte de esos desquiciados hermanos.

Pero por otra parte, ella no había provocado nada... ¿cierto?... No había dicho ni una sola palabra... ¿verdad?

Entonces porque desde que vio a esa joven pelirrosa de ojos ambarinos, no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación tan familiar y de confianza con ella, ¿como... si la conociese de algún lado?... No lo sabía, la menuda rubia no tenía la menor idea de por qué esa chica le provocaba tan cálidas sensaciones en su interior y todo se tornaba aún más confuso después de los sucedido tan solo pocas horas tras. Todo la terminaba desconcertando de sobre manera sin poder evitarlo.

¿Quién era Kuroshiki Mashiiro en realidad?... No lo sabía, esa chica era extraña de eso si estaba segura

La joven Komori abrió la boca para dar su respuesta ante la "amable pregunta" de Sakamaki Reiji, no estaba completamente convencida de que si lo que iba a decir era lo correcto.

Pero algo en ella le decía que debía proteger a esa muchacha pelirrosa, de las garras de los hermanos vampiros, inclusive si eso significaba traicionarlos de verdad y poner su propia vida en peligro a cambio de la piadosa mentira que estaba por pronunciar de sus labios.

Tenía miedo… sí..., pero no iba a permitir que esos hermanos lastimaran más personas como lo hacían con ella

-El nombre de la chica es… Mihara Ukisuke- hablo de una vez por todas la joven rubia, cavando su "posible sentencia de muerte" según su razón le indicaba, sin embargo extrañamente sentía que… algo bueno saldría de todo esto... quizás su esperanza estaba volviendo, aunque no sabía porque

-En ese caso no me queda más que pedirte que te alejes de esa chica lo más posible Yui…- sentencio el pelinegro mirando con completa superioridad a la única humana presente

La joven rubia solo respondió un poco audible "Hai" como respuesta

-Ayato… tu seras el encomendado de vigilar a esa mujer, ¿entendido?—

-Tsk que molesto… pero de acuerdo otaku de las vajillas, hare lo que pueda—expreso el pelirrojo al principio con fastidio, y al final con burla por el apodo que le impuso a su hermano mayor. Este solo lo fulmino con la mirada, lo cual provoco extender aún más la sonrisa del ojiverde, al cumplir con el objetivo de joder al ojimagenta.

-Bueno, bueno, en vista de Ore-sama tiene hambre… Chichinashi! Ve y prepárame unos takoyakis!—pidió demandante el pelirrojo, sujetando de nueva cuenta a la pobre rubia la cual, solo se dejó arrastrar hacia la cocina sin oponer resistencia alguna, mientras en el camino iba dando leves quejidos y suplicas a causa de los fuertes tironeo proporcionados por el arrogante joven que se autonombraba "el grandioso yo"

* * *

**Narra Mashiro**

Después de aquella escena vivida la noche anterior, me había sentido terriblemente avergonzada por mi comportamiento tan impulsivo y sobre todo… por haberme mostrado tan vulnerable e imbécil con mi actitud de desesperación y frustración.

Ahora ya estaba mucho más calmada por lo menos en los aspectos anteriores, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por el dichoso Plan de Hanairi

-Mmmm shiiro-chan recuerdas el plan ¿cierto?- me pregunto de manera inquisitoria cierta enana frente a mi

-Desde luego- dije y no mentía por supuesto que recordaba tan importante plan, pero mi problema no radicaba en recordarlo sino en ejecutarlo

-Llevas lo necesario tambien ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ya llevo el cloroformo - dije señalando mi chaqueta escolar donde escondía un pañuelo y una botellita con un líquido transparente

-Jejejejej, bueno Shiiro-chan, en ese caso no me queda más que desearte suerte- me dijo de manera efusiva, levantando un pulgar, guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo de manera muy exagerada

-Si, si, espero que esto funcione- conteste y aunque al principio el "si, si" lo dije en voz alta, lo final lo dije en tan bajo volumen de voz, que más bien llegue a pensar que solo fue un simple pensamiento.

No dije algo más, y salí del apartamento lista y consiente de que lo que estaba por realizar no sería algo muy considerado de mi parte que digamos, pero… que más opciones tenia, si me enfrentaba a todos ellos, como dije que lo haría la noche anterior, solo conseguiría que me matasen y entonces ya no podría proteger a Yui, y si escogía la opción de matarlos uno por uno, tardaría demasiado tiempo en erradicarlos y ellos tendrían la guardia alta y Yui estaría mucho más tiempo con esos bastardos.

No, no y no definitivamente todas esas posibles soluciones quedaban descartadas

Esto era lo mejor, odiaba admitirlo pero como siempre era Hana la que encontraba la mejor solución a los problemas

* * *

Ahora si sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento a causa de mi ansiedad, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal. Pero ya estaba decida lo haría sin importarme que.

"Espero que comprendas Yui, es por tu bien" pensé tratando de aliviar mi tensión, tomando lugar como hasta estos días en un asiento consecutivo al de Yui, ella por su parte estaba completamente con la mirada perdida recargando la mandíbula en una de sus manos, no percatándose de mi recién llegada presencia a causa de que su rostro estaba virado hacia el lado contrario de mi lugar.

Suspire una vez como si estuviese hiperventilando, colocando mi mochila a un costado de las patas del pupitre y sentándome de una buena vez, para recibir la primera clase de la jornada escolar, en este caso la clase de Biología…

"Oh rayos" Ahora que lo recuerdo fue en esa clase cuando ayer me salí sin decir ni una jodida palabra, después de armar tal escándalo en medio de todo el salón.

"Mierda" tendría que pensar una buena excusa a la profesora sobre mi comportamiento de la pasada noche

"¿Qué carajos le iba de decir?" No lo sabía pero estaba convencida de que ya se me ocurriría una buena mentira, después de todo… mentir se me daba muy bien

En ese preciso momento en medio de mis tontos pensamientos, por la puerta entraron un par de chicos uno de alborotado cabello rojo y corbata mal anudada, y otro de aspecto un tanto maniaco, trayendo consigo un peluche entre sus manos, "Par de raros" pensé en mis adentros

Sentí una mirada de ambos muy amenazadora posada sobre mí.

Pero preferí ignorarlos.

-Hola, Kuroshiki-san- alguien pronuncio mi nombre y en ese momento voltee en dirección a la providencia de dicha voz, para encontrarme con la figura de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, mirándome con curiosidad.

-Emm hola- devolví el saludo por cortesía

-ejejejj permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Takumi Shizuha- me dijo la chica señalándose a sí misma

-Ahh mucho gusto supongo que ya me conoces, mi nombre es Kuroshiki Mashiiro – respondí sin rodeo alguno

-Qué lindo nombre ¿puedo llamarte Mashiiro-chan?- me pregunto podía notar una gran ilusión en sus ojos.

-Ehh claro, no hay problema- conteste sonriendo ligeramente, después de todo, el hecho de que me llamaran por mi nombre no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, seamos amigas vale- me propuso de repente

-ehh sii- dije, realmente si me sentía un poco incomoda ante la cercanía tan repentina de alguien a quien no conocía. Yo era una persona muy desconfiada de los demás

-Y bueno Mashiiro-chan ¿porque gritaste todo eso ayer? y... ¿por qué te fuiste de repente?- al oír todo aquello de la boca de esa castaña, ya me di cuenta por donde iba la cosa, posiblemente solo quería enterarse del chisme como muchos decían y por eso su tan repentina charla, o al menos eso pensé.

Iba a responderle con una mentira recién sacada de mi mente, cuando la voz de la maestra anunciando su llegada me interrumpió

-Buenos días chicos, tomen asiento hoy comenzaremos con el estudio de la composición de las células-

-Takumi, siéntate por favor- ordeno la profesora, todo de una manera jodidamente monótona.

-Si profesora- contesto la chica sin rechistar, regresando con rapidez a su asiento

"Ufff de la que me salve" pensé, mas sin embargo al final mi alivio fue totalmente abatido al escuchar la voz de la profesora

-Kuroshiki, ven un momento por favor- me llamo con algo de severidad en su voz la docente.

"Rayos, el momento ha llegado" pensé con preocupación, mas sin embargo ya tenía la mentira perfecta, la que había ideado para decirle a Shizuha, solo esperaba que me creyera…

De ahí en adelante lo único que dije fue una estúpida explicación de los hechos de ayer, le asegure que me había dado un terrible dolor de estómago y que mis gritos fueron emitidos por ese malestar, en finnn , después de todo la profesora no parecía querer darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo que termino creyéndome o más bien fingiendo que creía mi tan tonta excusa

-De acuerdo, Kuroshiki, vuelve a tu lugar- me indico sonando un tanto hastiada

-Muy bien chicos, abran su libro de Biología en la pag 40…- y eso fue todo lo que escuche. De ahí en adelante la clase transcurrió, sin siquiera el más mínimo interés de mi parte, estaba completamente absorta en mi propia mente, inclusive la profesora paso lista al final de la clase, y yo solo murmure un "Hmm" que lo más probable no hubiese escuchado, pero al fin y al cabo ella sabía que estaba presente en la clase no?... Y como siempre, no puse ni una pizca de atención a los nombres que salían de los labios de aquella docente, excepto en el mío como antes mencione y en el de Komori Yui, que eran los únicos que lograban captar mi atención por unos segundos, pero luego volvía a perderme en mi cabeza.

* * *

Era la clase de literatura la que ahora nos tocaba, impartida por el profesor Makoto Enishi, un hombre de edad avanzada lo más seguro de 70 años, alto y delgado, vistiendo de manera elegante pero sobria, siendo esa clase de profesores, las cuales su voz, podía servirte fácilmente como una canción de cuna. Y no era para menos pues media clase, se encontraba durmiendo o por lo menos cabeceando constantemente.

Y si ese era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan, un profesor despistado a causa de su avanzada edad y medio grupo dormido por su clase. Era ese tipo de situación la que había estado esperando.

"Muy bien Mashiiro respira manos a la obra" me dije dando ánimos a mí misma, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

De mi mochila sustraje una botella de plástico con jugo de naranja, y la destape comenzando a beberla lentamente, una vez termine dicha acción, la coloque sobre la paleta de la silla y al cabo de un minuto volví a tomar nuevamente del líquido en el recipiente, volviendo a poner la botella a la orilla del mesa banco

Eleve mi mano a mi boca para fingir limpiar alguna gota de jugo que se me hubiese resbalado por la mandíbula, y al final al con un rápido movimiento devolver mi mano izquierda a un costado de mi torso.

Fue en ese momento en el cual la verdadera intención del movimiento de mi brazo izquierdo, fue cumplida. La botella con el líquido frutal que instantes atrás estaba puesta sobre la paleta del asiento, ahora yacía en el suelo y el jugo completamente esparcido en la ropa de mi compañera de al lado, es este caso…

Komori Yui mi hermana

"Perfecto" me dije con felicidad a mí misma #_Fase 1 completada_

**Narracion normal**

Cierta rubia de ojos rosas, se encontraba completamente atenta a la clase, siendo de los pocos alumnos que no cabeceaban por la voz de su profesor.

Cuando de pronto se sintió extrañamente húmeda en la parte del abdomen, miro en dirección hacia su estómago, solo para encontrarse como un líquido amarillento escurriendo entre su blusa y falda escolar, alzo su vista para buscar al culpable de dicha acción y solo se encontró con un par de orbes ambarinos que la miraban entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

Si era aquella peculiar chica, que se le hacía inexplicablemente familiar, y que justo ayer grito a todo el grupo sobre sus mordidas y peor aún ahora ella misma estaba "con sentencia de muerte" por la mentira que les dijo a los sádicos hermanos, sobre el nombre de la pelirrosa

¿Y... ahora vertía jugo en su uniforme?, ¿A qué iba realmente ese chica?, la pobre Komori no podía estar más desconcertada por las inquietantes acciones por parte de la ojiambar…

Realmente era una chica muy extraña

-Perdón, perdón, no me di cuenta, te tire todo mi jugo encima- se disculpó la pelirrosa, que a pesar de fingir su disculpa, muy en el fondo si sentía avergonzada por haber manchado el uniforme de su hermana

-Ohh no te preocupes- respondió de manera compresiva la ojirosa, tratando de comprender que la situación había sido un simple accidente y nada más…, que esto era algo totalmente independiente a lo que había sucedido ayer, o por lo menos de eso trataba de convencerse la joven rubia,

-Ehh haber señoritas ¿que paso ahí?- pregunto el anciano profesor, dándose cuenta del desvió de atención de su clase hacia la dirección de la pelirrosa y la rubia, mas sin embargo otros aún se encontraban recargados sobre su pupitre perdidos en el mundo de Morfeo.

-Emmm profesor Makoto, lo que ha pasado, es que yo he derramado jugo en el uniforme de mi compañera Komori de manera accidental- explico la ojiambar, sosteniendo de manera segura la mirada del profesor

-Ahh ya veo, bueno en ese caso, Komori vez a secarte el jugo y que te acompañe Kuroshiki, después de todo ella es la que ha causado esto, ahh y vayan por un trapeador y una franela para que no quede pegajoso el lugar- ordeno con voz cansada el hombre de edad avanzada, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, para continuar impartiendo su materia, mientras cierta pelirrosa celebraba en su interior la orden antes dicha por su profesor

"siii definitivamente todo está saliendo perfecto" pensó con satisfacción, antes de pararse de su pupitre y emprender marcha a la salida

Ambas chicas salieron de prisa y sin rechistar del salón, dejando a los demás alumnos media hora más en la clase de literatura. Aunque desde luego la gran mayoría se encontraban completamente absortos en el mundo de los sueños. Incluido… para la desgracia de los Sakamakis, aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes que le fue encomendado la tarea de vigilar de cerca a la pelirrosa

Y por su parte Kanato, el intermedio de los trillizos, se hallaba realmente entretenido hablando con su oso de felpa. Ignorando por completo a los demás presentes en el aula, inclusive no percatándose de la salida de ambas chicas, que ahora eran objeto de sospecha para todos sus hermanos...

* * *

Iban caminando por los oscuros pasillos del instituto, en completo silencio, ni una de las dos se animaba a iniciar conversación, hasta que Mashiiro decidió romper el hielo

-Nuevamente perdón por lo que hice, fue un accidente-

-Amm enserio Kuroshiki-san no te preocupes- contesto, sonriendo de una manera un tanto melancólica cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de cierta pelirrosa

-Y también quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, es que no dormí en toda la noche, y además tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago, sé que las cosas que dije no tuvieron sentido y quizás te asuste pero créeme… esa… no era yo jejeje- se excusó la ojiambar de una manera tonta con la rubia, después de todo había convencido a su maestra, suponía que sería más fácil hacerlo con su hermana no?

-Ahh eso sí, igualmente jejeej no te preocupes, mmm bueno aquí es el salón de intendencia-hablo la menuda rubia señalando una puerta con un cartel que claramente decía "salón de intendencia", pues ambas necesitaban el trapeador y la franela, y un poco de polvo detergente para lavar la blusa y falda escolar de la ojirosa, antes de que el colorante del jugo se impregnara y fuera mucho más difícil eliminarlo

En esos momentos y después de la explicación brindada por la pelirrosa, Yui trataba de creer en todo lo anterior dicho por la chica, mas sin embargo…, algo aun no la terminaba de convencer del todo… algo o "todo" no encajaba en el asunto… pero desde luego la joven rubia prefirió callar y evitar indagar más sobre lo sucedido ayer por la noche… pues no vaya ser que en una de esas, al final terminase hablando de más… y entonces sí tendría que considerarse como condenada a muerte

No esperaron más tiempo y el par de jovencitas abrieron la puerta de la pequeña habitación, estaba completamente oscura, así que la ojirosa se dio a la tarea de encontrar el apagador para encender el foco del lugar

-Kuroshiki-san ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar el interruptor para encender la lámpara?-pregunto amablemente Komori, mientras que al pasar los segundos y no recibir respuesta alguna, tuvo un extraño presentimiento

-¿Kuroshiki-san?- volvió a llamarla con un leve tono de temor en su voz, mientras continuaba tanteando la pared con su mano para encontrar el dichoso apagador del oscuro cuarto.

-Kuro…mm..- no pudo continuar con su llamado ya que sintió como algo la amordazaba en su boca impidiéndole el habla, y al mismo tiempo como rápidamente su mente se nublaba y sus fuerza física la abandona, dejándola completamente vulnerable, lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue un "Lo siento Yui" por parte de una voz, que en seguida reconoció como la de su compañera.

Después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad en su mente y cuerpo.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

_Nee ya volvi heeheh  
_

_bueno espero que este cap les haya agradado criaturitas, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, son bienvenidas en los reviews n_n_

_Por cierto quiero informales, que les doy la abierta invitacion de que si les da curiosidad saber como son mis OCs fisicamente y mas detallados, pueden pasar a mi no tan sensual perfil de fanfiction XDD y buscar el link de mi face personal o simplemente buscame por face, como "Chibi-Konan Kirishima XD" (si quereis podeis agregarme para estar mas en contacto) y revisar el album de "mis dibujos" ahi encontraras arts mios de los OCs Mashiiro y Hana, jjje ojala y sean de su agrado (no quiero sonar presumida ni nada, pero personalmente y x las criticas de algunos amigos me han dicho que dibujo bien jeejejej) _

_hehehe neee sin mas ke agregar me despido y hasta el proximo cap, donde les juro habra importantes revelaciones..._

_Hasta pronto..._

_Les mando Beshosss y abrashosss ... XDD_

_Las kieroo_


	7. PETICION URGENTE (Encuesta)

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA:**

Holiii chicas heehheh bueno esta vez no les traigo capitulo nuevo lo se, lo se, ya se estaran preguntando ¿Entonces para que coños publicas? jhehehe (tranquis que todo a su tiempo y no es una mala noticia)

Bueno como dije en un principio las parejas van a decidirlas ustedes :) :)

Y realmente hubo un pequeño cambio en la historia y para eso nesecito saber con quien quieren que empareje a Yui?

Xfissss nesecito que me lo digan por review x medio de un voto (y aquellas lector s que leen y no dejan review las invito a que por esta unica vez participen en esta encuesta, en verdad vale muchoo su opinion criaturitas) lo nesecito urgente para el proximo capitulo heehehe (nada mas Yui ,a mis OCs les falta para encontrar a su amorshhh)

Bueno ese es mi mensaje ojala y me ayuden con esto,

Sin mas que decir le juro que muy pronto subire la contiii

heheheh

Beshos y abrazos...

Espero su participacion y hasta la proxima criaturitas

_ATTT. Chibi-Konan XD_


	8. Explicaciones

_**Wiii** Holi ya volvi muy rapido creo jeejejjee bueno criaturitas el cap es corto pero con muchas explicaciones del pasado de Mashiiro heehheeh, y me alegro muxisisismo su participacion en la votacion de la pareja de Yui, jejeej bueno aqui dejare los resultados de sus votaciones jeejej:_

_Mary-chan, skarllet northman, i`an otaku DESU, MizuhashiNeko y OtakuDL votaron por **Ayato, con un total de 5 votos**_

_Yoami-chan, (heeheh votaste por tres posibles parejas, pero yo decidi tomarte en cuenta unicamente la primera de tu lista XDD, espero y no t molestes) y Mariana Sakamaki votaron por** Subaru, con un total de 2 votos**_

_y sofialexandra. santiago, en tu comentario unicamente me mencionaste que no deseabas que pusiera a Yui con Ayato, pero no me dijiste con quien querias emparejarla (asi que no pude tomar en cuenta tu review como voto), _

_En fin criaturitas muchas gracias x su participacion heeheh ya esta decidido habra Ayato x Yui en la historia, aunque ojo no voy a hacer un romance cursi ni nada por el estilo, sera algo mucho mas realista a como se dan las cosas en el juegoXDD (sofii, lamento mucho si por la decisicion de las chicas te va a desagradar mi historia, pero como prometi mi fic no va a girar demasiado en torno al romance y la historia tendra muchos giros inesperados XDD bueno ojala y no t hayas molestado con todo esto)_

_Y ahora el disclamer:_

_DL no me pertenece sino a Rejec ,escribo esta historia como pasatiempo y sin fines de lucro unicamente para entretener a las personas_

_heehhe sin mas que decir disfrutad el emotivo capitulo que viene a continuacion XDD_

* * *

**CAP 5 "EXPLICACIONES"**

**Narración normal**

Entreabrió los ojos con cierta pesadez, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que la cabeza le era atravesada por miles de alfileres al mismo tiempo.

Sintió como una gran suavidad le rodeaba por completo su delgado cuerpo.

Suspiro y abrió sus ojos por completo, para mirar con detenimiento cada detalle de aquella habitación

Todo era extraño, las paredes de un color beige claro, unas sencillas cortinas color blanco con un sutil estampado de flores para nada llamativas, las ventanas de madera barnizada de cortes rectos y simplones, muebles un tanto desgastados y la cama sin respaldo alguno solo con unas cómodas cobijas y almohadas recubriéndolas.

Definitivamente no conocía para nada este lugar, ¿dónde estaba? , ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No lo sabía, ahora tenía una gran sospecha de que no se encontraba en esa mansión tan conocida para ella.

Y fue justo en ese momento, que en un extremo de la habitación, se produjo un sonido, haciendo que la joven recostada en la cama volteara su mirada un poco sobresaltada en dirección del sonido. Solo para percatarse el cómo de manera lenta la puerta del cuarto era abierta.

Dejando ver a una menuda niña de cabellos azules y ojos violetas, la joven acostada en la cama no le calculo más de 12 años a la pequeña.

La peliazul solo miraba con curiosidad y cierto recelo a la recién llegada, pero entonces sonrió ampliamente, pues no quería incomodar a la invitada

-Holaaa, me llamo Hanairi ¿tú eres Yui cierto? - Hablo de manera rápida y efusiva la niña mientras saltaba a la cama de la rubia y nuevamente posaba sus ojos con intensidad en la cara de la chica, asustando un poco a la ojirosa por dichas acciones

-Etto, si ese es mi nombre ejejej emmm ¿dónde estoy? – pregunto y rio de forma nerviosa la rubia, después de todo se había confundido aún más por los bruscos movimientos realizados por tan peculiar jovencita

La ojilila estaba a punto de contestar a la pregunta, ya tenía la boca abierta en espera de emitir el sonido, cuando otra voz interrumpió en la habitación

-No te preocupes estas a salvo ahora Yui- pronuncio con confianza una voz que provenía en dirección a la puerta.

Yui por su parte solo termino más sobresaltada, esa voz era de Kuroshiki Mashiiro su compañera de clases y quien le resultaba extrañamente familiar ¿Pero que hacia ella aquí? Ahora sí que la pobre muchacha no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

Más sin embargo fue en ese instante en que recordó…

Si ahora la mente de la rubia por fin recordó todos los hechos acontecidos anteriormente, su falda manchada de jugo, su caminata por los oscuros pasillos del instituto para llegar al aula de intendencia, y luego el hecho de que la voz de Kuroshiki-san pronunciase las palabras "lo siento Yui" antes de que ella perdiera la conciencia. Y al final encontrarse despierta en una habitación que ella para nada conocía. Si… ahora podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba.

Ella ya no se encontraba en la mansión Sakamaki, para su buena suerte según su sentido común le indicaba, y para su mala suerte según sus sentimientos le decían…

Pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntó preocupada la rubia, porque esa chica la había llevado consigo a este lugar

-¿Kuroshiki-san porque estoy aquí?-murmuro con confusión y suplica la ojirosa mirando a la joven que vestía de manera ligera recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Por su parte la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por causar tales emociones de desconcierto en su hermanita, sin embargo ella estaba consciente de que esto pasaría.

Camino a paso lento a la cama donde yacía ahora sentada Yui y la miro de forma comprensiva, para después también tomar lugar sobre la cómoda cama.

-Yui, quería que este momento de decirte la verdad tardara en llegar, pero ahora es necesario que lo sepas, además ahora estas a salvo- explico seriamente la pelirrosa

-Yo lo único que quiero saber es ¿porque me trajiste a este lugar Kuroshiki-san? -

-Eso es lo que voy a decirte. Ahora Hana si vas a estar interrumpiendo sal de la habitación por favor- pidió de manera un tanto frio la ojiambar, a lo que la peliazul solo asintió y salió con rapidez de la habitación para darles privacidad.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, mas sin embargo la muchacha de cabellos rosáceos decidió empezar con su larga y complicada explicación, la hora de la verdad había llegado y era inevitable tener que confesar todo o bueno casi todo.

-Yui, cuando yo nací hace exactamente 19 años, mi madre presento un desequilibrio mental con mi nacimiento, yo fui producto de una violación por así decirlo, ella se dedicaba a la prostitución y al parecer un hombre termino forzándola en la calle…- la pelirrosa relataba de manera un tanto fría y monótona, aparentando facilidad para contar su pasado evitando en los más posible hacer relucir las sensaciones de tristeza y rabia que le provocaba recordar todo aquello, en un instante paro con su narración pues quería darse cuenta de las reacciones de la menuda rubia

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - Pregunto Yui de manera temerosa, ahora sí que no comprendía absolutamente nada, ¿porque ahora esta chica le estaba hablando de su pasado? ¿Que tenía que ver con el hecho de encontrarse en una habitación que no conocía? Demasiadas preguntas inundaban la cabeza de Komori, llenándola de mayor confusión si era posible

-Porque simplemente es parte de la verdad- contesto sin preámbulos la ojiambar

Yui solo miro sin comprender todo lo que le era explicado, pero decidió no seguir preguntando y terminar de escuchar la "supuesta verdad" que le relataba su compañera

-Mi madre a pesar de su delicado estado mental, continuo ejerciendo su trabajo nocturno, y tratando de cuidarme en lo posible, porque a pesar de todo ella me quería, aunque debes en cuando presentaba ataques de alucinaciones, pero un día cuando yo tenía 2 años Misaki ese era el nombre de mi madre termino volviendo a embarazarse de uno de sus clientes, de ahí en 9 meses nació mi hermana menor, desde luego que los ataques de locura de mi madre continuaron, así que en los próximos 3 años yo fui quien cuido y protegió fuertemente a mi hermana…- a cada palabra que pronunciaba la pelirrosa, Yui sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, que algo le era muy familiar en esa historia. Pero prefirió no hablar quería oír el relato completo.

-Pero poco a poco los ataques de mi madre fueron empeorando, hasta que un día, simplemente se llevó a mi hermana, alegando que le compraría ropa, y cuando regreso a la casa ella ya no llevaba consigo a mi hermana…-la chica detuvo su narración y observo con detenimiento cada una de las reacciones de Yui, la notaba tensa y de manera inconsciente la rubia tenía una de sus manos en su pecho estrujando la camisa que llevaba puesta

-¿Y qué paso después Kuroshiki-san?- inquirió Komori un tanto temblorosa en sus palabras, pues algo le decía conocer el final de esa historia

-Cuando mi madre volvió en sí, se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al perder a su hija, y 1 año después se quitó la vida, no sin antes darme una sola pista del paradero de mi hermana, siempre recordare esas palabras de sus labios "La he salvado del mal, pero al final servirá de ofrenda", desde ese momento mi único sueño fue el encontrarla con solo esas pistas de su paradero. Después de la muerte de mama y con tan solo 6 años de edad tuve que vivir por 3 años enteros en la calles como vagabunda, hasta que un día una señora me adopto, y así paso el tiempo, y yo aún no había emprendido la búsqueda de mi hermana, hasta que un día mi madre adoptiva, murió por un ataque cardiaco, dejándome solas a mí y Hana pues también era su hija adoptiva, por suerte Hana y yo ya teníamos suficiente edad para valernos por nosotras mismas y fue en el transcurso de unos meses, cuando por fin estuve decidida a dar con su paradero… -Cada vez la joven Komori sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y nerviosismo, a cada palabra emitida de la boca de la pelirrosa. ¿A donde iba a llegar con todo esto? No lo sabía o al menos no quería admitirlo, pues ya muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos tenía una leve sospecha o presentimiento

-Yui, no fue hasta hace poco muy poco tiempo, que logre encontrarla, con 2 años de intensa búsqueda sin resultados, por fin pude volver a ver su rostro, su sonrisa, su calidez, Yuii… yo…no sé si tu…. Lo recuerdes pero…. - la ojiambar no pudo continuar hablando pues sentía que su voz se le quebraba, estaba a punto… a casi nada de revelar la verdad. No se contuvo más y se abrazó de manera fuerte a la rubia, la cual se terminó muy exaltada por la acción

-Perdóname Yui por no protegerte por no estar a tu lado…- la ojirosa estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, que era lo que estaba insinuando aquella chica. ¿A caso era que…? No no podía ser, imposible, simplemente imposible de creer…

-Yui, quiero que mires esto- la joven de cabellos rosáceos se paró de la cama con tranquilidad, mas sin embargo la verdad era que se encontraba sumamente ansiosa, se dirigió y abrió de manera rápida el cajón de un mueble pegado a la cama y sustrajo un pequeño cartón, que sostuvo entre sus manos.

Volvió a caminar unos cuantos pasos para regresar donde la rubia yacía sentada, y se paró en frente de ella.

Estiro levemente su mano derecha donde tenía sujetado entre sus dedos el diminuto cartón, indicando a la delgada rubia que lo tomara también.

La rubia obedeció y agarrando el cartoncillo de un color blanquecino con su mano derecha, y de nueva cuenta miro hacia arriba para únicamente encontrarse con un par de ojos ambarinos que la miraban con intensidad y cierto nerviosismo, la chica ojirosa solo se frenó para esperar una nueva orden

-Voltéalo- indico Mashiiro, al notar la mirada de confusión que le otorgaba la chica frente a ella.

Yui obedeció sin rechistar y con rapidez volteo el diminuto objeto, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de un par de niñas de no más d años cada una, sonriendo felices en la fotografía, mas sin embargo lo que al principio la desconcertó solo un poco, al final la dejo en verdadero shock. Abrió la boca de la impresión y sus manos empezaron a temblar, su corazón se aceleró de forma desbocada, estrujando con más fuerza su camisa con su mano izquierda.

Si ahora todo tenía sentido, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, no lo podía creer. Después de todo a eso se debía la sensación extrañamente familiar que sentía cada vez que Mashiiro se le acercaba.

Por qué… en la foto que sostenía en sus temblorosos dedos, claramente se podía observar a Mashiiro sonriendo, pero… la otra niña más pequeña que aparecía en la fotografía, no era ni más ni menos que…

Ella misma, si… Komori Yui era la otra nena que aparecía en la foto.

* * *

_**NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA:**_

_Si ya se fue corto XDD pero bueno ya supieron mucho del pasado de estas 2 heeheh y me parecio muy lindo poner la parte final tan emotiva del reencuentro de ambas hermanas :,) _

_heehhe no se pierdan mi proximo cap criaturias mas revelaciones XDD (si ya se mato muy rapido los misterios )_

_Sin mas que decir se les agredece que dejen un review me motivan a continuar escribiendo esto_

_Ahora no se me dieron ganas de poner una ficha informativa de Mashiiro (para que se sepan datos curiosos de ella) aquii va..._

_NOMBRE: Kuroshi Mashiiro_

_EDAD: 19 años_

_CUMPLEAÑOS: 13 de diciembre _

_ALTURA: 1.66_

_PESO: 54 kg_

_COLOR DE CABELLO: Rosa claro_

_COLOR DE OJOS: Ambar_

_PASATIEMPOS: Matar vampiros_

_COMIDA FAVORITA: Crepas de chocolate_

_bueno eso es todo XDD _

_LOS KIEROO MUXOOO_

_Hasta la proxima criaturias_


	9. ¿Al fin a salvo?

_Holisss tanto tiempo y no actualizaba criaturitas gomen... gomen.. he tenido algunos compromisos que sumados a un episodio de falta de inspiracion, me impidio actualizar como siempre lo hago..._

_bueno pero como recompensa les traigo el capitulo mas extenso que he hecho hasta ahora n_n, por otra parte una disculpa a todas las lectoras que se decepcionaron con los resultados de la votacion, no voy a rogarles que continuen leyendo mi historia pero si les mando un perdon por que lo que escribo ya no sea de su agrado gomen chicas, en verdad._

_ hehehe y bueno a todas las que continuaron con la lectura de este fic (especialmente a **mary-chan, OtakuDL y skarllet northman **que siempre me comentan y me animan a seguir adelante heeh), les mando todo mi agradecimiento y cariño, y sera por ustedes que yo continuare hasta el final este largooo fanfic XDDD_

_Las amo chicasss :-* :-*_

_DISCLAMER:_

_DL le pertenece a Rejec, yo solo escribo esta historia por diversion y entretener a la gente sin ningun fin de lucro, los unico que me pertenece son mis personajes OC n_n_

_Sin mas que decir criaturitas, disfrutad la lectura_

* * *

**CAP 6.-¿ AL FIN A SALVO?**

**Narra Mashiiro**

Sus manos temblaban y la expresión de su rostro me decía toda la sorpresa e impresión que sentía, note como lentamente sus orbes rosados se llenaban de lágrimas, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra mientras me miraba con sus ojos humedecidos de aquel liquido salado.

-Kuro…shiki-san ¿está de la foto eres tú?- me pregunto su voz estaba entrecortada y un poco gangosa lo más seguro por las ganas de llorar que ella sentía en esos instantes

-Si Yui soy yo- respondí sin darle más vueltas al asunto

-Y la otra… niña de la… imagen soy yo… ¿verdad?- inquirió finalmente Yui no pudiendo contenerse y comenzando a llorar, yo solo atine a volver a abrazarla entre mis brazos con fuerza y calidez. Y de una maldita vez confirmarle la obviedad de los sucesos.

-Si Yui…, eres tu…, tu eres mi hermana pequeña,… aquella que me la vida me arrebato hace tiempo… al fin logre… recuperarte- conteste mientras apretaba aún más mi agarre a su menudo cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo permitiéndome después de mucho tiempo sentir las gotas de aquella secreción que el cuerpo emanaba por los ojos cuando las emociones que se sentían eran demasiado intensas, en mi caso mis lágrimas brotaron a causa de la felicidad y conmoción de haberla recuperado y de por fin poner a salvo a mi pequeña hermana.

Continuamos asi por varios minutos abrazadas y en silencio solo escuchando los quejidos que de vez en cuando se escapaba principalmente de la garganta de Yui a causa del llanto, uniéndonos y fortaleciendo nuevamente aquel lazo de cariño y amor que el destino se encargó de debilitar con la distancia.

Igualmente me sentía sedada y tranquilizada después de mucho tiempo, a causa del dulce y embriagante aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de mi hermana y sintiéndose aún más concentrado por nuestro abrazo.

No me di cuenta cuando un escozor se suscitó en mis encías superiores, indicándome que no podía seguir abrazada a Yui por más tiempo.

Me separe de forma brusca maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de que se arruinara el momento a causa de mi traicionero cuerpo controlado por aquellos instintos que tanto aborrecía, rápidamente volví a la normalidad, después de todo había salvado a Yui de aquellos monstruos, como para que por culpa de "mi otro yo" ella regresara a vivir algo similar.

Suspire aún quedaba la otra parte de la verdad que debía revelarle, pero… aun no era el momento.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroshiki-san?- me pregunto con preocupación Yui al ver mi semblante de enfado

-Nada- conteste para después sonreírle con ternura

-Y Yui ya que sabes la verdad no es necesario que me sigas llamando Kuroshiki-chan, llámame Mashiiro o Shiiro como gustes- le sugerí mirándola fijamente mientras ella asentía sonrojándose levemente

-Hai… Mashiiro-san, sabes hasta ahora no recordaba prácticamente nada de antes que Padre me adoptara, pero… al mirar la foto recordé… que ¿tú me habías obsequiado esto?- dijo entre afirmación y pregunta, señalándome la horquilla que llevaba puesta en su cabellera dorada

-Si… así es… yo te lo obsequie cuando cumpliste 3 años- le conteste con alegría, pues realmente me sentía contenta de que ella recordara aquel suceso.

-Ya veo- contesto secándose las lágrimas que nuevamente emergían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas

-Yui, debes recuperar energías, ahora te traigo algo de comer- informe para después levantarme de la cama dejando un ligero hundimiento en el colchón por el peso de mi cuerpo recargado.

Ya me encontraba apunto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, cuando aquella dulce voz que por tanto tiempo había deseado volver a oír me hablo, con cierta timidez

-Mashiiro-chan quiero que sepas que esto no me lo esperaba…, pero me alegra recordar que tengo una hermana…, eso me hace sentir que ya no estoy tan sola… y me siento feliz de que… volvamos a estar juntas!- voltee mi rostro al escuchar esas hermosas palabras salir de su boca, solo para encontrarme con la imagen de mi hermana sonriente de alegría, con una mano en su pecho y yo sintiendo como poco a poco recuperaba aquella luz que creí haber perdido tiempo atrás, pero al fin volvía a tenerla a mi lado y esta vez no permitiría que nada ni nadie me la arrebatara de nuevo

"No Yui no ya no estás sola, yo te protegeré de lo que sea" pensé al recordar las últimas palabras de Yui, y el hecho de que esos asquerosas criaturas la tuvieran cautiva, rememorar aquello provocaba que me enfadara conmigo misma, pues la había dejado sola y a merced de esos monstruos pero ya no más… nunca más volvería a sufrir, "nunca más"

Salí de mis propios pensamientos para solo le devolverle la sonrisa aunque de una manera un tanto más recatada y salí de la habitación por algo de comida a la cocina, pues Hana había preparado un delicioso curry como almuerzo.

**Fin de narración de Mashiiro**

* * *

**Narracion normal**

-¡Maldición, como se pudo escapar la presa del gran ore-sama!- gritaba cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes apretando los dientes y dirigiendo una mirada de enfado que mataría a cualquiera

-Yui, no se escapó Ayato, por lo que nos has contado, lo más seguro es que esa chica nueva la rapto y tu cometiste un estupidez al dormirte- comento de brazos cruzados un joven albino, que observaba con cierta molestia la actitud tan caprichosa de su hermano mayor

-Hmp, ¡cállate Subaru! ¡En ese caso voy a matar a esa bastarda, por atrever a llevarse una de las pertenencias de Ore-sama y a esa chichinashi la voy a castigar por dejarse robar tan fácilmente!- pronuncio al principio con ira, pero al final con una gran sonrisa sádica del solo imaginarse las maneras en que castigaría a cierta rubia de ojos rosas.

-¿Qué haremos Reiji ,Yui-san fue secuestrada por una loca?! ¡Nos vamos a morir de hambre sin su sangre!- grito con paranoia un histérico ojilila, abrazándose fuertemente al peluche que sostenía entre sus brazos

-¡Silencio!, la primera pista que tenemos es el nombre de esa mujer "Mihara Ukisuke", después vamos a investigar sobre ella, donde vive, con quien vive y los movimientos que realiza diariamente, posteriormente con un plan más concreto iremos por Yui, entienden a lo que me refiero- explico con frialdad, el chico de aspecto de mayordomo, ojos magenta y cabello color carbón, mientras observaba de manera autoritaria a sus hermanos, los cuales solo escuchaban atentamente al joven que llevaba la batuta de jefe de la familia.

-Si si te entendimos Reiji nfu, nfu, es el plan para recuperar a Bitch-chan jejejj- comento un muchacho de pelo castaño cobrizo, y ojos verdes que portaba un sombrero en su cabeza.

-Tsk, tomen en cuenta de que lo más probable, es que ella sabe que somos vampiros, seguro estará más alerta de un posible contraataque- comento de pronto el menor de los chicos, con su típico tono de voz malhumorado

-Desde luego que eso lo tengo contemplado Subaru, no seremos tan idiotas como para planear una jugada directa… Hmp en fin la única duda que me queda es saber por qué esa mujer se ha llevado a Yui- inquirió con suma seriedad el pelinegro, que aunque al principio hablo en tono fuerte, al final termino más bien preguntándose a sí mismo, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz

-Bueno creo que la decisión está tomada, lo más seguro es que esta noche no asista al instituto Averiguaremos datos de esa tal Mihara Ukisuke y recuperaremos a Yui ¿quedo claro?-

Todos asintieron, definitivamente volverían a tener a la rubia en su poder.

\- parece que les han robado la presa ¿eh?- hablo una misteriosa voz, emergiendo desde el oscuro fondo de la sala de la mansión, había escuchado toda la discusión en silencio y ahora decidió que era momento de aparecer, después de todo los idiotas de sus sobrinos no habían notado su presencia hasta ahora

-Ahh Richter ¡¿tú qué haces aquí?!- pregunto con cierto enfado el chico de sombrero y cabello castaño rojizo

-Solo pasaba por aquí, y me percate de su discusión, al final esa chica termino cumpliendo su objetivo- dijo mientras los demás lo miraban con algo de confusión "esa chica" a que se referiría su tío, "¿algo tenía que él ver en todo el asunto?" esas fueron solo algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de los hermanos Sakamakis, excepto para cierto rubio que yacía acostado durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, desinteresándose por completo del problema del rapto de la presa de sus hermanos.

\- a que te refieres tío, ¿acaso tu sabes algo?- inquirió el menor de los trillizos mirando de manera sospechosa al hombre peli verde

-mmm nada que les interese mocosos, solamente les diré que la "novia sacrificial" que les fue arrebatada, les mintió con el nombre de esa chica, ella se llama Kuroshiki Mashiiro, eso es todo- hablo de manera fría el mayor de todos los presentes, para después desaparecer en medio de los seis hermanos, dejando a estos algo confundidos por la extraña pero reveladora confesión de su tío

"¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Richter en todo esto?" no lo sabían pero lo averiguarían, así como también recuperarían a su alimento y lo harían pagar por su mentira.

Porque si lo que decía su "adorado" tío era verdad entonces tal vez Komori Yui no fue raptada tan a la fuerza como pensaban. Pues el solo hecho de que les mintiera con respecto al nombre de esa pelirrosa, ya les levantaba demasiadas sospechas de que su presa, realmente les había visto la cara de idiotas y los había… traicionado

Desde luego que el pensar en algo así les hacía sentir mucha furia, considerándolo una gran ofensa a su persona, especialmente para cierto pelirrojo, que inconscientemente percibía una parte de su orgullo herido por el escape de esa chica.

Aunque claro lo mucho que le restaba de ego le impedía expresar tales sentimientos, los cuales optaba por disfrazar por enojo e capricho de volver a tener a esa rubia en su poder, y posteriormente intentaría desahogar tales emociones castigando y torturando a esa frágil muchachita, cuando según el "volviera al lugar que le correspondía junto al ore-sama"

Sin embargo Ayato Sakamaki estaba tan entusiasmado con sus ególatras pensamientos, que olvido poner en teoría un pequeño detalle en su cabeza, que quizás al final volcaría por completo, su ya autoproclamada futura y segura victoria…

Porque si… tanto Ayato como sus hermanos, no estaban considerando que en un mundo tan grande y vasto como el planeta tierra, lleno de tanta luz y oscuridad, pudiesen existir otros monstruos tan letales y sádicos como ellos, dispuestos a mancharse las manos con sangre sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

* * *

-¿Te ha gustado la comida?- pregunto con tranquilidad una pelirrosa que miraba atentamente el final de la degustación del platillo de su hermana

-Sí, está muy rico, ¿tú lo hiciste?- inquirió la rubia con curiosidad en su voz

-Ammm no, lo hizo Hana, yo casi no se cocinar… bueno ya me tengo que ir- anuncio la mayor de las muchachas, tomando el plato vacío de comida y levantándose del colchón, para salir del lugar

-Etooo…¡Espera!- pidió la chica de orbes rosados

-¿Qué sucede Yui?-

-Es que tengo una duda, me refiero… am… lo de mis mordidas… ¿realmente te sentías mal? Y por eso gritaste enfrente de todos- cuestiono con cierto nerviosismo, fijando su vista en su hermana mayor, solo para notar como esta apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño de manera furiosa. Yui solo termino asustándose por tales acciones.

Pero la pelirrosa se contuvo, respiro hondo y miro directo a aquellos suplicantes ojos rosáceos que la miraban en la espera de respuesta alguna y con cierto temor

-A eso ammm…- la ojiambar detuvo su respuesta, para continuar admirando el nerviosismo en los ojos de Yui, decidiendo en tender una jugarreta: Desviar su respuesta con otra pregunta y ver si su hermana era capaz de encubrir a esos seres chupasangre

-¿Por qué Yui? ¿Qué tiene eso de importante..?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés la muchacha de orbes ambarinos, lo que provoco que la rubia sintiera un profundo alivio en sus interior, al supuestamente comprobar que lo que había dicho sobre sus mordidas había sido pura casualidad y que realmente ella no sabía ni tenía nada que ver con la existencia de vampiros o el hecho de que ella era la presa de seis sádicos hermanos vampiros.

-No nada- contesto con simpleza sonriendo con amabilidad, aparentando al máximo sinceridad en su respuesta

-Mmm ya veo los encubres después de lo que te hicieron…-

-Ah ¿de que estas hablando Mashiiro-san?- pregunto con incredulidad y con el nerviosismo nuevamente aflorando en su mente y cuerpo

-Yui, por favor, se lo que te hicieron, se sobre la existencia de vampiros…se sobre la existencia de esos hermanos bastardos… sé que tú fuiste su presa… por eso es que te salve…- la joven ojiambar hablaba de manera pausada, sintiendo como la ira recorría cada fibra de su ser, del solo pensar que su hermana sirvió de banco de sangre a esos malditos chupasangre que tanto repudiaba.

-Mashiiro-san… yo…- pronuncio débilmente la delgada rubia, volteando su mirada en dirección de las blancas sabanas de la cama, apretujándolas con fuerza en sus manos, a causa de no saber que decir en esos instantes

-No digas nada Yui, la culpa es mía, por no protegerte- y dicho esto la pelirrosa salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, sin pronunciar alguna palabra más, dejando a cierta ojirosa con un sentimiento de culpa, por la actitud que había expresado Mashiiro segundos atrás.

La joven Komori opto por recostarse de nueva cuenta en la cama, y volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo sentía que no había descansado lo suficiente, y le apetecía dormir para apaciguar su mente y cuerpo de tantas verdades descubiertas en un día.

Además a pesar de estar por fin a salvo de las dolorosas mordidas y malos tratos que diariamente enfrentaba dentro de la mansión Sakamaki, no podía evitar que un peculiar vacío aquejara su corazón y alma, que por más que tratara de convencerse a sí misma de que al fin tendría un vida normal y con personas que si la valoraban y querían, ese sentimiento de tristeza y lejanía no desaparecía

Por qué… muy en el fondo ella misma lo sabía… Ese deseo oculto de regresar a ese lugar… de volver con "el"… aunque desde luego ese significase ser tratada como un objeto, como simple animal que serviría para alimento

Definitivamente una parte de su sentido común se había esfumado, durante estos 2 meses conviviendo con esos sádicos lo más seguro es que su mente terminase tomándole gusto al ser maltratada como mecanismo de defensa frente al dolor que experimentaba cada vez que "sus" colmillos se encajaban en su mallugado cuello, de otra manera no hallaba explicación lógica el tener tal sentimiento por "el".

La joven de cabellos dorados, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal consigo misma al quitarse la venda de los ojos del porqué todas esas emociones azoraban su ya "desequilibrada mente", por no decir algo más.

Tratando de calmar su ansiedad por su "recién descubierta… o mejor dicho recién aceptada verdad "rodo un par de veces por la cama con desesperación, provocando innumerable cantidad de arrugas en la manta que revestía el colchón, y decidió suspirar para calmarse, tratando de retomar su tarea de quedar presa del sueño, teniendo la vaga esperanza de que volviese a ser la misma de antes, la misma persona cuerda que fue antes de llegar a esa mansión.

Pero aun así su subconsciente continuaba indicándole que ese deseo no sería nada fácil, o en el peor de los casos prácticamente imposible…

* * *

**Narra Yui**

-¡Hikari, joder es que no ves que él te amaaal!- escuche un grito un tanto lejano, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme de mi mundo de sueños, que tanto trabajo me costó introducirme después de haber razonado mis nuevas sensaciones mentales, que al final solo lograron hacerme sentir aun peor. Sin embargo y a pesar de la sensación de molestia que me causo ser despertada de tan brusca manera y quizás también el hecho de que mi imposible deseo al final no fuera concedido, ahora mi prioridad era el descubrir a quien pertenecía el anterior chillido y averiguar que todo estuviese bien

Me levante con rapidez del colchón, provocando que tal movimiento rápido me causara un mareo.

Me espere unos segundos a que dicho malestar desapareciera y empezar a caminar con lentitud a la puerta, la abrí con sigilo, solo para encaminarme por un pequeño pasillo que me llevo a una habitación mediana, la cual enseguida reconocí como la sala, por los muebles y la mesa de centro colocados en el lugar.

Continúe explorando con la mirada el aspecto del cuarto, hasta toparme con la imagen de una niña mordiendo con ansiedad su blusa y manteniendo su vista fija en la pantalla del televisor, enseguida me di cuenta de que estaba viendo anime y era la misma chiquilla que había saltado en mi cama cuando desperté por primera vez en el lugar, note también que al parecer ella no se había percatado de mi presencia lo más seguro por lo ocupada que se encontraba mirando la serie de anime en la pantalla.

-¡¿Por qué Hikari es que estas ciega?!- pronuncio la adorable nena mirando con algo de ansiedad y suplica la pantalla del televisor mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su boca mordiéndolo, en un intento de calmar sus emociones

-Etto… Hola- hable de manera calmada, acercándome hacia la niña, pero… quizás hable demasiado fuerte o tal vez ella no se lo esperaba, pero el punto es que termino dando un saltito en el piso, asustándose con mi presencia. Yo esboce una leve sonrisa pues me había parecido gracioso el pequeño accidente sufrido por la peliazul.

-Ahhhh, emmm… hola…. Uff ya despertaste ¿eh?- me contesto más tranquila volteando su mirada así mí, dedicándome atención, pues por simple casualidad el anime que estaba viendo había terminado

-Si ya desperté, jejjej te llamas Hana ¿verdad?- pregunte de manera amable

-Sipi, jejeje y tú eres Yui-chan la hermana de Shiiro-chan jjejeej- me respondió con mucho entusiasmo en su mirada, realmente me parecía un niña muy adorable

-mmm ¿vas a querer algo de comer? ¿O necesitas algo?… cualquier cosa puedes pedírmelo- se ofreció, hablando de manera rápida y mostrándome una gran sonrisa en su dulce rostro

-Mmmm no gracias estoy bien Hana-chan emmm te puedo llamar así ¿verdad?-pregunte con algo de timidez

-Por supuesto, no me gustan los honoríficos que expresan demasiado respeto por alguien, algo más informal es lo de mi agrado, heeheh en conclusión el "chan" está perfecto- agrego acomodándose con su el dedo índice y anular de la mano derecha sus grandes gafas de pasta, haciendo que cada palabra emergiera con tal velocidad de su boca, que al final terminabas un tanto atolondrado, por la mareante forma de hablar de Hana

-¿Estabas viendo anime verdad?- pregunte tratando de iniciar una conversación con ella, y quizás podría contarme un poco más acerca de mi hermana

-Sipi, jejejee miraba "Special A" pero me desespera un buen Hikari no se da cuenta que Kei la ama- me contesto meneando la cabeza y al final haciendo un chistoso puchero inflando sus mofletes, desde luego sabía que se estaba refiriendo al programa que segundos atrás había concluido, pues ella misma me lo confirmo con sus propias palabras, sin embargo mi conocimiento de animes era prácticamente nulo. En conclusión no era algo muy favorecedor que digamos el iniciar platica sobre aficiones otaku, pues me dejaría como una gran ignorante sobre el tema.

-ejjejej Ahh, y oye Hana-chan tú vives con Mashiiro-san ¿cierto?- pregunte sin idear más opciones para hacer más ameno y llevadero nuestro intercambio de palabras. Al final opte por ir directo al grano, pues a pesar de que apenas y conocía a esta chica, podía intuir que obtener datos sobre Mashiro-san sería algo sumamente fácil

-¡Yesss! Jeejej vivo con ella desde que tengo 10 años- me respondió cambiando drásticamente su expresión de enfado a una de alegría, pero algo llamo mi atención… un momento ¡¿10 añosss?!, ¡¿ Pues qué edad tenia esta niña?!

-10 años la conoces desde hace poco ¿entonces?- volví a indagar con un deje de curiosidad en mi pregunta

-Ahh, ¿desde hace poco? Claro que no Yui-chan llevo 7 años conociéndola- hablo de manera normal, mientras yo simplemente no podía evitar sentirme sorprendida de que Hana tuviese 17 años, ¡mi misma edad! es decir ¿¡parecía una niña!? Iba a hacer una pregunta que incluía el insinuar que se notaba muy pequeña, pero preferí callarme, después de todo podría terminar incomodándola o algo así.

-Ya veo, mmm Hana-chan ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas respecto a Mashiiro-san?, es decir tú la conoces mucho más que yo- sugerí de manera calmada y un poco tímida, confiaba en que Hana-chan pudiera resolver algunas de mis dudas, pues tenía la impresión de que era una persona amigable

-mmmm, bueno Yui-chan no podré decirte algunas cosas, Shiiro-chan debería ser quien te aclare algunos aspectos de su pasado, pero ejejejej puedo contestarte algunas preguntas que creo que no me harían quedar como una chismosa jejejej además poco se de lo que Shiiro-chan vivió antes de nos conociéramos- su manera de hablar fue un tanto apresurada pero sincera, prácticamente una respuesta asi ya me la esperaba, y a pesar de eso pienso que sería suficiente, porque al final la persona que más quería que me dijera sobre nuestro pasado era la misma Mashiiro

-Etto, no importa con lo que puedas contestarme está bien- le dije de manera sonriente, observándola de forma compresiva

-jejeje nee Vale y ¿qué quieres saber Yui-chan?-

-Bueno realmente quisiera saber… ¿cómo me encontraron?- Hable de una vez por todas, pues esa era la primera duda que albergaba mi mente, como lograron dar conmigo, y aunque también me interesaba saber cómo fue que Mashiiro-san supo que los Sakamakis eran vampiros, preferí callármelo ya que temía que quizás Hana-chan no supiese de la existencia de los vampiros

-Bueno dar contigo Yui-chan fue extremadamente complicado, buscarte nos llevó 3 años, uffff empezamos la búsqueda 3 meses después de la muerte de mi tía quien fue mi madre adoptiva y de Shiiro-chan. Comenzamos buscando en orfanatos privados de la ciudad ya que teníamos la sospecha de que tu podrías estar ahí, luego de no tener resultado alguno, buscamos en los orfanatos de la iglesia y fue ahí cuando nos enteramos que tu habías sido adoptada por el padre de una capilla, de esos nos enteramos tan solo hace un mes…- como todas las veces anteriores Hana había hablado de manera fluida y bastante rápida , yo solo escuche de manera atenta, sintiendo una leve opresión en mi pecho al escuchar una mención de mi padre, lo extrañaba, pues al final él fue el hombre que me había cuidado la mayor parte de mi tiempo

-… Y entonces Shiiro-chan tomo la decisión de llamar a tu padre, para conseguir información tuya, y aunque al principio se negó a darnos la información, al final Shiiro-chan termino confesando su identidad y al parecer eso hizo que tu padre cambiara de opinión porque al final el únicamente nos dijo que te encontrabas con unos tales Sakamaki- Hana termino su relato y yo me quede un tanto conmocionada por lo de mi padre, y aún más dudas surgieron respecto a todo esto "¿Por qué padre le diría donde me encontraba yo, después de escuchar el nombre de mi hermana?" aun así una esperanza asalto mi mente de pronto

-¿Hana-chan acaso ustedes conservan el número telefónico de mi padre?-inquirí con suma emoción, al pensar en la posibilidad de poder volver a hablar con el hombre que me crio desde mis 3 años

-mmm pues me parece que Shiiro-chan lo tiene escondido, pero no sé dónde lo ha guardado, jeejej pero espera a que ella llegue de su trabajo y le preguntas ¿vale?-

-Hai, Mashiiro-san trabaja ¿cierto?-Indague de pronto, pues también me apetecía saber cómo era la vida actual de mi hermana mayor

-jejejeej así es ella entra a las 12:00 pm y sale a las 7:00 pm de su trabajo, y bueno desde hacía 3 días ella se arreglaba para ir al instituto nocturno, aunque a veces Shiiro-chan sale por las noches a hacer su "otro trabajo"-me platico, mientras enfatizaba las palabras "otro trabajo", mostrándome al final un rostro de preocupación… aunque esperen un momento "otro trabajo" ¿por las noches?...

No me digan, que mi hermana era una… no no y no eso no podía ser, pero ciertamente ahora mismo pensaba en esa posibilidad como una algo real…

-¿A qué te refieres con "otro trabajo" Hana-chan?- Al realizar la pregunta mi voz sonó muy temerosa ante la espera de la respuesta que tanto temía en mis sospechas

-Etto… creo que… no debería decírtelo… pero afff al fin y al cabo terminaras enterándote Yui-chan, es algo que ciertamente me preocupa, ya que Shiiro-chan se expone a muchos peligros con ese trabajo…- a cada palabra que decía aquella diminuta chica, mis sospechas iban siendo confirmadas poco a poco, pues después de todo la descripción del trabajo que me otorgaba Hana-chan no podía ser nada más y nada menos que de una prost…

-Yui-chan, Shiiro-chan es una cazadora de vampiros- mis últimos pensamientos se vieron severamente interrumpidos, ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la niña de lentes frente a mí, "A menos mal que no es una pros…" pensé aliviada, dejando escapar un pequeño detalle, pero que no tarde mucho en percatarme, después de la tranquilidad de saber que mis sospechas anteriores eran totalmente falsas.

"Cazadora de vampiros" el conjunto de 3 palabras resonó en mi mente una y otra vez, mi hermana era una cazadora de vampiros, pero ¿por qué? Fue la única y simple pregunta que cruzo por mi mente, mientras estrujaba mi camisa entre mis manos, por la tensión del momento

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

_Owo hasta aqui criaturitas ufff un cap bastante largo pero explicativo, con algunas partes de un intento fallido de humor de mi parte... lo siento si soy muy mala escribiendo comedia :P _

_Bueno ehehehe seguro que no nesecito aclarar que el "el" remarcado entre comillas es... naaa ya lo saben, XDD despues de todo ustedes votaron, bueno y si lo pongo de esa manera es por que quiero dar mas dramatismo y algo de angust a los pensamientos de Yui heheeh_

_Por otra parte quiero informarles (especialmente si alguna de las chicas que estan leyendo esto, son de las que se molestaron por el Ayato x Yui de esta historia) que voy a hacer un fic Shuu x Yui ya tengo planeada la trama, solo es cuestion de menos de un mes para que lo publique eheheh (soy una persona multi-ships de Yui XDDDD)_

_Y ahora la segunda y ultima parte de mi seccion especial (ficha informtativa de mis personajes OC) esta vez el turno de Hana _

_NOMBRE: Hana Kuroshiki_

_EDAD: 17 años_

_CUMPLEAÑOS: 29 de marzo_

_ALTURA: 1.45 mt_

_PESO: 34 kg_

_COLOR DE CABELLO: Azul en tono medio, algo turquesa_

_COLOR DE OJOS: Violeta claro_

_PASATIEMPOS: Comer, ver mucho anime y leer manga, dibujar_

_COMIDA FAVORITA: No tiene, pues le gustan muchos platillos a la vez_

_bueno otro dato interesante que aportar es que en el diseño fisico de Hana, mas **no** su personalidad, me base en un personaje llamado Erio Towa, digo por si gustan buscar imagenes de este personaje para darse una idea de como seria mi OC en aspecto fisico (no les recomendare el anime del personaje por que estoy segura que a muchas no les gusta el echii o el moe, que es de lo que principalmente trata, pero bueno en lo personal a mi si me gusto la serie )_

_Bueno mis criaturitas esto ha sido todo, ojala y les haya gustado este cap n_n, y si gustan pueden dejar algun review para continuar animandome a escribir esta historia_

_SE LES AGRADECE MUXXIXIXIXIMO, LOS KIEROO _

_hehehe En fin linda noche, beshos :-* :-* y abrazos, que sueñen con los sakamakis XDD_

**Att. Chibi Konan-XD**


	10. Cazadora o Presa

_HOliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mis criaturitas ya me extrañaban en este fic cierto jeejejej_

_lol bueno disculpen la horrorosa tardanza que tuve para publicarlo, les juro se me fue por bastante tiempo la inspiracion para escribir... grrrr el estres me consumia, examenes finales, proyectos finales, examen de admision a la preparatoria, y blablabla demasiadas cosas, :P jejeje pero por suerte ya quede en la preparatoria que queria, en el turno que queria y en el area que queria XDDD _

_Que les digo ademas escribir el one-shot **AGONIA** me resulto con efecto desbloqueante, XDD en fin agradezco sus reviews me animan a continuar y de nueva cuenta mil disculpas **Skarllet northman, Mary-chan, Kirtash96, y OtakuDL** por la espera ahora respondere a tu duda **OtakuDL** efectivamente en este fic Yui si tiene el corazon de Cordelia ;)_

_jejeje x cierto como sugirio **mary-chan** habra algo asi como un harem para la Yui seran 4 los vampiros que quedaran enamorados de la linda rubia, entre ellos Ayato claro esta jejejeej (habra desamor mucho desamor mujajajajaj) en fin aguanten unos pocos caps les aseguro que pronto comenzara el romanticismo_

_DISCLAMER: DL le pertenece a Rejec, yo solo escribo esta historia para entretener y sin ningun fin de lucro, lo unico que es de mi propiedad son mis personajes Oc_

_EN fin sin mas que decir disfrutad la lectura mis criaturitas:_

* * *

**CAP 7.-CAZADORA O PRESA**

**Narracion normal**

Yui-chan, Shiiro-chan es una cazadora de vampiros- pronuncio de forma lenta, pero haciendo más énfasis con su voz en las palabras "cazadora de vampiros", por su parte la joven rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio, que fue sustituido en tan solo unos segundos en una cara de sorpresa y consternación, ante la confesión de la jovencita de pelos lilas

-¿Eh?...¿¡ Cazadora de vampiros!?... ¿¡pero cómo!?...- hablo anonadada la menuda chica, mientras apretaba la camisa del uniforme e que llevaba puesta entre sus pálidas manos

-Mira… emmm… como explicártelo… mi difunta tía, nuestra madre adoptiva fue una cazadora de vampiros… y bueno cuando adopto a Shiiro-chan hace 9 años, madre no desaprovecho la oportunidad de entrenarla como caza vampiros…, y conmigo también lo hizo, es solo que yo nunca tuve el talento para enfrentarme a esas criaturas… pero Shiiro-chan si, ella es muy fuerte… fue desde que Shiiro-chan cumplió los 14 años cuando se convirtió en una verdadera caza vampiros… y aunque madre murió hace 3 años… ella de vez en cuando se dedica a exterminar a vampiros descontrolados por las noches y de paso consigue muy buenas recompensas por matarlos- como siempre la peli azul saco las palabras una tras otra de su boca a un velocidad impresionante, con sumo nerviosismo por el pensar que le estaba revelando de más a la rubia, pero… que más daba si al final Yui terminaría enterada de todo ¿no? Por lo menos cuido no revelar lo "otro" del pasado de su querida Shiiro-chan.

Yui en esos momentos solo mantenía una expresión muy atenta, con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, y la boca algo entreabierta por las confesiones propinadas de parte de la diminuta niña. Aun le costaba creer que Mashiiro era una caza vampiros, sencillamente no se lo imaginaba.

EL silencio por el asombro era muy tenso en la habitación, tanto que podía ser cortado con unas tijeras, literalmente. La peliazul poseía un rostro avergonzado por haber hablado de más y la rubia solo seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, conservando la faceta de incredulidad en su semblante. Todo se mantenía exhorto de ruido alguno, cuando de pronto un pequeño sonido surco el lugar,

-Brrrmm, brmmmrrr- algo sutil, pero que retumbo en la habitación por el gran silencio que lo acompañaba, consiguiendo únicamente poner más incómodo el ambiente por lo menos para la pobre rubia que salió de sus ensoñaciones y sorpresa .Por su parte la pequeña chica de ojos violetas miro con algo de diversión a su compañera, solo para encontrarse un rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza por el rudito que había producido su estómago.

-Yui-chan jejeejej me hubieras dicho que tenías hambre… anda ven he preparado un delicioso platillo seguro te gustara, además escuchar tu estomago rugir revivió mi apetito - sugirió animosamente la muchachita tomando de la mano a la rubia para llevarla hacia la cocina

* * *

-¿y que…. Mfu.. mmmfu… tal quedaron los bollos…mufuu?- pregunto de pronto la peliazul hablando de manera entrecortada a causa del alimento que masticaba en esos instantes.

-Muy deliciosos…. Jeje Hana-chan- contesto cortésmente la rubia, que espero a pasar su comida por la garganta para dar su respuesta.

Mas sin embargo hubo un detalle que llamo mucho la atención de Yui y era que la adorable Hana había ingerido… nada más y nada menos que 14 bollos en menos de ¡20 minutos! Y ella apenas y llevaba 3 bollos y ya se sentía satisfecha

No comprendía como en ese diminuto cuerpo cupiera tanta comida, y si es que todo el tiempo aquella niña comía de esa manera, ¡no engordara! Pero en fin la rubia prefirió no preguntar sobre la "dieta" que llevaba la menor de las Kuroshikis, para evitar incomodar o algo así, después de todo en sus valores estaba el ser prudente con las personas. Pero aun así no pudo evitar observar con curiosidad y mucho asombro el cual se podría suponer que era igual o más, que cuando momentos anteriores se enteró de que su hermana mayor era una caza vampiros. Ahora contemplaba como la bajita y menuda chica consumía su bollo número 16.

Por su parte la peliazul sintió la mirada de su compañera clavada sobre ella.

-Mufuu… ¿pasa algo?- inquirió la jovencita de lentes, mordiendo con ferocidad el refrigerio que ella misma se dio a la tarea de cocinar

-Etto..No, nada- respondió Komori negando con las manos, mientras se levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a lavar el plato donde había comido

-Oh bueno, supongo que ya no puedo comer más bollos, jejejej si no dejaría sin cena a la pobre Shiiro-chan- pronuncio Hana, levantándose de igual manera que su compañera de la mesa, con el plato entre sus manos

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en silencio tallando con esponja los platos donde instantes atrás habían depositado sus alimentos, fue entonces que de nueva cuenta la primera en hablar fue la joven de cabellos azules

-Neee, Yui-chan si quieres puedes descansar en el cuarto cuando termines esto- sugirió la de lentes, colocando su plato ya limpio en la alacena.

-Ohh, no te preocupes ya no tengo sueño ejjeje a propósito ¿de quién es la habitación?-

-Ahh ¿dónde has dormido? Bueno esa es mi habitación jejeje-

-Ahh etto… entonces ayer ¿no dormiste para nada?- indago con preocupación la chica de cabello claro.

-Pues no… pero… emmm como decirlo… no te sientas culpable por eso… yo prácticamente no duermo Yui-chan- confeso de forma calmada, volviendo a sorprender un poco a la rubia

-Ehh ¿no duermes? ¿Tienes insomnio o algo así?- pregunto curiosa la otra adolescente

-Pues digamos que desde que tengo 10 años no duermo, mi madre murió por la noche de una apendicitis… ella se pudo haber salvado… pero yo no me percate porque estaba profundamente dormida… a la mañana siguiente ya era muy tarde… mi madre ya había muerto… desde entonces, poco después de que Misao-san me adoptara yo simplemente no puedo dormir… tan solo lo hago d horas diarias… igual mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado ejjejeej- la peliazul hablo de manera melancólica y desviando su mirada ante los recuerdos y la culpa que revivía por la muerte de su progenitora

Por su parte la rubia no pudo contener las ganas de abofetearse a sí misma por preguntar cosas que solo lograron revivir las heridas del pasado de esa chica. "vaya al final resulte bastante imprudente de todos modos" pensó con arrepentimiento Yui

-Lo, siento Hana-chan… yo no sabía- murmuro avergonzada mirando el semblante de tristeza y ausencia de la pequeña muchacha

-Ahhh etto… no te preocupes Yui-chan … hehehe no fue tu culpa… además eso ya quedo en el pasado- contesto la peliazul cambiando rápidamente a su estado de alegría y felicidad que siempre mostraba, esbozando una sincera sonrisa a la chica de orbes rosaceos, para evitar que se sintiera culpable por su anterior faceta de melancolía

-Bueno, en fin… Yui-chan si quieres puedes darte un baño jejeej es decir aun llevas puesto tu uniforme de ayer con el jugo encima jejejejeje, Shiiro-chan tardara en llegar 2 horas aproximadamente, en fin yo me iré a ver el capítulo de 7 de Ookami Shoujo to kuro ouji kyaaa amo ese anime Sata-kun es tan…kyaaa- expreso la peliazul mientras juntaba sus manos de forma fangirl al final de sus palabras

La rubia sonrió rápidamente al darse cuenta que la jovencita había recuperado su alegría y no pudo evitar reírse de forma disimulada por tan extraña pose adoptada por Hana. También decidió que lo mejor sería seguir la sugerencia de la muchachita, pues sinceramente ya sentía el mal olor que emanaba su ropa a causa del jugo que su hermana había derramado sobre ella la noche anterior.

Mas sin embargo un pequeño detalle capto su atención, y era que… todas sus pertenecías se habían quedado en casa de los hermanos Sakamaki, su ropa, sus bragas, su desodorante, sus zapatos, sus toallas, todo. Lo único que traía era su ensuciado uniforme escolar, la ropa interior que llevaba puesta y su preciada horquilla en la cabeza, prácticamente estaba sin nada.

Y ahora ¿qué haría? Ir de nuevo con los Sakamakis a pedirles amablemente que le devolvieran sus cosas, No claro que no, esa era una locura y , además de solo pensar que los hermanos le dieran sus cosas dejándola salir ilesa, le provocaba escalofríos, pues eso prácticamente era algo tan real como el talento para actuar y cantar de Paris Hilton.

Peor aún… le avergonzaba de sobre manera tener que compartir la ropa interior con algunas de las chicas… Rayos por que no se había puesto a pensar esos "pequeños inconvenientes" antes.

La joven rubia, miro de reojo a su compañera, esta se encontraba sumamente emocionada mirando aquel anime. Las mejillas de Yui se sonrojaron al tener que interrumpir el preciado programa de la peliazul, pero se repitió mentalmente que era totalmente necesario, pues no andaría con la misma ropa por siempre. Se armó de valor y toco suavemente el hombro de Hana para llamar su atención.

Por su parte la chiquilla se giró de forma lenta, solo para observar de manera asesina a quien se atrevió a interrumpirla mientras miraba su preciado anime.

Pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de Yui, enseguida recompuso su rostro al feliz y animoso de siempre

-¿Qué pasa Yui-chan? - Inquirió mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas

\- Ahh… etto… es que… primeramente perdón por interrumpirte Hana-chan- se disculpó evitando mirar los ojos de la peliazul, pues momentos anteriores su corazón dio un brinco por el rostro asesino que le dedico la pequeña adolescente y más aún después de observar cómo había cambiado drásticamente su semblante en menos de 1 segundo, literalmente.

-Ahh por eso no te preocupes, ¿pero que necesitas? - Volvió a preguntar de forma amable, no sin evitar sacarle una gota en la cabeza a Komori al pronunciar un "No te preocupes" después de que esta había observado el rostro de un psicópata al interrumpirle

-Emmm bueno… es que yo… no traigo ninguna de mis pertenencias, nada de ropa… ni mis utensilios de aseo personal y…- la rubia no puedo continuar explicando su situación pues fue interrumpida al instante por la otra joven

-Ohhh gomen, gomen, ya veo ¡no tienes bragas ni sostenes que usar! Ehehehe haberlo dicho antes, yo no sé si Shiiro-chan haya ido a comprarte ropa también, pero por las dudas, iré al súper a comprarte aunque sea un cambio de ropa ejejje- hablo despreocupadamente la simpática niña, enfatizando con su voz las palabras "no tienes bragas ni sostenes que usar" sin darse cuenta que dichas palabras, pusieron a la pobre de Yui mas roja que un tomate maduro.

-Bueno Yui-chan espérame vale, ahora regreso, si quieres puedes bañarte y usar la ropa y bragas de Shiiro-chan no creo que ella se moleste, pero el problema será con los sostenes, los de Shiiro-chan seguro te quedaran enormes y los míos algo pequeños… ahh que más da, bueno dime ¿qué talla de copa eres? - Pregunto sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo bochornoso que resultaba hablar de tallas de sostenes para la pobre rubia

-Emm… ahh yo… bueno prefiero esperar mi ropa… y muchas gracias…. Mmm… etto… mi talla es copa A- respondió avergonzadamente la amable chica sonrojándose a mas no poder y bajando considerablemente el volumen de su voz al pronunciar su talla de sostén, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente alto, como para que Hana alcanzarla a oírlo

-Ahh ¡eres talla A! eheheh lo recordare, bueno ¡ahora vuelvo…Yui-chan!- y dicho o para ser más concretos gritado esto, la ojivioleta salió disparada del departamento, colocándose un pequeño bolso que yacía en el borde de la puerta de entrada y provocando un portazo al final de su salida. Dejando a una desdichada y súper enrojecida Yui apunto de desmayarse de la vergüenza, de que su talla de brassier fuera divulgada a todos los vecinos del lugar. Por suerte, o por lo menos esperaba, que nadie la conociera en ese edificio.

* * *

**Narra Hana**

-Oh bien creo que con esto será suficiente para Yui-chan- me dije a mi misma mirando el par de bolsas con ropa que había conseguido para mi nueva amiga, esperaba no haberme equivocado con las tallas de la ropa, aunque no lo creía Yui-chan era bastante delgada, y su estatura era mediana, y bueno ya con el dato extra de la talla de braa me fue mucho más sencillo elegirle esa prenda interior.

Iba despreocupadamente caminando por las calles de la ciudad, cuando de pronto sentí una sacudida dentro de mi estómago, pfff sabía lo que significaba nuevamente la necesidad de llevar bocado a mi boca, se apodero de mí.

Sentí un ligero calor recorrer mis mejillas, pues era consciente de que toda aquella persona que se encontrase a nomas de 5mt de distancia mía, había escuchado el rugido de mis tripas al reclamarme alimento.

Para mi suerte no muy lejos, divise un puesto de hotdogs colocado estratégicamente en una de las esquinas de un parque que se encontraba enfrente de la banqueta cruzando la calle de donde yo estaba.

El olor que desprendían aquellos embutidos sumergidos en aceite, era exquisito, tanto que sentía como un hilillo de saliva se me estaba a punto de escapar de la boca, realmente mis sentidos se agudizaban considerablemente cada vez que me daba hambre.

No quise resistirme más y con rapidez me cruce la calle que me separaba de mis amados hot dogs, no sin antes escuchar un sonoro pitido por parte de un conductor que resulto molesto al estar a punto de atropellarme por cruzarme tan deprisa. Aunque sinceramente poco me importaba, pues mi mente y mi cuerpo se encontraban hipnotizados por el enervante aroma de la comida rápida y el imaginar su sabor dentro de mi boca, -"simplemente la gloria"-, pensé.

Tome asiento en una de las bancas de aquel concurrido parque y sin pensarlo 2 veces devore con rapidez uno de los hot dogs que había comprado momentos atrás.

-mmmmm…- y sinceramente no me equivocaba el sabor era inigualable

Continúe masticando con ferocidad la deliciosa salchicha aderezada, hasta que por fin la existencia de aquel hot dog, ahora se deshacía en el ácido clorhídrico de mi estómago.

Finalmente chupe los dedos de mi mano derecha eliminando todo rastro de mayonesa o cátsup, que hubiese quedado.

-mmm delicioso- me dije a mi misma, ahora dirigiendo mi vista a mi mano izquierda donde se posaba indefenso e ileso mi siguiente víctima, sonreí "pobre salchicha no sabes lo que te espera dentro de mi boca muajajajaj" pensé con malicia y diversión. Ya ansiaba complacer a mis papilas gustativas y de paso aplacar por completo el hambre que instantes atrás se había adueñado de mi cuerpo y mente.

No me detuve a pensarlo más y abrí la boca para permitirle la entrada al segundo bocadillo. Mas sin embargo por simple curiosidad mire de reojo a mi lado derecho, solo para encontrarme con la imagen de una persona recostada en una de las bancas vecinas a la mía.

Y no… no fue el hecho de que al principio pensé que se trataba de un vagabundo, lo que hizo que me quedara embobada mirándolo por bastante tiempo jejeejejej

Al principio solo note que su cabello era de una tonalidad rubio-naranja brillante, piel bastante pálida tanto como la de Shiiro-chan, vestía ropa casual y tenía una especie de reproductor MP3 sujetado a su cuello, al parecer estaba dormido pues poseía los ojos completamente cerrados.

Pero ya siendo sincera lo que capto toda mi atención…. Era que heeheheh ¡nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo en mi vida!, diariamente me convencía a mí misma de que era imposible que existiera algún chico con la belleza a como me eran presentados en los mangas shojos que tanto adoraba leer. Y ahora…Kyaaaaa! Me daba cuenta que estaba equivocada, pensé con emoción mientras sonreía de manera estúpida

Seguí mirándolo sin siquiera disimular un poco, inspeccionando con la vista cada detalle de su físico, era alto y delgado, sin ninguna marca de acné en ese angelical rostro kyaaa es tan…!. Ohh diablos, ahora parecía acosadora, pero eso poco me importaba, pues era consciente de que quizás nunca volvería a ver a ese chico en mi vida… y bueno hehehe ¡a aprovechar se ha dicho! Jajajjaja ok no

-Kymmaa… eshh… tan… linddo…- pronuncie con cierta euforia que toda mujer estaba segura tendría si se encontrara a un muchacho o así, además inconscientemente junte mis manos en forma de puños a la altura de mi barbilla, al estilo tipo "fangirl". Y sonrojándome de manera súbita al pronunciar las palabras anteriores.

Mas sin embargo no contaba con un pequeño detalle, casi sin importancia… y era que quizás mi gritillo anterior lo había despertado, pues ahora me percate que su mirada se encontraba clavada en mí, sumándole además que me observaba con molestia y fastidio. Ahh y por cierto sus ojos eran de un precioso color azul profundo.

"Oh rayos porque seré tan imprudente" me dije a misma al caer en cuenta la actitud tan estúpida y boba que estaba teniendo y enseguida el pudor y la vergüenza vino a mí, pues seguro aquel rubio pensaría que era una loca o algo así… ¿Y no lo era?... bueno, bueno eso no importaba, tenía que excusarme de alguna forma y rápido, pues sentía que mis mejillas reventarían por lo calientes y rojas que estaban

-Loghff sienthso nogf fueshgr mi intenpgrrshión desrrggpertadtte…- me disculpe de manera nerviosa y rápida, olvidándome de un pequeño e insignificante inconveniente… y era que ¡tenía la boca completamente llena de hot dogg! Oh mierda, joder es que acaso el momento no podía ser más bochornoso, pensaba mientras mis mejillas adquirían tonalidades escarlatas que difícilmente se podrían igualar

-Agrrr- no pude más con mi vergüenza, tome las bolsas de las compras y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de aquella banca y del parque, después de todo llegaría algo tarde a casa y no me convenía quedarme por más tiempo.

"Eso me pasa por embobarme tanto con un chico lindo que parecía sacado de un manga shojo" pensé con arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho tan solo segundos atrás, mientras prácticamente con un par de mordiscos me termine por completo aquel enorme hot dog, que ya ni siquiera pude detenerme a degustar su sabor, por la prisa y nerviosismo que sentía.

Suspire… por lo menos nunca volvería a ver a ese joven en mi vida, o al menos eso quería pensar.

* * *

Ya habían pasado quizás unos 20 minutos, del bochornoso momento que yo cause en el parque.

Ahora me encontraba caminando de forma un tanto apresurada, pues era consciente de que lo más probable era que Shiiro-chan llegara en cualquier instante al departamento y lo más obvio era que terminara molesta conmigo, por llegar a esas horas. Porque si, si había algo que le preocupaba de sobre manera a esa pelirrosa, era que yo estuviera fuera a más de las 7:30 pm, pues según ella las calles eran peligrosas al caer la noche.

Dirigí mí vista hacia el cielo, algunos cirros se encontraban flotando en lo más alto de la atmosfera tintadas de un color purpura-rojizo, a causa de los últimos rayos del sol en el crepúsculo, anunciando que en menos de 20 minutos caería la noche.

El sol en esos momentos ya no era visible para mí, pues los edificios y construcciones lo ocultaban perfectamente de mi vista, pero si pude divisar a la tímida luna que poco a poco se mostraba más brillante al no ser opacada por el astro rey que gobernaba en el día.

Tan perdida estaba mirando el panorama que me brindaba el bellos atardecer, que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien.

-Ahhh etto…Lo siento- murmure a manera de disculpa y como acto reflejo, por mi tropiezo "Hana porque siempre eres tan torpe" me reproche a mí misma, pues al parecer hoy era el día de "Hana hará estupideces en la vía pública"

No me detuve a mirar de quien se trataba por pena, yo solo seguí con mi camino, pues ya me faltaban unas 4 cuadras para llegar al departamento

Cuando de pronto y de manera sorpresiva sentí una fuerte opresión en mi brazo izquierdo, al principio la sensación me desconcertó bastante, pero luego gire mi rostro hacia mi brazo para ver de dónde provenía dicha sensación, solo pude observar con un gran nerviosismo creciendo en mi interior como una pálida mano sujetaba fuertemente mi extremidad.

En esos momentos estaba que sudaba frio, fueron quizás solo segundos, pero para mí en realidad se me hizo una eternidad el voltear mi mirada hacia arriba casi en un Angulo de 90° pues yo era muy bajita y al parecer al dueño de la mano que me tenía firmemente agarrada era considerablemente alto

Y cuál fue mi gran asombro al descubrir y vislumbrar que… la persona que sujetaba era nada más y nada menos que… aquel "chico lindo y rubio sacado de un manga shojo" según mi loca mente

Y ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que pensar en una situación como la que estaba viviendo "Oh rayos, trágame tierra" pensé a punto de explotar por mi nerviosismo y tensión, pues ahora la gran pregunta que inundaba mi mente era…

¿Qué quería de mí aquel chico? No lo sabía, pero algo en mi me decía que nada bueno, aunque quizás…

**Narración normal**

Cierta peliazul miraba con total desconcierto el muchacho que tenía frente a ella, no moviéndose ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba completamente absorta en la mirada que aquel extraño le brindaba manteniéndola firmemente sujeta del brazo izquierdo.

Pasaron algunos segundos y la situación continuaba como hasta ahora, ninguno de los 2 emitía palabra alguna, la jovencita por la impresión y nerviosismo, hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada azul océano que le otorgaba el individuo que tenía frente a ella, y aquel joven simplemente porque si, pues le daba pereza ser el quien iniciara conversación que esa niña.

Hana rápidamente callo en la cuenta de que no ganaba nada quedándose como idiota sin decir nada, aunque temía que volviera a ridiculizarse a sí misma si los nervios la traicionaban como la vez anterior. De repente las imágenes de ella en el parque observando "disimuladamente" al rubio y posteriormente intentando hilar explicaciones por su "acoso" para que al final las palabras terminaran atascadas por el hot dog que tenía dentro de su boca, vinieron a su mente de forma súbita.

¿A caso aquel chico la había seguido únicamente para que le explicara lo que paso antes?... esa fue una de las sospechas que cruzaron por el pensamiento de Hana e inevitablemente termino provocando que los glóbulos rojos subieran de forma súbita hacia sus pómulos, aunque después cayó en cuenta de que eso sería una acción demasiada ridícula por parte de ese muchacho

Entonces ¿por qué rayos la tenía sujetada del brazo, reteniéndole? Nuevamente su cerebro empezó a formular las posibles teorías que dieran explicación al comportamiento del misterioso chico frente a ella, pocas le resultaban coherentes, pues además nunca en su vida había conocido a tan atractivo joven.

Las mejillas de Kuroshiki se tornaron aun mas de un intenso color carmesí, por el solo pensar de que quizás, tan solo quizás "el guapo rubio sacado de un manga shojo" estuviera intentando flirtear con ella, por supuesto que eso tenía mucho sentido, tal vez deseaba conseguir su número telefónico o algo por el estilo.

Mas sin embargo tan hermosas ilusiones enseguida se cayeron del pedestal en que se encontraban en la mente de Hanairi Kuroshiki, al olvidar por completo un pequeño detalle, que "eso" solo sucedía únicamente en mangas shojos o películas románticas, no en la vida real, al menos no en la vida de la pequeña peliazul que consideraba que su atractivo sexual era prácticamente nulo, no tenía pechos, era muy delgada y con pocas curvas y era muy baja de estatura. Definitivamente ese chico no estaba intentando coquetearle como ella pensaba, eso era imposible.

Los anteriores razonamientos enseguida estabilizaron el sonrojo y los impasibles latidos en el corazón de la diminuta adolescente. Volviendo a mirar con inquietud al rubio de ojos zafiro frente a ella, el agarre aún continuaba de manera ruda en su brazo izquierdo, ella intento por primera vez zafarse de aquello pero sus escazas fuerzas tan solo lograron profundizar el sujetamiento en su extremidad por parte del ojiazul.

-Hmm, hasta cuanto piensas no decir nada niña, y quédate quieta, tu movimiento es molesto—hablo rompiendo el silencio de una vez por todas, pues había terminado por hartarse de la le silenciosa actitud de la "molesta mocosa" segun el.

Por su parte a Hana se le vinieron abajo por completas las expectativas que tenía sobre el chico, al oírle dirigirse a ella en ese tono de voz tan fastidiado y algo arrogante.

No definitivamente ese no era "un príncipe de mangas shojo" que ella creyó en un principio

¿Entonces que era?

-Pues para empezar el que me agarrado sin razón alguna eres tú, ¿tengo derecho a intentar soltarme no? y si ha sido por lo que paso en el parque te pido disculpas si llegue a incomodarte, pero no creo que esa sea razón suficiente como para que me retengas de esta manera—la menor de las Kuroshikis hilo sus palabras de forma rápida y decidida, aun sintiéndose nerviosa por la situación y ligeramente cabreada por la forma en que "la saludo" al hablarle por primera vez.

-Tu manera de hablar me desespera niña, me da dolor de cabeza, además no es por esa razón por la cual te estoy reteniendo—explico con calma el ojiazul pero con ligera sorna en su voz, pues realmente la forma tan rápida de hablar de aquella diminuta niña, termino por irritarlo bastante.

-Eso mismo debería decir yo, y ¡no soy una niña, mierda!—contesto tratando de sonar lo más altanera posible, después de todo odiaba bastante que las personas la llamaran niña… más sin embargo en seguida ignoro aquel hecho cuando cayó en la cuenta de las últimas palabras pronunciadas de la boca del chico frente suyo

"¿Qué no venía por lo del parque?"…"Entonces ¿qué rayos quería?…" esos fueron algunas preguntas que cruzaron fugazmente por la mente de Hana, pues estaba más que claro que tampoco venía a flirtear con ella, no después de la forma en que le hablo.

-Si no venias a recibir una disculpa de mi parte, entonces a ¿qué es lo quieres de mí?—pregunto seguidamente de su reclamo, esta vez con ligero temor en su voz, pues ahora, no tenía ni una menor idea del por qué el misterioso chico, la había buscado y ahora mantenía preso entre sus manos su brazo izquierdo

Una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio, al notar el repentino cambio de voz a uno algo temeroso tratando de aparentar seguridad en su pregunta, por parte de la chica de gafas que sujetaba su mano derecha

"Esa humana era como cualquier otra, tratando de fingir fiereza, pero al fin y al cabo es simple miedo materializado en una niña… los humanos nunca dejaran de ser frágiles y estúpidos" ese fue el pensamiento que causo satisfacción al chico de orbes azules y enseguida relajo su semblante en aquella sublime sonrisa, que muy en el fondo estaba cargada de experiencias y recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado, que al fin de cuentas le habían hecho llegar a esas conclusiones sobre la vida humana

-Simplemente vengo por un intercambio niña—contesto con simpleza el joven, emitiendo un sonoro bostezo, por el cansancio que le daba la tarea que le habían encomendado "aquellos estúpidos".

-¿Un intercambio?—inquirió más para sí misma, que como pregunta al rubio frente a ella, "¿A qué se refería con intercambio?" nuevamente la mente de Hana volvió a trabajar con la información recibida para dar posibles respuestas a lo que quería decir el pelirrubio.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cara solo para ajustar los lentes que se le comenzaban a resbalar por el puente de nariz, y eso de alguna manera siempre le ayuda a tener mayor concentración.

Recapitulo todos los hechos que habían sucedido, intentando encontrar algún cabo suelto pero nada…simplemente nada le daba respuesta.

Luego intento pensar en algo fuera de lo normal los últimos días, y lo único que podía pensar era en la llegada de Yui, pero…un momento la llegada de Yui, ¿podía tener algo que ver?... no eso no era posible, su compañera había logrado raptarla de las garras de esos tales hermanos Sakamakis…

Fue ahí, en ese último pensamiento, cuando Hana se percató de algo, de una corazonada más que nada, un mal presentimiento…

La de cabellos azulosos volvió a enfocar su mirada en el aspecto del muchacho que se encontraba delante de ella, piel pálida y ahora un pequeño detalle que hasta ahora percibió, el joven no respiraba… su pecho no subía ni bajaba como el de una persona normal que aunado a la gran belleza física que poseía solo podía concluir por las enseñanzas de su fallecida tía, que se trataba de uno de "ellos"

"Ellos no tienen signos vitales, no respiran, no tienen pulso"

"Ellos poseen la piel excesivamente pálida, pues técnicamente están muertos"

"Generalmente poseen un gran atractivo sexual, para atraer a sus presas"

"Siempre recuérdalo Hanariri…"

Esas eran algunas de las palabras que su tía/ madre adoptiva le recalcaba todo el tiempo desde que cuido de ella, y ahora se suscitaron en la mente de la jovencita en forma de fugaces recuerdos de su niñez,

En ese instante Hana sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, trago hondo con sumo nerviosismo, ya no tenía teoría alguna para explicarse el todo de la situación, simplemente aquel terrible presentimiento…, su cuerpo sintió ligeros temblores por las sensaciones de incertidumbre que le causaba estar frente a uno de "ellos", por primera vez, porque si, Hana podía saber mucho de "ellos" pero nunca en su vida había encarado frente a frente a un ser de esa naturaleza, realmente admiraba a su hermana adoptiva por tener el valor de enfrentarlos y más aún ganarles en batalla, bueno aunque después de todo su querida Shiiro-chan no del todo humana…

Observo todo a su alrededor la noche había caído, el momento en el cual los mayores depredadores salían en busca de sus víctimas aprovechando la oscuridad.

El viento empezó a soplar de forma ligera pero un tanto gélida, después de todo septiembre era un mes transitorio en el cual el cambio de estaciones de cálidas a frías se empezaba a sentir.

No quiso pensarlo 2 veces y la peliazul intento de nueva cuenta liberarse de su agarre, al no poder cumplir con su cometido opto por patear con desesperación a diestra y siniestra las piernas de al sospechoso ser, pero este ni se inmuto por tales acciones, solo observaba con total indiferencia la debilidad de la muchachita.

-Suéltame… joder que me sueltes…- pidió gritando a todo pulmón la megane y continuando con la extenuante lucha de librarse de su captor

-Shh, eres muy ruidosa niña…-

Hana estuvo a punto de gritar algo más cuando de pronto, en su nuca sintió un golpe seco, que la hizo tambalearse de forma súbita, sintiendo lentamente como la conciencia se le iba… y poco a poco todo a su alrededor se tornaba borroso y oscuro, mas sin embargo justo antes de caer rendida ante la inconciencia, escucho por última vez la voz de aquel chico

-"Si nos han robado nuestra presa… tenemos derecho a reclamar otra"- Fue lo último que alcanzo a oír antes de que todo, se volviera negro, confirmando el mal presentimiento que se le había suscitado tan solo un par de minutos antes.

-¿Un… vampiro?...- fue lo último que salió de los finos labios de Hana, antes de desplomarse desmayada en medio de la nada o al menos eso pensó.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_LALALA gomen si sintieron que el cap estuvo aburrido o algo asi, pero jejeejej les aseguro que el siguiente cap esta cargado de mucha accion e importantes revelaciones que de seguro ninguna de ustedes esperaba muajajajaja tambien perdon si sintieron la narracion muy cagada (tuve muchas dificultades para escribir este cap :P)_

_bueno aclarando un pequeño punto, el hecho de que Hana hubiese tenido esa reaccion al conocer a Shuu, **no **significa que ya se haya enamorado de el, jeje lo puse asi por que considero que seria algo muy normal reaccionar de esa manera si te encuentras en la calle con un chico muy guapo, bueno al menos yo asi le hago jajajajajaj ok no, neeee aun no hay amorshhh, no por el momento_

_Mis criaturitas si les gusto el nuevo cap dejen un review con su opinion personal, tomatazos, felicitaciones todo se acepta n_n en serio me animan a continuar..._

_Y tambien paso a recomendarles el anime shojo Ookami shoujo to kuri ouji (exelente a mi parecer) de hecho es mi 2° manga favorito jejeejej (si les gustan los hombres sadicos les aseguro que les encantara)_

_Nos leemos que pasen linda noche_

_que Sueñen con los Sakamakis, Mukamis o Tsukinamis jejeejje_

HASTA LA PROXIMA LOS AMO (dejen reviews no sean maloss)


	11. Verdadera Naturaleza

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_

_Hola mis criaturitas como estan ? espero que bien jeejejej naaa bueno casi llevo un mes ausente XDD bueno el punto es que les traje un nuevo cap ojala y sea de su agrado, es bastante largo un total de 8 320 palabras, ufffff demasiado es lo maximo que he escrito hasta ahora, asi que tendran algo que leer para rato jejejeje_

_Bueno como siempre agradesco a** Mary-chan, OtakuDL** (por cierto que bueno que te gusto mi one shot :P y si a mi tambien me dio hambre relatar esa parte) y **Scarllet northman** (ejejej hoy se contestara la pregunta que me hiciste) enserio muchas gracias se que mi historia no tiene mucha fama, pero aun asi que una persona te lea y se tome el tiempo para darte animos para continuar dejando un review, se siente bonito y te da animos para seguir_

_Esta cap va dedicado a ustedes chicas, jeejje viene cargado de accion, algo de sangre, revelaciones importantes y pasados tragicos (muajajajajaja) y una pizca de romance jejeejejej_

_jeejej y no mas para aclarar sigo siendo yo Chibi Konan XD solo que me cambie el nombre a Mandy Fernandes ( y no... no es que ese sea mi apellido XDD espor razones de amor que estoy teniendo al comenzar a ver Fairy Tail) XDDD_

_DISCLAMER : DL no me pertenece su creador es Rejec yo solo escribo esta historia como pasatiempo y para entretener a las personas sin ningun fin de lucro_

_Buaaa sin mas que decir disfruten la continuacion mis criaturitas n_n_

* * *

**CAP 8 "VERDADERA NATURALEZA"**

Kuroshiki Mashiiro se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro, con un terrible malestar en su mente y cuerpo, con la ansiedad consumiendo por completo todo su ser

Pues hacía ya 20 minutos, que la ojiambar había regresado al departamento después de concluir su turno en el trabajo, enseguida a la única que encontró presente fue a Yui e inevitablemente le comenzó a interrogar con curiosidad sobre donde se encontraba aquella hiperactiva enana de cabellos azules

Las respuestas que obtuvo la dejaron con un terrible mal presentimiento; una rubia bastante nerviosa relatándole que la megane, se dio a la tarea de conseguirle ropa y artículos de uso personal, que le hacían falta, pues a su llegada al departamento ella había llegado sin nada de sus pertenecías. Luego de la corta explicación de Komori, una alterada Mashiiro, termino preguntando cuanto tiempo la peliazul llevaba fuera de casa, la rubia simplemente bajo la vista con un sentimiento de culpa por la desaparición de Hana y contesto un poco audible "2 horas" a su hermana mayor.

Fue esa corta respuesta la que termino por esfumar la poca paciencia que poseía la mayor de las Kuroshikis. Ahora en estos momentos se podía observar como la joven trotaba con nerviosismo sus pies de una esquina de la sala al otro extremo, esperando que en cualquier momento aquella escandalosa niña, cruzara el umbral de la puerta y ambas terminaran discutiendo por su tardanza, para al fin y al cabo saber que Hana estaba sana y salva y que todo aquello solo quedara como un mal rato que aquella peliazul le hizo pasar por su enorme retraso.

Eso era lo que deseaba que sucediera en esos instantes, que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido a esa niña, pero… muy en el fondo temía o mejor dicho presentía que no sería así…

-¡Mierda Hana donde estas!—grito con desesperación la chica, ante la atenta mirada que le otorgaba la rubia, pues esta solo había permanecido en silencio sentada en el mueble más cercano a la muy alterada Mashiiro, entrelazando sus manos con culpa por la desaparición de Hanairi, sudando y temiendo que como los hechos recientes lo indicaban la peliazul hubiese sido secuestrada por "ellos"

No y no la pobre rubia no soportaba esa idea, el solo pensar que la adorable ojivioleta estuviera siendo víctima de la crueldad y malos tratos de esos hermanos, le hacía sentirse con la carga y culpa del destino de esa niña. Lágrimas de miedo brotaron de forma silenciosa por las pálidas mejillas de la ojirosa, ensuciando aún más el mugriento uniforme que no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarse desde un día entero, igualmente se forzó a retener los quejidos que el llanto provocaba, sintiendo como le dolía la garganta al contenerse, pues no deseaba preocupar aún más a su desesperada hermana con su lastimoso estado de animo

-Yui iré a buscar a Hana, ahora vuelvo—anuncio la pelirrosa completamente tensa por la situación, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la salida, sin embargo justo en el momento en el cual cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del departamento. El teléfono sonó produciendo el característico ring- rong que se produce cada vez que se intercepta una llamada.

Mashiiro sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió con suma velocidad hacia donde yacía el aparato, tomándolo de forma torpe por la prisa entre sus manos, esperando ansiosamente escuchar la voz del individuo detrás de la línea y en el mejor de los casos que quien le contestara la llamada fuera la chillona voz de su hermana adoptiva explicando su retraso y que pronto llegaría a casa, o por lo menos alguien que le dijera que la niña estaba bien y simplemente había sido retenida a causa de un posible disturbio que comúnmente Hana armaba con facilidad cuando alguien la confundía con una niña menor de 12 años, simplemente era lo típico y la pelirrosa ya había tenido que dar la cara en plena vía pública en varias ocasiones por el salvaje comportamiento de su pequeña hermana, y aunque ese tipo de situaciones eran terriblemente incomodas y molestas de tratar, prefería mil veces aquello a que se le confirmara que la ojivioleta estuviese en peligro. Pero al parecer la suerte hoy estaba en su contra…

-Hmp ¿me comunico con Kuroshiki Mashiiro?- se escuchó la fría y educada voz de un hombre, aparentemente joven según el juzgar de la chica

-Así… es ¿qué es lo quiere?, ¿con quién estoy hablando?- pregunto o más bien ordeno de forma involuntaria una desesperada Mashiiro, utilizando un tono de voz apresurado y exaltado, por los nervios que le carcomían el pensar que pronto recibirá noticias del paradero y estado de esa chiquilla tan problemática

-Hmmm me llamo Reiji Sakamaki, para servirle, debo infórmale que en estos…- Los ojos de la mayor de las Kuroshikis se abrieron a mas no poder, dejando caer el teléfono al suelo, mas sin embargo este no logro impactar contra el duro mosaico pues el rizado cableado que le unía al teclado del aparato hizo una especie de efecto bongie que evito la posible caída

Por su parte la pelirrosa sentía como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión, no tuvo que escuchar todo el mensaje de aquel sujeto para armar por completo las piezas del rompecabezas, con tan solo escuchar el maldito apellido "Sakamaki" supo que rumbo tomada el motivo de la llamada.

Esos hijos de puta tenían a Hana, eso era a la única conclusión que llego la mente de Mashiiro en ese instante, aquel descubrimiento se repitió una y otra vez en su pensamiento, hasta que lo que pareció una eternidad de tiempo, pero en realidad fue tan solo una fracción de segundo, logro comprender la gravedad de las cosas y fue entonces que la ira exploto de forma súbita en todo su cuerpo, inundando cada rincón de su ser, nuevamente esos bastados trataban de arrebatarle a sus seres queridos, siempre… en toda su vida era lo mismo… pero esta vez estaba segura; no podría contenerse y…

No, no dejaría que esa niña fuera lastimada cruelmente como a su hermana, no permitirá que su cuerpo quedara marcado de por vida por esos repugnantes seres, esta vez esos desgraciados perros sufrirían una dolosa muerte por su atrevimiento, de eso se encargaría personalmente Kuroshiki Mashiiro, después de todo era a lo que se dedica y para ser sinceros le producía un placer inexplicable cazar vampiros, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera… los aniquilaría a todos

**Narra Yui**

Podía observar como los puños de mi hermana se cerraban con fuerza, no podía observarle el rostro a causa de que me daba la espalda, únicamente eran sus rizados cabellos los que estaban al alcance de mi vista.

¿Quién le había llamado y por qué había dejado caer el teléfono de una manera abrupta contra el suelo? Esas eran las preguntas que con preocupación rondaban por mi mente, aunque prácticamente tenía ya la idea concreta de la respuesta

Y créanme que no podía sentirme más culpable y desdichada ahora.

Tenía que volver a ese lugar y poner a Hana-chan a salvo, no sé como pero tenía que hacerlo, yo ya estaba corrompida, pero esa linda niña aún era completamente pura e inocente, conociéndolos estaba segura que ellos no tardarían en dañarla tanto física como psicológicamente.

Además no solo era esa una de las razones por las cuales deseaba regresar con "ellos" simplemente yo ya estaba atada a "el" y era inevitable, me sentía terriblemente denigrada pero no podía ocultarlo más, soy una masoquista lo admito, pero cuando esa clase de sentimientos surgen todo lo demás te deja de importar.

Mashiiro-san mi hermana, ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo para recuperarme, para salvarme de las garras de esos sádicos, y ahora… simplemente me doy cuenta que no puedo pertenecer a ningún lugar donde no esté "el", decepcionare a mi hermana lo sé, pero… qué más da… al final solo soy una amante del dolor

Ante todos aquellos pensamientos no pude evitar que las lágrimas continuaran emanando de mis ojos, me sentía mal conmigo misma, terriblemente mal, continúe tapando mi boca para evitar que Mashiiro-san se diera cuenta de mi llanto, no deseaba empeorar las cosas, cuando de pronto un grito me alerto de una nueva reacción de parte mi hermana

-Yui quédate aquí iré por Hana, me he estado conteniendo… pero no puedo más.. Voy…a… destruirlos a cada uno de ellos- esas fueron las palabras que emanaron de los labios de mi hermana mayor, de una manera tan fría que estaba segura si las palabras tuviesen algún efecto térmico, estas ya hubiese congelado por completo el lugar, pero… lo que al principio tuve dificultad para entender era a quien se refería con "destruir a cada uno de ellos", mas sin embargo bastaron pocos segundos para encontrar a los sujetos implícitos en esa frase.

A caso Mashiiro-san iba a… estuve a punto de formular una pregunta cuando sin previo aviso la puerta fue azotada de forma súbita… propagando un estruendo en toda la habitación

Y yo… bueno yo simplemente me quede sin palabras… pasaron segundos… quizás minutos y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, seguía allí con la mirada clavada en el lugar donde Mashiiro había salido, postrada sobre el sofá… pensando una y otra vez en las cosas que habían sucedido y que todo lo que pasaba era únicamente por mi culpa

De pronto algo hizo clic en mi interior y me hizo darme cuenta de algo ¿Por qué siempre era yo la que necesitaba ser protegida? ¿Por qué nunca hacia nada realmente para ayudar a los demás? ¿Por qué siempre me quedaba estática y llorando como idiota?, ¿Por qué…

No ya no podía continuar lamentándome de todo como hasta ahora… si yo era la causa de todo el problema… entonces era yo la que tenía que arreglar el asunto… no que los demás dieran la maldita cara por mi…

Ya no lloraría, por lo menos no la haría quedándome sin hacer nada… Si el destino quería que sufriera, simplemente lo aceptaría, pero nadie pagaría la penitencia por mí

Sin más que pensar, salí corriendo de esa habitación, cerrando la puerta al final de mi movimiento

Finalmente había tomado una decisión, volvería, regresaría a ese lugar, para rescatar a Hana-chan y también para estar junto a "el" aunque eso me provocara más heridas en mi cuerpo y alma

* * *

**Narración normal**

Unos pasos se podían escuchar suscitándose de forma discreta contra el asfalto del lugar.

Lentamente y con sigilo, se acercaba más y más hasta una gran puerta de madera.

Una vez estuvo frente a frente con aquella elegante y glamorosa entrada volteo el rostro de manera rápida solo para echar un vistazo a el clima en el cielo, era completamente gris los nubarrones anunciaban una lluvia próxima, mas aunado a la oscuridad que empezaba a embarcar el ambiente a causa de la recién entrada noche, daba un aire espeluznante y siniestro al panorama

El viento arremetió contra su blanquecina piel y enredo de forma juguetona sus cabellos rosaceos

Pero poco lo importo, solamente deseaba terminar con "esto" de una vez por todas

Toco cuatro veces seguidas el timbre de ese lugar, ya había meditado cuidadosamente sus movimientos y en definitiva no le apetecía hacer una emboscada, quería que la vieran con su "entrada triunfal" y de forma directa atacarlos, quizás fuese una gran desventaja, pero se sentía mejor consigo misma, y la victoria que tanto añoraba le dejaría un mejor sabor de boca, o al menos eso creía.

Movió su mano con ansiedad hacia una de las bolsas del pantalón pesquero que llevaba puesto y sustrajo cuidadosamente aquella varita de color plateado, con resaltados en forma de flor que tanto usaba en confrontamientos. Su amada "Profligare" el arma que la que un día su madre adoptiva le había obsequiado en su decimosexto cumpleaños, con el argumento de que estaba lista para ser una verdadera cazadora, definitivamente su madre tenía razón en eso, ella había nacido para destruir a esos monstruos, y hoy sería un día en el cual se daría cuenta que tan fuerte era en realidad aun a costa de su propia vida

No tardo mucho tiempo cuando temblorosos movimientos atacaron a la dorada perilla de la puerta, poniendo alerta a Mashiiro de que quien se encontrase detrás de la entrada, sería uno de esos malditos Sakamakis

La pelirrosa mantuvo una expresión fría e indescifrable, pero en el fondo terriblemente ansioso de ver correr la sangre del enemigo, podía escuchar y sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado por la emoción que le provocaba la cacería…

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, más aun impulsada por el inestable viento que azotaba el entorno climático, dando como consecuencia final un fuerte sonido por la brusquedad del movimiento de las bisagras al haberse extendido en su máximo alcance.

Pero lo que capto mayoritariamente la atención de la ojiambar fue la nula presencia de persona alguna por el otro lado de la entrada, pero luego su sorprendimiento paso a una evidente obviedad pues los vampiros podían teletransportarse a su gusto.

Camino con tranquilidad a unos pocos pasos hacia el centro de la sala, evidentemente se trataba de vampiros sangre pura con muchísimo poder y riqueza, denotándose enseguida con los costosos cuadros que decoraban la pared, los estéticos muebles de piel encurtida y unos hermosos floreros de porcelana que calculaba superasen los 100000 yenes por lo menos

Igualmente el estilo del lugar se remontaba a la época victoriana, dándole un aire jodidamente elegante y conservador, pero a Mashiiro poco le importaba el status social y económico de los Sakamaki, ella había llegado a matarlos y a hacerles pagar el sufrimiento que habían causado a las 2 personas más valiosas en su vida, no a quedarse embobada con el entorno de la mansión.

-¡Salgan de una maldita vez hijos de puta!- grito con rabia la joven cazadora haciendo eco en cada uno de los rincones de esa gigantesca casa, y desde luego como si de una respuesta se tratase las puertas de la entrada se cerraron con la misma violencia a como se habían abierto momentos antes.

Tardaron pocos segundos, para que indescifrables movimientos al ojo humano, pero al menos no para Mashiiro quien entre la gran velocidad a la que se movían "esos" o "ellos", noto con detalle la apariencia de los recién llegados, como si sus orbes ambarinos cumplieran la función de una cámara phanton. Continúo escaneando con la mirada y preparándose para cualquier ataque, hasta que por fin los movimientos quedaron estáticos a su rango de visión, revelándole de una vez por todas la identidad de los sujetos que al parecer habían respondido con su presencia a su anterior "saludo" por así decirlo

**Narra Mashiiro**

Mi grito fue estruendoso lo sé, mas no pude evitar hacerlo, al fin de cuentas era el enemigo y yo tenía el deseo de que el anunciar de mi llegada fuera lo más notable posible

Fueron quizás en tan solo milésimas de segundo, en que casi inmutables vibraciones o alteraciones al espacio inundaron la espaciosa sala de la mansión, y desde la posición en la que me encontraba detenida justo enfrente de unas amplias y sofisticadas escaleras, pude notar con mi desarrollado sentido de la vista, las características físicas de cada uno de los chupasangres.

Eh inclusive me percate de la presencia de aquel chico de cabello castaño cobrizo portador de un ridículo sombrero, que tan solo un par de días atrás se atrevió a lanzarme miradas furtivas en plena vía pública "Oh ese degenerado, creo que terminare cobrándome eso también" pensé con satisfacción en definitiva hoy era mi día de suerte, nunca antes tomar el papel de una caza vampiros me había hecho sentir tantas emociones juntas.

Apreté con más fuerza a "Profligare" entre mis manos, lista para presionar el interruptor en cualquier momento

-Veo que ya sabias donde vivíamos mujer maleducada- hablo de repente uno de ellos, un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos color entre rojizo y fiusha, era quizás el que vestía más elegantemente de los Sakamaki, no tarde demasiado en confirmar que la voz de ese sujeto era la misma que el que había marcado al apartamento. Le dirigí una mirada de odio puro, preparando con sumo cuidado el dialogo que sostendría con esas bastardos de ahora en adelante

-Hmp he venido únicamente aquí a recuperar a Hana-

-Nfu tu eres la zorrita del otro día que me rechazo, nfu, nfu jujuju ya que estas aquí aprovechare para castigarte hermosa- me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice no pudiendo de mi parte evitar hacer una mueca de asco ante tales insinuaciones, "definitivamente son criaturas repugnantes", sin embargo decidí ignorar por segunda vez los comentarios de ese tipo, ya me las arreglaría con él, pero por ahora mi prioridad era rescatar a Hana

-¡Ahora díganme bastardos donde tienen a Hana!- grite de nueva cuenta con todo el volumen que mi voz me permitiera, observando cada una de las reacciones que me brindaban los 5 sujetos que me rodeaban con aires de superioridad

Algunos me dedicaron miradas de indiferencia como fue en el caso de un tipo rubio y un albino que mantenía una postura con los brazos cruzados, otro de ellos me observaba con diversión tal fue el único caso de ese hartante sujeto de sombrero y mirar libidinoso. Y finalmente los restantes me contemplaban con clara molestia en sus expresiones faciales siendo esa reacción en el caso del pelinegro, un extraño chico de cabellos violetas y un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, pero lo que me sorprendió de repente, no fue su semblante molesto al contrario ese me hacía sentir que mi presencia les mortificaba, lo que realmente me exaspero fue que… estos 2 ultimos, asistían a la misma aula que yo, ¡como mierda no pude haberme dado cuenta!..

Ah ya recuerdo…, nunca puse atención a las clases ni mucho menos al pasar de lista diario que realizaban los profesores a la hora de iniciar con la enseñanza de su materia…

Oh joder que tonta fui, pude haber localizado con mayor facilidad al enemigo y quizás hubiera evitado el rapto de Hana, pero desde luego mi falta de interés ante esos pequeños detalles que pudieron marcar la diferencia en el futuro fue completamente nula.

Mas sin embargo no era tiempo de lamentarse por el ayer, o sentirse mal por el "hubiera" este era el presente y tenía que enfrentarlo a como diera lugar

-No tenemos por qué devolverte a esa mocosa, tu robaste una de las pertenencias de Ore-sama- el escuchar hablar a ese engreído de esa forma, refiriéndose a mi hermana como si fuese un objeto, hizo que mi sangre hirviera de manera súbita, los odiaba… como los aborrecía… siempre convirtiéndose en parte de las calamidades de mi vida… pero ya no más…

Presione con decisión el botón de "Profligare" de una vez por todas, estrujando con fuerza entre los dedos de mi mano derecha la diminuta y delgada varita, ya no estaba dispuesta a aguantar y contener por más tiempo estas ganas de ver correr sangre de vampiro entre mi piel, que manchase mi ropa como prueba de mi triunfo, no podía soportarlo más…

De pronto y como siempre lo sucedía un par de navajas plateadas brotaron de cada uno de los extremos del arma que sostenía con seguridad entre mis manos, e inevitablemente las miradas ahora de asombro y desconcierto no se hicieron esperar de parte de los vampiros

-Si definitivamente son tan predecibles sanguijuelas asquerosas- pronuncie en prácticamente un susurro denotando diversión y arrogancia en mi expresión, desde luego era consciente de que mi insulto llegaría a sus oídos no por nada eran vampiros sangre pura y tendrían más desarrollados sus sentidos, pero eso… no me interesaba en lo absoluto, más bien había un deseo oculto de que ellos escucharan mi frase

-¡Como nos llamaste estúpida, escúchame… nadie insulta de esa manera al gran Ore-sama te quedo claro!- de nueva cuenta ese niñato resultaba terriblemente irritante y más aún sumado a su complejo de "ser invencible" que se cargaba, no pude evitar sonreír me arriesgaría pero, ese pelirrojo seria mi primera víctima.

Sin previo aviso y sin que ellos se esperasen algo así de mi parte, me moví con toda la rapidez que mis piernas me permitieron, dejando atrás susurros, tales como:

-¡Donde mierda se ha metido!- o -¿Cómo es que ha escapado?-, resonando por toda la sala, si… sorprenderlos siempre era algo que me divertía

En tan solo milésimas de segundo ya había dado con el blanco, pude escuchar el crujir de la carne al ser traspasada por "Profligare" "Música para mis oídos" pensé con satisfacción al mismo tiempo que se me confirmaba que efectivamente mi ataque había resultado correcto.

Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo donde había producido la intromisión de mi arma solo para notar como la sangre brotaba y caía escurriéndose entre el filo de la navaja, mientras algunas gotas se derramaban entre el opaco mosaico que adornaba el suelo de la espaciosa y lujosa sala de la mansión

Una sonrisa se formó entre mis labios, casi había dado al corazón, tan solo 10 centímetros a la derecha y terminaría con la vida de ese ser chupasangre, tan solo debía mover y traspasar más carne con la navaja para finalmente destrozar ese órgano tan vital para cualquier ser vivo existente.

No pude aguantar por más tiempo para deleitar mi pupila con la expresión que mi victima que tendría en esos instantes

Por qué tenía que admitir yo me convertía en una completa sádica si de exterminar vampiros se trataba, y esto no era la excepción.

Mire de una vez por todas inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba, sintiéndome completamente plena ante la vista pérdida que me otorgaban las iris y pupilas de los ojos de esa sanguijuela denotando conmoción y shock ante mi repentino ataque, me causaba gracia el pensar que tan solo instantes antes esos arrogantes orbes verdes, me miraban con superioridad y egolatría y ahora quizás no podía creerse el hecho de que alguien estuviera a punto de acabar con su asquerosa existencia, nada nuevo en un vampiro desde luego…

-Que mier…- eran las débiles palabras que salían de la boca del pelirrojo, posiblemente entrecortadas a causa del dolor de ser traspasado por mi arma.

No quise hacer que el tiempo se hiciera más largo, no le daría una agonía tan lenta al bastardo que mantenía atrincherado contra la navaja de Profigare, aunque desde luego, merecía un mayor castigo por haber hecho sufrir a mi hermana pequeña. Sin embargo el anhelo de ver los rostros que pondrían sus hermanos al contemplar el cuerpo que en poco tiempo estaría ya sin vida de uno de ellos, era superior a cualquier otra cosa. Tenía ansias de que ellos se dieran cuenta del destino con el que correrían de igual manera que su hermano. Que se dieran cuenta de que existían otros monstruos que eran capaces… de poder destruirlos

Comencé a aplicar más fuerza para impulsar el filo de la navaja en dirección al corazón, sintiendo como lentamente el musculo, tendones y demás era desgarrado. Podía escuchar los quejidos de dolor que debes en cuando se le escapaban de los labios al supuestamente invencible "su majestad", manteniendo su mirada estática y en shock, no pudiendo hacerse a la idea de que la vida se le escapa de sus manos.

"Tan solo 5 centímetros más.." pensé con seguridad calculando la distancia de recorrido que le quedaba al filo de mi navaja, para atravesar el órgano clave

Ya podía sentir entre mis dedos las vibraciones que emanaban de los latidos del corazón del chupasangre propagándose a través de la hoja de mi arma

Cuando de pronto y de forma inesperada un estruendoso sonido lleno por completo la sala de la mansión, haciendo que me detuviese en mi labor por extirpar el órgano vital del vampiro

Enseguida busque con la mirada la causa de dicho estruendo. Que para mi gran sorpresa no era nada más y nada menos… que Yui.

Podía notar como su mirada se mostraba desesperada, volteando en todas las direcciones, dedicando expresiones de súplica e interrogantes a la presencia de las demás sanguijuelas que se mantenían completamente estáticas en su lugar sorprendiéndose más aun por la repentina entrada de mi hermana.

Paro la búsqueda que sostenía con sus orbes rosados.

Observándome a mí con detenimiento y desde luego al pelirrojo que yacía atravesado por mí arma

Al principio únicamente descifre sorpresa pura en sus temblorosos ojos, luego Llevo sus manos a su boca y finalmente sus orbes adquirieron una textura acuosa para terminar llenándose por completo de lágrimas que no tardaron en desbordarse y empapar su pálida piel.

-!Noooo, detente Mashiiro-san¡ por favor…¡, ! No le hagas daño…¡ Te lo suplico!...-fueron esas desgarradoras y desesperadas palabras las que se escapan en forma de gritos de la garganta de Yui, al principio quede completamente desconcertada… pero luego empezó a comprender ¿A caso ella estaba pidiéndome… que perdonara la vida de este bastardo?... no…no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué Yui desearía que esta sanguijuela continuara viviendo?...

Esas preguntas azoraban mi mente una y otra vez, hasta que al fin logre entender a donde iba todo esto, ese rostro… esa expresión desesperada que se dibujaba en la cara de Yui… me era tan familiar… era como un espejo de mi misma en el pasado… aquellos sucesos que me causaban tanto dolor y que mi único deseo era olvidar por completo… regresaban a mis recuerdos haciéndome comprender todo el presente

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Shiiro, escóndete ahí… ¡Rápido que ya vienen!-expreso con seria desesperación en su voz un niño de no más de 8 años, vistiendo ropas considerablemente rasgadas y viejas, de cabello azabaches y ojos azul oscuro de una tonalidad muy opaca, su rostro se mostraba seriamente turbado por el miedo, mientras que con una de sus temblorosas manos, señalaba una gran barda, la cual sería la salvación para alguno de los dos_

_-Pero… no hay tiempo… tu no podrás escapar también- respondió la pequeña pelirrosa, observando de forma suplicante a su compañero, pues no deseaba que fuera solo ella la que se salvara, no quería que ese niño callera en manos de ese loco._

_-Shiiro, no importa…no me lo perdonaría si llegas a ser atrapada por ese hombre…- el infante no pudo continuar expresando que tan valioso era para el bienestar de su amiga, pues fue interrumpido por la voz de su persecutor, que instantes antes los había pillado robando comida, y al parecer estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes o un par de niños por el simple hecho del robo de un par de manzanas._

_El pequeño pelinegro reacciono en automático y valiéndose de algo de esfuerzo físico más aunado al poco peso que poseía la niña, levanto con cierta facilidad a la ojiambar con ambos brazos, tomándola desde los muslos para poder realizar con éxito la operación de hacerla trepar por el muro, ignorando por completo las suplicas de ser bajada al suelo que le lanzaba debes en cuando la chiquilla_

_-Por favor…quiero quedarme contigo… prometimos estar juntos… no importando que… ¡Bájame!- la implorante voz de la niña estaba a punto de quebrarse, podía sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaban anunciándole la próxima expulsión de ese líquido salino, y no era para menos, pues era consciente de que esta era una triste y cruenta despedida. Como odiaba llorar lo aborrecía, llorar era… como mostrar la debilidad y el sentimentalismo, y sin embargo en este momento no deseaba contenerse, no sabía por qué…Pero la pequeña Mashiiro no quería sofocarse a sí misma impidiendo el llanto, solamente pensó… en dejarse llevar por el dolor y esa presión que parecía querer hacer explotar su corazón en cualquier instante._

_Las estruendosas quejas y suplicas de la niña cesaron de un momento a otro; la razón muy sencilla y quizás algo tonta, ella no quería que su llanto fuera delatado si continuaba con sus gritos, lo último que deseaba era mostrarse débil ante él._

_-Ahh aquí están mocosos, jeejej los encontre, ehh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿La perrita tratando de escapar?... que niños tan malcriados… pero ahora recibirán su castigo- pronuncio un hombre fornido de barba gruesa, alto y con el pelo atado a una coleta denotando sadismo y diversión en el tono de su gruesa voz, golpeando en la palma de su mano izquierda una especie de bate de beisbol que sostenía firmemente con su mano derecha._

_El ojiazul no se detuvo al escuchar la amenazante voz de aquel comerciante, al contrario se apresuró aún más, en colocar a la pelirrosa sobre el muro de tal manera que ella pudiese sostenerse por sí sola sin requerir más de su ayuda. Finalmente su cometido fue cumplido, Mashiro se sujetaba con fuerza de las rejillas de la barda a una altura aproximada de 1.50 mt, ahora solo dependía de que la chiquilla trepara con velocidad hacia arriba y lograse ponerse al fin a salvo. Una tarea quizás sencilla para un par de niños que debes en cuando jugaban a escalar la montaña, utilizando como principal "juguete" las viejas y mohosas bardas rayoneadas con grafiti, de los peligrosos barrios por los cuales vagabundeaban con frecuencia. Sin embargo ahora la situación era diferente ya no se trataba de un divertido juego como en todas aquellas veces, ahora era prácticamente su integridad física o vida lo que estaba en "juego", pues eran plenamente conscientes de que aquel vendedor tenía la fama de torturar de maneras horrorosas a los que se atreviesen a tomar ilícitamente su mercancía._

_El par de infantes se arrepentían enormemente de haberse dejado llevar por el hambre que sentían, tomando discretamente el par de apetitosas manzanas rojas… grave error pues el fornido mercader los había estado observando disimuladamente y acechándolos con una disimulada vista, esperando el momento oportuno para tener el pretexto perfecto y torturar a los "mocosos ladrones" que tenía frente a sus ojos._

_Pero ahora él hubiera no existía y lo único que se podía hacer era salvar lo que se pudiera y lo demás…que pagase las consecuencias._

_-Rapido…Shiiro, trepa… hazlo como siempre lo haces cuando jugamos "escalar la montaña"-ordeno el niño, volteándose de una vez por todas dispuesto a encarar y enfrentar al vendedor, haría lo que pudiera para distraerlo y que así la ojiambar pudiera salir ilesa de todo esto. Por su parte la niña obedeció desidiosamente, comenzó la difícil escalada hacia arriba sintiendo sus manos sudar y temblar por la enorme presión que desbordaba el lugar, igualmente sentía el desliz de las gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas y parte de su cuello, dejando un húmedo rastro en su recorrido, mas sin embargo esos pequeños detalles eran los que menos le importaban a la desafortunada pelirrosa._

_-¡Adelante escapa perra maldita!, pero eso si… ¡tu amigo me las paga!- grito burlón el desgraciado hombre, acercándose lentamente al pelinegro, dispuesto a hacerle el mayor daño físico posible._

_Por su parte Mashiiro trato ignorar inútilmente todo aquello, y continuo encajando sus dedos, en la fría y mugrienta pared, valiéndose de la enorme cantidad de huecos entre el ladrillo, para usarlos de puntos de agarre en su asenso…decidió que no voltearía hacia atrás… no observaría la manera en la cual a quien llego a considerar su "único apoyo" todo este tiempo, era golpeado y lastimado frente a sus ojos, porque… estaba segura que era capaz de volver y permanecer a su lado hasta el final compartiendo el sufrimiento, aunque eso significase su perdición también._

_-¡Ahhh!- un sonoro y desgarrador grito resonó entre los muros del desolado callejón. Desde luego que Mashiiro supo a quién pertenecía, y lo único que pudo desear fue que en ese preciso instante quedarse sorda, porque simplemente… todo aquello era la peor de las torturas para la ojiambar… quizás ser golpeada por un bate seria mucho menos doloroso para su corazón, porque al menos tendría el alivio de saber que estaría a su lado todo ese tiempo._

_-¡Maldito mocoso, hehhee ojala y disfrutes de tu castigo bastardo!-_

_-Grr…¡Ahh!-_

_Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, no por el hecho de que por fin hubiese llegado a la cima de aquel muro, eso realmente no importaba pues podía darse la vuelta y dejarse caer aunque eso le provocara graves lesiones, sin embargo para Mashiiro ese detalle era lo menos relevante, la auténtica razón por la cual continuaba tratando de salvarse a sí misma en contra de su voluntad era porque… si regresaba hacia abajo únicamente decepcionaría a su mejor amigo y todo sería en vano._

_Tomo impulso con ayuda de sus muñecas y se preparó para pasarse hacia el otro lado de la enorme pared. Se encontraba suspendida a quizás poco más de 3 metros de altura sobre el muro… Solo un poco más y por fin lograría su cometido, su indeseado cometido. Paso una de sus delgadas piernas por entre los ladrillos de la cima, y… siendo tan solo unos cuantos segundos ambos chocaron sus miradas por última vez, esos hermosos ojos color azul grisáceo profundo denotando tranquilidad y alivio a pesar de ser golpeado una y otra vez por el artefacto de madera que portaba el desquiciado vendedor…sangre salió de la comisura de los labios del chico cuando uno de los azotes impacto duramente contra su pequeña espalda haciendo un crujido en su columna vertebral e inevitablemente termino tosiendo aquel vital liquido carmesí, sin embargo y a pesar del horroroso dolor que experimentaba su delgado cuerpo…sonrió… si… sonrió de manera alegre y satisfecha, murmurando al final de aquel inesperado gesto un "Vive Shiiro" expresando así miles de cosas en una sola frase, que solo la pelirrosa pudo comprender._

_Por su parte los hilarantes y cristalizados orbes portadores de un exótico color miel claro, solo pudiendo ser comparados con el brillo y tono del ambar, se quedaron estoicos ante las acciones del pelinegro, más que nada ante esa última sonrisa que le termino dedicando… Y para buena o mala suerte de la infante su rompecabezas ante los confusos sentimientos que sentía hacia aquel niño, por fin pudieron ser armados y comprendidos. Ahora lo tenía más claro que el agua, sabía perfectamente que le tenía muchisisimo aprecio, pero no sabía que "clase" de aprecio le tenía o al menos hasta ahora que vivía tan desoladores momentos._

_Sintió su corazón desquebrajarse ante la respuesta que por fin le había otorgado su razonamiento pero más que nada… su abatido corazón, y ahora solo quedaba una pequeña duda ¿Qué debía hacer?...no lo sabía pero… comprendía que la peor decisión que podía tomar era quedarse callada… definitivamente tenía que sacarlo… porque si no lo hacía en ese preciso instante… el resto de su vida se sentiría muerta en vida._

_-¡Te quiero!... ¡te quiero!... – grito desesperadamente la chiquilla, haciendo que su inocente confesión resonara por los cuatro vientos o , e inevitablemente llegara a los oídos del ojiazul, pues a pesar de estar poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia por sus hemorragias internas producto de los brutales golpes propinados por el bate de madera… termino escuchando de manera un poco distorsionada pero aun audible tan conmovedora frase compuesta por letras que a pesar de que separadas no significaban nada, juntándolas y haciéndolas sonar de esa manera eran capaces de expresar hasta los más profundos sentimientos._

_Fue solamente un último pensamiento el cual surco la mente del infortunado infante_

_"Shiiro… te juro…que algún día nos volveremos a ver…" después de eso todo se volvió negro al compás del suave pestañeo que denotaba el inminente apagón del brillo y vivacidad que procedía de ese par de lagunas azul profundo. A los cuales fueron dedicadas esas últimas par de letras que terminaron esfumándose en el viento, para quedar grabadas únicamente en la mente como un fugaz y doloroso recuerdo, de lo que pudo haber florecido "como algo más"…_

_La jovencita pelirrosa quedo estática unas cuantas fracciones de segundo, contemplando la que era la segunda experiencia más dolorosa de su vida, dejando caer como única marca de su estadía en el mugriento y mohoso lugar, una luminosa y cristalizada lagrima donde todo su sufrimiento era expulsado a través de sus cuencas oculares en una mezcla entre agua y sal. Mientras con sus orbes ambarinos grababa cada pequeño detalle del panorama, tratando de obtener una fotografía mental… que le sirviera de recordatorio… que sentir "algo más" por alguien era completamente dañino pues solo terminaría destrozando su ya agonizante alma._

_No tardó demasiado para que ese oloroso hedor característico de la crueldad, la tortura, de la masacre, pudiera ser captado por sus fosas nasales. Como siempre era ese líquido intensamente carmín y ligeramente traslucido el que terminaba cerrando con broche de oro todas sus tragedias._

_Descendió de una vez por todas, la escalada por los viejos y desgastados ladrillos hacia el otro lado del muro…_

_"Maldita perra cobarde ojala y estés feliz por tu amigo"_

_"Algún día voy a castigarte a ti también"_

_Esos eran solo algunas de las múltiples amenazas que le eran arrojadas a la pequeña infante desde el otro lado de la pared. La niña por su parte se dedicó a correr todo lo que le permitiesen sus pequeñas piernas recorriendo cuadras y calles como vía de escape y hacer caso omiso a tan denigrantes palabras que le eran dirigidas siendo de forma incoherente lo que menos le interesaba a la pelirrosa, a pesar de que hubiese sido ese mismo sujeto la causa de todo su dolor… pues para Mashiiro eran únicamente simples susurros inaudibles a sus oídos. Lo único que ella podía escuchar en aparato auditivo era su propia voz resonando en todo su subconsciente repitiendo de manera constante la misma oración una y otra vez_

_-"Nunca hay que querer a nadie "- la pequeña infante hilaba las palabras una tras otra, de tal manera que si una persona pasase por donde ella andaba lo más seguro es que terminara pensando que se trataba de una muñeca de cuerda o un robot a control remoto, pues lo único que ahora transmitían el par de orbes ambarinos de la niña era un completo vacío, carente de vida, sin brillo, sin emoción alguna…_

_Aunque al final no era nada descabellado pensar que todo ese comportamiento tan inexpresivo, era solamente una coraza que la pequeña trataba de autoinfringirse repitiéndose varias veces la misma frase. Quizás intentando crear un analgésico que restringiera todo el dolor y coraje que invadía cada fibra de su ser porque muy en el fondo aun sentía aquel deseo suprimido de regresar a donde yacía el pelinegro y quedarse a su lado hasta el final, pero… al fin y al cabo opto por realizar algo que en su sano juicio sería considerado una cobardía… tratar de poner oídos sordos a su alrededor e intentar lavarse el cerebro con palabras que supuestamente servirían de sedante…_

_Aunque desde luego el efecto sería temporal, como cualquier otra anestesia… "Pues hasta las más potentes de las morfinas tenían su límite de durabilidad"_

_La pequeña pelirrosa siguió andando ahora caminando sin rumbo alguno, trotando los pies en contra del pavimento de la calle creando así ligeras cortinas de polvo que se levantaban y desvanecían en el aire_

_El viento revoloteaba sus cortos cabellos rosáceos dándole un efecto aún más brillante e intenso a sus fibras capilares a causa de los últimos rayos solares provenientes del alba que iluminaban su rebelde melena…._

_Mashiiro levanto su vista hacia el cielo en sus últimas fases vespertinas, aun continuando con la declamación de esa frase, dando se cuenta de un último detalle que hacia todo más horroroso y traumático para ella_

_Ahora estaba sola y no… podía hacer nada, ni deseaba hacer nada… para cambiar su situación… si el destino quería dejarla abandonada…entonces ella no pondría resistencia…_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**Narra Mashiiro**

"Maldición Yui porque tu tuviste que…" el solo completar la frase me era tan complicado y bizarro… después de todo, pude experimentar de nueva cuenta ese sensación de miseria y dolor al adentrarme en lo más profundo y oscuro de mis vivencias de infante, aquellos recuerdo que me había prometido a mí misma olvidar.

Mi espada continuaba firmemente clavada en el pecho del chupasangre y mis ojos seguían perdidos en las desesperadas miradas rosáceas que me dedicaba mi frágil y vulnerable hermana menor, en esos momentos me sentía como si fuese una especie de viajera del tiempo, contemplando el cómo pude haberme visto a mí misma en aquel entonces... pero ahora con la notable diferencia de que yo usurpaba el lugar el villano… del maldito villano, que terminaría por hacer sufrir a "alguien", al arrebatarle frente a sus ojos algo preciado. Oh al menos ese era el deja vu que podía interpretar.

Todo era tan jodidamente irónico y desmotivador a la vez, las razones muy sencillas, Yo quería ser quien la protegiese, quien la cuidara…, pero al parecer… era todo lo contrario, ¿A caso me estaba convirtiendo en un verdugo de la felicidad de mi hermana?... ¿A caso "esto" está mal?

Quisiera pensar que las respuestas fueran rotundos NO, porque a mi propia moral y juzgar así debían ser las cosas, pero ahora recordando esas partes tan dolorosas de mi infancia ,observando la mirada tan destrozada y suplicante de mi hermana definitivamente temía equivocarme con mis respuestas, y que al final yo estuviera siendo el… monstruo malvado.

-Por favor, para…- musito en voz baja dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de líquido salino en los mosaicos del suelo y enseguida realizo una acción a mi parecer bastante inesperada

Lentamente se acercó hacia mí, continuando con la misma expresión de sufrimiento en sus bellos ojos color fiusha, y sin que yo me diera cuenta; ella coloco una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi muñeca con la cual yo sostenía la empuñadura de Profligare, aplicando un poco de fuerza hacia afuera intentando inútilmente extraer mi arma del pecho del vampiro. Observe con sorpresa dicha acción saliendo del trance en el cual estuve cautiva por la mirada de Yui.

Y por un momento sentí una gran admiración hacia mi pequeña hermana

"Ella no es una cobarde como tú" esas fueron las palabras que mi propia mente declamo en automático ante dicha escena, pues efectivamente Yui estaba siendo valiente al intentar salvarle, mientras yo solo fui una cobarde al abandonarle. La cruda verdad de los hechos, pero así era y yo nada podía hacer para cambiarlos.

Afloje la fuerza en mi muñeca y por ende Yui finalmente pudo extraer a Profligare del cuerpo del Sakamaki.

**Narracion normal**

La cazadora contemplaba con total incredulidad, culpa, asombro y un sin fin de emociones más que se podrían descifrar en su anonada expresión facial.

La joven mujer aun no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes, solo se dedicaba a vislumbrar las miradas desesperadas de su hermana mientras sostenía con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo del Sakamaki a punto de desplomarse en el suelo pues a duras penas este podía mantenerse consiente a causa las profundas y graves heridas ocasionadas por la incrustación de Profligare tan cerca de su punto vital

Ligeros lloriqueos y quejidos era lo único se escuchaba en la sala de la enorme mansión proviniendo de la boca de la rubia, a la vez que con fuerza se abrazaba al pecho del menor de los trillizos, nadie decía nada todos estaban en lo que podría llamarse estado de shock a su manera. Kanato poseía una expresión de pánico, nada inusual en él, mientras estrujaba a Teddy entre sus brazos, Subaru miraba todo con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder, Raito tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión pero al final termino mostrando sus típicas miradas de diversión, porque a pesar de que su hermano menor estuviera al borde de la muerte, él no tenía ningún reparo en encontrarle el lado entretenido y peculiar de la situación, Reiji mantenía sus ojos ocultos bajo el brillo de sus anteojos sin embargo en su boca se notaba la gran molestia que residía en él y Shuu… bueno Shuu relucía una casi imperceptible faceta de asombro en sus intensos ojos azules y desde luego termino tomándose la molestia de retirar los audífonos de sus oídos para prestar más atención "al pequeño problema" que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos.

Mashiro bajo su mirada ensombreciendo su semblante, presionando fuertemente con su mano derecha la empuñadora de su arma, avanzando en silencio con paso calmado hacia el par de jóvenes que yacían desplomados en el suelo. Ahora se podía escuchar una extraña melodía producida por la mezcla entre los gemidos de llanto de Yui y los golpes producidos por los ligeros tacones que portaba la pelirrosa.

-Ayato-kun… tu… por favor…no…-la jovencita era incapaz de hilar palabras siendo interrumpida por sus propios he involuntarios quejidos, dejando caer varias lágrimas en el proceso sobre el pecho ensangrentado del chico. Coloco una de sus manos sobre las pálidas mejillas del pelirrojo acariciándola con suavidad, dedicando miradas de suplicio al par de gemas esmeraldas que luchaban con no cerrarse

-Chichin…- el Sakamaki intento hablar, de forma inútil desde luego, pues en seguida se retractó al ser invadido por olas de dolor en todo su cuerpo, que en estado, ese tipo de acciones tan mínimas se convertían en esfuerzos sobre humanos, o mejor dicho sobrevampiricos.

-Ayato-kun no hables…no te esfuerces dema…-

-El arma no logro atravesar su corazón, estará bien con algunos días de descanso- interrumpió de repente Mashiiro, provocando que la mirada cargada de dolor y desesperación de la rubia ahora se dirigiera hacia ella, fue en ese instante cuando la cazadora se sintió más culpable que nunca, pues era consciente de que el estado en el cual se encontraba su pequeña hermana era por culpa de ella y nada más de ella. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de aliviar la ansiedad y viro su vista hacia el lado izquierdo en dirección a la enorme puerta de madera. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabras de disculpa, quizás porque nunca había vivido algo parecido hasta ahora

-Vaya después de todo en verdad fuiste capaz de casi matar a uno de nosotros- la voz de Reiji capto en seguida la atención de Mashiiro provocando que esta volteara su cara hacia donde el pelinegro yacía ubicado. La chica permaneció en silencio por varios segundos incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, solo dedicando miradas frías cargadas de completo desprecio hacia el enemigo

-Hmp, sabias que es de mala educación no responder cuando alguien te habla, ahora contéstame intrusa ¿Eres una de nosotros cierto?-

-¡Yo no soy un asqueroso chupasangre como ustedes!-respondió de la manera más altanera posible, frunciendo el ceño con completa ira, sin embargo muy en el fondo ella sabía que únicamente se estaba engañando a sí misma, después de todo hoy pudo constatar que al final ella "si era un monstruo"

-Mujer insolente, no hace falta que niegues lo evidente tú no eres humana- afirmo el megane, escudriñando de arriba hacia abajo a la joven ojiambar

Mashiiro estuvo a punto de volver a protestar sentía un profundo temor de que Yui estuviera escuchando las insinuaciones del megane respecto a su naturaleza, en verdad no deseaba que ella supiera la verdad ahora… era el peor lugar/ situación/ momento para que se enterara, como quería que un puto rayo partiera en dos al pelinegro, sin embargo una nueva presencia hizo su aparición en la enorme estancia principal de la mansión Sakamaki

-Vaya…vaya que sorpresa Kuroshiki Mashiiro al final si lograste cumplir con tu objetivo-hablo con completa sorna el recién llegado, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, especialmente los 5 hermanos que aún se encontraban ilesos

-¿Quién mierdas eres tú?- espeto con completa desconfianza recuperando la faceta de fiereza que tanto caracterizaba a la pelirrosa.

-Deberías dirigirte con más respeto hacia mi mocosa estúpida…-

-¿Y por qué debe…-

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí de nuevo Richter?- pregunto el pelinegro un tanto molesto por la indeseada presencia de su "querido tío" interrumpiendo a la vez la nueva contestación a la defensiva de Mashiiro

-Solo vine a saludar a mi querida Mashiiro, ha crecido tanto estos últimos años- contesto con naturalidad en forma de burla, hacia el desconcierto de la chica

-Yo no sé quién jodidos eres así que…-

-Era de esperarse, después de todo el único que aquí conoce verdaderamente tu origen y pasado soy yo, y ya te dije que no deberías hablarme así niñita tonta-

La joven de cabellos rosas, sentía su cabeza arder de coraje ante la arrogante frase dedicada hacia ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada antes las palabras "tu", "origen" y "pasado" pronunciadas por aquel desconocido, que hasta ahora el único conocimiento que tenía sobre él era que al parecer era el tío de esos bastardos Sakamaki

-Tu cara de consternación es todo un poema…pero ya muy pronto sabrás de que me estoy refiriendo… querida sobrina… la princesa Sakamaki- pronuncio lentamente el hombre de cabellos verdes, divirtiéndose por las expresiones de asombro de cada una de las presencias que rondaban el lugar en esos instantes, incluida Yui que a pesar de continuar severamente preocupada por el bienestar físico de Ayato, no pudo evitar pegar oído ante la conversación que sostenía su hermana mayor con Richter y al final como todos los demás quedar con una completa expresión de incredulidad ante las últimas palabras expresadas por ese sujeto que sinceramente para ella era quizás el que más de le daba miedo de la familia Sakamaki

Por su parte en la cabeza de Mashiiro las palabras de ese hombre taladraron en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, intentando asimilar todo aquello sin embargo solo causo que más dudas invadieran su ya anonada mente ¿Por qué ese extraño decía saber sobre su pasado?, ¿Quién demonios era en realidad? Y lo más inquietante ¿Por qué estaba llamándola princesa Sakamaki? Hasta completar la pregunta le era difícil, era quizás los más inesperado e inhóspito que había escuchado sus escasos 19 años de edad.

Todo era sencillamente incomprensible para la joven cazadora

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA_

_Chan, chan, chan, ejejej seguro los deje con cara de WTF o ya tendran sus teorias locas en mente, jeejejejej pero bueno  
_

_... he alli la continuacion de esta historia, sinceramente creo que ha sido mi parte favorita de escribir hasta ahora jejej, conocer mas a fondo el pasado y el origen de Mashiiro inclusive cosas que ella misma desconoce es algo que me gusta relatar_

_Tambien si se dieron cuenta escribi un poco de romance_

_XDDDD debo de confesarles que es la primera vez que insinuo romance realmente en una de mis historias XDD_

_En verdad dejen sus reviews comenten si les gusto, si mi fic esta siendo basura, sus teorias locas por supuesto jejeejejej, etc._

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy me despido deseandoles un exelente dia... (gomen dejen reviews, y si les gusto mucho agregen a favs)_

_Hasta la proxima_

_LOS KIERO MUXISISISIMO no lo olviden jeejejej (pdddd, el siguiente cap tambien vendra cargado de importantes revelaciones jejeej)_

_ATT. MandyFernandes _


End file.
